


Cartolina da Lisbona

by F_A_E_R



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Fabbrì c'ha sonno, Fluff, Lisbona, M/M, MetaMoro, Mutual Pining, Travelling Lemon, io non posso perchè sono povera ma magari possiamo provare a fare colletta, non è vero che a Ermal non piace mangiare, passeggiate al mare, però Ermal stai zitto cinque secondi per favore, qualcuno paghi la terapia a sti due poveri stolti, seghe mentali a più capitoli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: E quindi Lisbona.Lisbona sotto un cielo terso, città di naviganti ed esploratori, Lisbona dei garofani e dell’Oceano Atlantico. Soprattutto, Lisbona dell’Eurovision.Ermal e Fabrizio hanno di fronte a loro un’intera settimana scandita dall’implacabile lancetta delle interviste e degli impegni mondani. C’è poco tempo per dedicarsi a loro, c’è poco tempo per fermarsi e ragionare sui sentimenti che hanno messo in dubbio ogni loro certezza, reso certi tutti i loro dubbi.Quello che non sanno è che quando cammini su un filo sottile, sospeso sul baratro di un desiderio sbagliato, non contano i giorni che hai davanti: per perdere l’equilibrio e precipitare basta un singolo istante, basta una mattina di sole.E il quarto giorno, nel blu di un cielo straniero, il sole su Lisbona è più splendente che mai.





	1. Parte Prima - Mittente e Destinatario

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> LA PRESENTE E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA E COME TALE VA CONSIDERATA, I PERSONAGGI QUI TRATTATI SONO DA APPROCCIARSI COME PERSONAGGI DI FANTASIA E L'AUTRICE NEGA QUALSIASI LEGAME DELLA PRESENTE STORIA CON LA VITA REALE NEL PIENO RISPETTO DELLA PRIVACY DEGLI INDIVIDUI QUI RITRATTI.
> 
>  
> 
> Detto ciò, questa è una strana fanfiction. La definirei un esperimento, che sia riuscito o meno sarete voi a dircelo.  
> Dircelo, perché per la prima volta in anni di collaborazione io e la mia socia con cui condivido l'account abbiamo effettivamente scritto a quattro mani, battendo le dita sulla tastiera tutte e due. Solitamente facciamo brainstorming, ma poi sono io a fare il lavoro sporco e scrivere, stavolta si è fatto un po' per uno.  
> Ne è uscita una cosa lunghetta, che doveva essere una one-shot, ma per comodità del lettore è diventata una minilong di 3-4 capitoli (dobbiamo ancora bene capire come suddividerla).  
> Non temete, è già tutta pronta, quindi non ci saranno tempi di aggiornamento biblici come con le altre storie! xD  
> Speriamo che questo piccolo esperimento sia di vostro gradimento.  
> Buona lettura,
> 
> F_A_E_R

 

 

Quando avevano accettato di partecipare all'Eurovision Song Contest, Fabrizio era stato preso in un momento di euforica gioia portato dalla vittoria del Festival, e non ci aveva pensato due volte ad acconsentire.

Lui ed Ermal ne avevano parlato poco di quell'eventualità, ma quando quella domanda era saltata fuori al Dopofestival si erano scambiati una sola occhiata complice prima di annuire energicamente.

Quando mai si sarebbe riproposta l'occasione di portare in tutte le tv mondiali quella canzone pregna di significato per cui avevano combattuto con le unghie e con i denti?

Mai, appunto.

Ermal, dal canto suo, aveva accolto la partecipazione a quella coloratissima manifestazione con gioia ed entusiasmo e non aveva realmente pensato a cosa avrebbe comportato dare il loro beneplacito per un’effettiva presenza a Lisbona.

Tutto ciò che gli importava era di non perdere un’occasione, di approfittare di quel dono pazzesco che il destino aveva fatto loro e di sfruttarlo al meglio affinché le loro parole, quelle parole su cui tanto avevano sudato e che nei giorni del Festival erano state loro conforto e loro condanna, raggiungessero il numero più alto possibile di coscienze, di vite, di anime.

Eppure, se da un lato il palco dell’Eurovision aveva un potere di catalizzazione incredibile, dall’altro tutto ciò che comportava era snervante come poche altre cose al mondo: ad Ermal non dava eccessivamente fastidio sottoporsi all’infinito turbinio delle interviste, ci era abituato e dopotutto era un uomo a cui piaceva parlare, ma lo stesso chiaramente non si poteva dire di Fabrizio.

E Fabrizio, fra l’altro, parlava veramente un Inglese di merda.

L’uomo, ingenuo e poco abituato al vortice caotico dei riflettori, pensava che non ci fosse nulla di peggio della settimana pre-Sanremo, ma ora doveva fortemente ricredersi.

Interviste.

Interviste in Inglese.

Interviste in Inglese e telecamere puntate in faccia tutto il giorno.

Interviste in Inglese e telecamere puntate in faccia tutto il giorno durante la partecipazione obbligatoria di vari e numerosi eventi mondani.

La cosa peggiore era che ancora non aveva visto mezzo palco, e aveva davvero bisogno di provare

La mattina del quarto giorno non aveva sentito la sveglia. O per meglio dire, l'aveva sentita, ma l’aveva apertamente ignorata. Ci aveva impiegato più del solito quella notte a prendere sonno e nemmeno il vociare concitato del film che si era messo di sottofondo l'aveva aiutato.

Era assolutamente impresentabile sotto ogni punto di vista e la voglia di dover rimuginare tutto il giorno nel tentativo di mettere insieme un discorso di senso compiuto in quella lingua maledetta gli faceva venire un bruciore di stomaco paragonabile solo alla peggio forma di gastrite.

L'unica nota positiva era che almeno fino alle tre erano liberi di essere liberi.

Sapeva che Ermal quella mattina sarebbe andato a fare un giro per la città e gli aveva anche detto che sarebbe andato con lui, ma la sola idea di mettersi in posizione eretta e di indossare qualsiasi cosa non fossero i suoi boxer e la maglietta deforme che usava come pigiama lo terrorizzava come poche cose al mondo.

La voglia di passare più tempo con quel ragazzo dalla chioma indomabile era stata brutalmente sorpassata dal bisogno fisiologico di rannicchiarsi sotto il lenzuolo fresco, nella speranza che l'incessante e ritmato pulsare che gli stava fracassando le meningi la smettesse di tormentarlo.

Dio, che giornata del cazzo.

Si lanciò un cuscino sulla faccia, in un probabile e annebbiato tentativo di auto-soffocamento, quando quel fastidioso martellare tornò ancora più prepotente nella sua testa.

Non bastava la stanchezza galoppante, le ossa a pezzi, i muscoli indolenziti e un minaccioso fastidio alla gola che non prometteva assolutamente nulla di buono, no, anche il lancinante mal di testa doveva aggiungersi!

Se non avesse fatto le analisi del sangue prima di partire, probabilmente avrebbe temuto una morte improvvisa. Ma i valori erano tutti perfetti, quindi nemmeno il sonno eterno sarebbe giunto.

Ci mise probabilmente qualche minuto a capire che quel cazzo di martellare fastidioso non era all'interno della sua testa, bensì fuori.

Lanciò con flemma il cuscino in fondo al letto e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Inizialmente pensò di ignorare quello scocciatore, ma il dubbio che potesse essere Ermal lo colse all'improvviso. Dopotutto avevano uno pseudo-appuntamento.

Si ritrovò a passarsi la mano sugli occhi, non era stato saggio accomunare la parola “appuntamento” al pensiero di Ermal, proprio per niente.

Sbuffò e con non poca fatica abbandonò le coltri fresche, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di rendersi leggermente più presentabile, poi si trascinò fino all'uscio e lo aprì.

In piedi di fronte a lui c’era proprio Ermal, un sorrisetto a dipingergli le labbra.

Nonostante la stanchezza accumulata in quei primi giorni a Lisbona, o forse proprio a causa di essa, quella notte Ermal aveva dormito benissimo, un sonno profondo e senza sogni che lo aveva rigenerato e riempito di una carica senza eguali. Per questo quella mattina, dopo essersi lisciato il gilet davanti al grande specchio della sua stanza d’hotel, aveva recuperato chiavi e portafogli e aveva attraversato il corridoio fino alla porta di fronte alla sua, quella di Fabbrì; per questo non riusciva a stare fermo; per questo continuava a dondolare spostando il suo peso avanti e indietro e si scostava continuamente i capelli dagli occhi.

Era irrequieto, ma la sua era un’irrequietezza positiva, una voglia viscerale di sfruttare al massimo il blu limpido e sconfinato di quel cielo di Maggio.

Aveva atteso in silenzio che Fabrizio gli aprisse, ma vedendosi bellamente ignorato aveva bussato ancora, più forte, con colpetti ritmati e vagamente fastidiosi.

Non stava mica ancora dormendo, vero? Forse non aveva sentito la sveglia. Conoscendolo, in effetti, era più che plausibile che stesse ancora russando come una locomotiva…

Stava per bussare di nuovo, questa volta già più spazientito, quando la porta si aprì rivelandogli un Fabrizio sfattissimo e dalle occhiaie degne di un cadavere.

Aveva i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni, indosso solo una maglietta e i boxer.

Lo aveva svegliato.

\- Buongiorno, principessa! - lo prese in giro con il suo solito ghigno sghembo, scivolando in camera e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle al suo “’giorno” biascicato in fuga dal sonno.

Guardò Fabrizio sbadigliare e stiracchiarsi, la maglietta a sollevarsi nel movimento.

Fu questione di un secondo, di un lembo di pelle scoperto senza avviso, fu questione di lasciar scorrere gli occhi troppo a lungo sulle sue gambe, salendo piano, ed Ermal si rese conto di aver commesso un errore. Distolse lo sguardo, fingendosi interessato alle tende ancora tirate che andò scostare per lasciare entrare la luce. Era meglio non soffermarsi troppo in contemplazione, non con il letto sfatto a pochi passi da loro.

\- Pensavo fossi andato a fare un giro, che ci fai ancora qui? – domandò Fabrizio esaurendo lo sbadiglio e coprendosi gli occhi per poi lamentarsi sonoramente della luce improvvisa.

\- Eddaje Ermal, la luce così no però! –

Ermal sospirò, il volto impercettibilmente arrossato ancora diretto al panorama di modo che Fabrizio non potesse notare nulla di sospetto.

Non era il momento di giocare a fare il quindicenne. Doveva togliersi di testa quelle cazzate e doveva farlo alla svelta

\- Come “che ci fai ancora qui”, Fabbrì! E il giro in città? Guarda che cielo, non vorrai mica restare chiuso qui tutto il giorno a fare la muffa! - esclamò incamerando finalmente le parole dell’amico.  
Poi un ghigno sottile gli curvò le labbra verso l’alto.

\- Ok che sei anziano, ma i reumatismi vanno combattuti, eh! -

Fabrizio lo scrutò per qualche istante: i ricci spettinati ma sempre e comunque perfetti, le spalle larghe, i fianchi sottili, le gambe lunghe e toniche.

Si accorse di avere la gola secca, ma si fece violenza per imputare questo problema al fatto che fosse sveglio da nemmeno dieci minuti.

Scostò lo sguardo da Ermal, costringendo i suoi pensieri a navigare verso altri lidi, poi si chinò sul letto, tirando le coperte alla bene e meglio con la speranza di dare una parvenza di ordine alla stanza.

Non poté fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso, mentre rimuginava intensamente sul da farsi. Voleva davvero rimanere a letto per rimettersi in sesto quel tanto che bastava per essere presentabile quel pomeriggio, ma anche la prospettiva di poter camminare al fianco di Ermal per Lisbona lo allettava molto di più di quanto non avesse fatto in precedenza.

A quella non poi così velata battuta, Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo e senza pensarci due volte afferrò il cuscino che stava sistemando, lanciandolo dritto dritto contro la testa di Ermal e centrandolo in pieno.

\- Vecchio ma con un'ottima mira, caro mio! –

Si abbandonò ad una leggera risata, strofinandosi nuovamente gli occhi con la mano.

\- Vabbè dai, se non mi fai camminare troppo ci vengo a fare un giro. Ma abbi pietà, sono letteralmente a pezzi.  – aggiunse poi.

\- Ridi poco, nonno, che ti scappa la dentiera! -replicò l’altro fingendosi offeso e andando a poggiare sul materasso il cuscino che gli era planato in faccia all’improvviso.

Si perse qualche secondo più del dovuto nella risata sincera dell’amico, in quel suo gesto sfuggente che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere a memoria, poi lisciò le lenzuola spiegazzate con un paio di pacche decise e si sedette sul letto, le gambe lunghe accavallate e il peso gettato all’indietro sorretto dai palmi aperti contro il materasso.

In qualsiasi altra occasione sarebbe già uscito in strada, GPS alla mano, e si sarebbe mosso dritto verso le onde, tagliando magari per le vie più pittoresche della città. Non avrebbe aspettato nessuno e avrebbe vagato senza meta, con la sola compagnia dei suoi pensieri.

A Ermal piaceva la solitudine, era una condizione che si era guadagnato con fatica e che non aveva intenzione di cedere per nulla al mondo.

Eppure l’idea di condividere il silenzio con Fabrizio non lo infastidiva, la solitudine aveva preso ad assumere un peso diverso da quando, ormai praticamente un anno prima, quel ragazzo timido e intelligente era entrato con garbata prepotenza nella sua vita.

\- Ah, che pigrizia, Fabbrì! Tanto andiamo a far colazione, che vedrai che a pancia piena carburi meglio pure tu! – ridacchiò reclinando appena indietro la testa.

\- Tu invece me sembri più dinamico del solito, l'aria di Lisbona ti fa bene, eh? – ribatté Fabrizio, ormai abituato a sentir rimarcare con amichevole frequenza la sua vecchiaia.

\- E’ l’aria di mare che mi fa bene! Milano sarà pure comoda, ma sotto questo aspetto fa proprio cagare… – confessò.

Si sistemò di nuovo i ricci scostandoli appena dalla fronte e sorrise ancora, il suo solito sorriso da bambino, sincero, onesto e velato di un imbarazzo discreto e ben misurato.

Di certo non poteva dirgli che era la prospettiva di passare un’intera settimana assieme a lui a metterlo così di buonumore. Sicuramente a Fabbrì non avrebbe dato alcun fastidio una simile dichiarazione, ma a lui… certe cose era meglio tenerle per sé, specialmente dopo quello che la stampa gli aveva fatto passare fra Febbraio e Marzo. Non aveva voglia di dover nuovamente mentire al mondo e a se stesso. Era meglio a questo punto fingere in partenza e non dare adito a corrette supposizioni.

\- Dai, vestiti, su! – lo esortò poi.

Fabrizio lo fissò in silenzio, osservò le lunghe gambe accavallarsi in quel modo tanto familiare, come gli aveva visto fare un milione di volte. Fece poi scivolare lo sguardo su, fino alla testa, leggermente reclinata all'indietro. I capelli lunghi, troppo, troppo lunghi, che gli accarezzavano il collo pallido e il pomo d'Adamo che si muoveva seguendo le parole che stavano riempiendo la stanza.

Si ritrovò ad umettarsi le labbra, mentre cercava di seguire il discorso che il più giovane stava portando avanti.

\- Milano fa cagare sotto tutti gli aspetti, Ermal. - si ritrovò a ribattere, la voce un po' troppo rauca per i canoni accettati dal buon costume.

Si concentrò sulla valigia, afferrò il primo paio di pantaloni e la prima maglia che gli capitarono a tiro e si diresse verso il bagno.

\- Mi chiedo come ancora tu non te ne sia andato da quella città. –

Si soffermò a pensare qualche istante, grattandosi il mento con pollice ed indice.

\- Potresti venire a Roma! Lei sì che è bella! C'avemo pure er mare! - affermò, voltandosi verso l'amico e mostrandogli un sorrisetto divertito prima di allungare una mano e passargliela tra i riccioli scompigliati.

Non aveva nemmeno provato a resistere dal compiere quel gesto, ormai era diventato quasi un vizio.

Rimase intrappolato tra quei capelli per una manciata infinita di secondi, poi si ritrasse e sparì dietro la porta del bagno.

La lasciò socchiusa, così da poter continuare la conversazione.

Ma Ermal non rispose subito, ancora perso in quel tono basso e arrochito che ogni volta gli mandava in subbuglio il cervello.

Non credeva che Fabrizio se ne rendesse conto, dopotutto quello altro non era che il suo particolare modo di parlare, ma avveniva spesso, troppo spesso perché Ermal potesse ignorarlo.

All’inizio aveva liquidato le vampate di calore dando la colpa al fatto che a casa di Fabbrì faceva caldo, ma a Sanremo c’erano cinque gradi e la scusa non reggeva più.

Il punto era che ogni volta che gli si rivolgeva con quel tono, qualunque fosse l’argomento di conversazione, Ermal veniva percorso come da una scarica elettrica e per un singolo e drammatico istante provava il pulsante desiderio di sentirsi chiamare per nome così, con le mani di Fabrizio ad affondargli nei capelli e le labbra a sfiorargli l’orecchio.

Trasse un profondo sospiro che cercò di spacciare per uno sbuffo seccato, ma quando la mano di Fabrizio andò ad affondare fra i suoi ricci Ermal socchiuse appena gli occhi, una reazione ben diversa da quelle rigide e spiazzate che aveva esibito le prime volte, quando ancora non sapeva della continua ricerca di contatto fisico da parte del collega.

Gli era mancato quel tocco, il calore affettuoso delle mani di Fabbrì, il suo profumo che sapeva di casa. E per un istante si ritrovò a pensare che per quel contatto avrebbe anche potuto rinunciare al suo giro per Lisbona.

\- Potrei venire, in effetti! Hai una casa così bella che è un peccato lasciare tutte quelle stanze vuote! - si autoinvitò per scherzo, alzando appena la voce per essere sicuro che l’altro lo sentisse anche dentro al bagno dove si era asserragliato per cambiarsi, nemmeno dovesse vergognarsi di chissà cosa.

Ma Fabrizio era un tipo pudico, questo lo aveva capito subito.

Quando riemerse, Ermal dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non rispedirlo indietro a cambiarsi.

Non che stesse _male_ , per carità… solo che fra la sua maglietta con una scritta incomprensibile con la felpa legata in vita e la sua camicia stirata e protetta dal gilet scuro formavano decisamente una coppia male assortita.

Sorrise al pensiero di come dovevano apparire e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi a lui e muovendosi verso la porta.

\- Se vuoi venire a vivere in casa mia me devi pagà l'affitto, però! –

Si avvicinò al comodino afferrando gli occhiali da sole e il cellulare, che sparì velocemente nella tasca dei jeans.

Aspettò che Ermal fosse al suo fianco, poi aprì la porta e uscì in corridoio.

\- E comunque sei sempre il benvenuto in casa mia, Anita non fa che chiedere di te, che vuole conoscerti. – gli rivolse l'ennesimo sorriso, prima di poggiarsi gli occhiali sul naso nel tentativo di nascondere le occhiaie, sue compagne fedeli.

\- Ah, mettiamo già a mezzo il vile denaro, eh? – ribatté Ermal con un ghigno, imitandolo e inforcando gli occhiali.

Al solo nominare sua figlia, i lineamenti di Fabrizio si erano distesi in un affetto senza paragoni ed Ermal non poté evitare di dedicargli uno sguardo a metà fra il dolce e l’orgoglioso. Non aveva mai visto nessuno recare negli occhi un amore così genuino e profondo come quello che Fabrizio provava per i suoi figli.

Per un rapidissimo e sciocco momento provò una punta di invidia, un sentimento che veniva dal suo più remoto passato, poi si ricordò che lui con quel tipo di amarezza aveva deciso di chiudere già molti anni prima e si riscosse infilando le mani in tasca.

\- Sempre pronto per Anita! E Libero? Lui che dice? Non vorrei causare incidenti diplomatici… - ridacchiò. Aveva colto da stralci di conversazione che il ragazzino era più geloso della sorellina e che non apprezzava particolarmente il tempo che Fabrizio dedicava al suo mestiere. Chissà se in quanto collega del padre lui sarebbe finito nel mucchio delle cose da odiare?

Scosse la testa lievemente, come per scacciare quello stupido pensiero. Intanto il problema non si poneva nemmeno: non doveva certo andare a vivere davvero a casa di Fabrizio e per un pomeriggio si visita di cortesia nemmeno Libero avrebbe speso tutte le energie necessarie ad odiare attivamente qualcuno.

Fabrizio scosse la testa divertito e non rispose, probabilmente stava immaginando lo scenario.

Imboccarono le scale e attraversarono la hall, uscendo finalmente in strada.

Una leggera brezza estiva accarezzò loro la pelle e Fabrizio si ritrovò a respirare a pieni polmoni l'aria salmastra.

Era effettivamente una giornata stupenda, aveva ragione Ermal.

Si guardò intorno accarezzando con lo sguardo i palazzi colorati e la gente che passeggiava per le vie del centro.

Una cosa positiva nell'essere a Lisbona era la quasi totale libertà di spostamento. Certo, le giornate erano costellate di impegni, ma quando si muovevano per strada nessuno li considerava minimamente.

O per meglio dire, nessuno si calcolava minimamente _lui_. Era successo però che un paio di persone avessero fermato Ermal, riconoscendolo per via del suo scorso tour europeo.

In quelle occasioni si era preso il tempo necessario per osservare l'amico: era sempre così disponibile e spigliato, e con quel sorriso sulle labbra genuino e ricco di affetto che riservava sempre ai suoi fan. Sorrideva anche Fabrizio, di rimando, non riusciva proprio a farne a meno.

E tutte le volte, quando si accorgeva di essersi di nuovo incantato a fissarlo, che aveva di nuovo sorriso per la bellezza pura di quel viso sereno, abbassava lo sguardo, si passava la mano sugli occhi o tra i capelli, e si voltava a guardare altrove per non farsi scoprire colpevole di quelle colpe.

Assicurandosi di non essere visto, lanciò un'occhiata ad Ermal da dietro gli occhiali scuri, accarezzandone il profilo.

Doveva decisamente imparare a darsi un contegno.

Si schiarì la voce, tornando ad accarezzarsi il mento, gesto che ormai era diventato un vero e proprio rimedio contro l'imbarazzo.

\- Sai già dove vuoi andare a mangiare o mi farai girare a vuoto per ore? –

\- A vuoto per ore, che domande! - esclamò nel prenderlo per un polso e trascinarlo verso l’attraversamento.

\- La giornalista di ieri mi ha suggerito un posto sulla passeggiata, dovrebbe essere abbastanza tranquillo… Ho una fame! - spiegò poi, onde evitare che l’amico lo mandasse a cagare e se ne tornasse in camera. Forse era meglio non tirare troppo la corda, dopotutto quando era andato ad aprirgli aveva una faccia terribile, non era poi così inverosimile che potesse piantarlo in asso per tornarsene a letto.

E mentre camminavano verso la meta prestabilita, Ermal lasciò che la leggera brezza estiva in arrivo dal mare gli scompigliasse i capelli e che il sole gli scaldasse le ossa.

Si stava davvero bene quel giorno.

Sperò che nessuno li riconoscesse, non aveva alcuna voglia di posare per selfie mossi o regalare autografi distratti. Quello era un giorno di vacanza per loro, e tale doveva rimanere.

Gettò un’occhiata a Fabrizio accanto a lui, ai suoi capelli scompigliati, ai suoi occhi dal taglio dolcissimo nascosti dalle lenti scure, alle lentiggini appena accennate che gli sarebbero presto esplose sul viso e che si sorprendeva a voler baciare una ad una.

Fabrizio era bello di una bellezza stanca e ruvida, come una conchiglia sbeccata abbandonata sulla spiaggia ma pronta a restituire, dall’interno della sua madreperla opaca, il suono antico dell’oceano.

Era bello di una bellezza sfrontata e spontanea, ma non ne era consapevole, convinto di non meritare attenzioni, riconoscimenti, a volte persino affetto.

Era snervante.

Non camminarono a lungo, le indicazioni li condussero con precisione al locale soleggiato e tranquillo a cui si erano affidati.

Il bar scelto da Ermal era davvero molto carino. Si trovava in una stradina adiacente alla via principale, quindi rimaneva nascosto dagli occhi indiscreti e affamati dei turisti. Probabilmente era questo il motivo per cui non vi era molta gente all'interno.

Avevano optato, sfidando la fortuna, per il tavolino vicino alla vetrata.

A Fabrizio piaceva osservare il viavai della vita quotidiana; gli piaceva meno trovarcisi dentro, ma guardarlo gli rilassava la mente e, a volte, gli donava nuove idee per qualche pezzo.

Aveva deciso di abbandonare gli occhiali da sole sul tavolino, rassegnandosi al sembrare reduce di una notte da leoni per via dei capelli scarmigliati e delle occhiaie che, da quando si era svegliato, non erano migliorate di mezza virgola.

Alla fine aveva ordinato anche una brioche, oltre alla sua agognata spremuta d'arancia.

In realtà l'aveva fatto principalmente perché non voleva destare troppi sospetti in Ermal, cosa abbastanza stupida visto che Fabrizio non era assolutamente un tipo da colazione.

Eppure non ordinare quel qualcosa da mangiare gli era sembrato terribilmente scortese nei confronti dell'amico.

Che pensiero idiota.

Era stato Ermal ad incaricarsi di andare ad ordinare. Caffè, bicchiere d’acqua e bombolone per lui, spremuta e cornetto per Fabrizio.

Aveva pagato subito, poi se n’era andato dal collega volteggiando fra i tavoli e lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia, incapace di stare fermo un momento. Solo il cibo era stato in grado di placare il suo essere ipercinetico.

Fabrizio nel frattempo si era tolto gli occhiali da sole, lo sguardo perso nel tranquillo viavai al di là del vetro sottile.

Ermal si ritrovò ad osservare il suo profilo, gli occhi stanchi, la bocca leggermente socchiusa. Chissà a cosa stava pensando? Chissà quale osservazione stava frullando in quell’anima pura e così spesso adombrata da colpe che non aveva? Gli sarebbe piaciuto saperlo, gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi insinuare nei suoi pensieri e togliergli almeno alcune delle preoccupazioni che la notte gli impedivano di dormire.

Lo guardò portarsi il bicchiere alla bocca e voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui, e fu svelto a scostare gli occhi e occuparsi del bombolone, lungo la cui circonferenza già figurava un morso non indifferente.

\- Sai già che vuoi vedere oggi? Ammetto di non avere nessuna idea di cosa ci sia da fare a Lisbona. – fece all’improvviso Fabrizio, sbocconcellando il croissant che gli avevano portato qualche minuto prima.

\- Però, per favore, risparmiami i musei che me sto a sentì male! -aggiunse, puntandogli contro la brioche con fare minaccioso, fare brutalmente smorzato da quel sorriso che, da quando erano usciti dall'hotel, non aveva mai abbandonato le sue labbra.

Ermal tornò ad alzare lo sguardo solo quando si sentì minacciato dal cornetto puntato contro il suo naso e contemporaneamente assolto dal sorriso dell’amico.

\- Ma come, Fabbrì! E il museo delle polene seicentesche? - inventò di sana pianta fingendosi profondamente deluso.

\- Sto scherzando! - si premurò di rettificare immediatamente con tono più dolce, onde evitare che all’altro venisse un coccolone e lui si trovasse costretto a disfarsi del suo cadavere.

Quasi gli era andata la spremuta di traverso quando Ermal si era esibito in quell'espressione delusa: no, nemmeno con quella faccia da cucciolo abbandonato l'avrebbe accompagnato a vedere delle stupide polene... forse.

Il più giovane poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e la sua espressione si fece pensosa.

\- A dire il vero non ne ho idea, pensavo di fare due passi e vedere che cosa incontriamo sulla nostra strada! In effetti non è che possiamo concederci molto di più se alle tre dobbiamo essere di nuovo in hotel e di mezzo dobbiamo pure pranzare… - osservò con un’occhiata al display del cellulare. Erano già le dieci, altro che giornata libera! Era incredibile come il tempo volasse quando si era in giro per lavoro.

\- Potremmo fare una passeggiata sul lungomare, sennò… - propose con nonchalance, come se non fosse evidente che moriva dalla voglia di vedere le onde.

Ma quella mattinata voleva dedicarla a Fabrizio, perciò sarebbe stato lui a scegliere. Tutto ciò che gli importava ora come ora era riuscire a distrarlo dall’incubo delle interviste e godere ancora un po’ di quel bellissimo sorriso.

Fabrizio poggiò il cornetto sul piattino, accavallando la gamba e sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia, mentre Ermal esponeva a voce alta quelli che erano i suoi pensieri sul piano di battaglia della giornata.

Si ritrovò di nuovo a fissarlo, nonostante non avesse più gli occhiali da sole a schermare, almeno in parte, il suo sguardo.

Più volte gli avevano detto che dai suoi occhi era possibile capire i suoi pensieri e più volte Fabrizio aveva sperato che Ermal non fosse in grado di leggerli. Sarebbe stato un bel problema se il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui fosse riuscito a leggergli l'anima.

Più di quanto non fosse già riuscito a fare, s'intende.

Era impressionante il modo in cui Ermal riusciva a capirlo, sempre e comunque.

Si passò due dita sulle labbra, lasciando che i pensieri si accostassero alla voce dell'amico, che stava continuando ad esporre le proposte per la mattinata.

Il suono della voce di Ermal era particolare e, Dio, se gli piaceva.

Era come una carezza, come un bicchiere d'acqua fresca in mezzo al deserto. Per non parlare del modo in cui, poi, pronunciava alcune parole.

Adorava come il suo nome, le volte in cui non si limitava ad accorciarlo, scivolava su quella lingua.

Sarebbe rimasto ore e ore a sentirlo parlare.

Decise di relegare quei pensieri nell'angolo più buio della mente, abbandonandosi ad un sorriso affettuoso quando Ermal finì di parlare.

\- E andiamo a fa' du' passi in spiaggia. –

Si sporse leggermente sul piccolo tavolino che li separava, portando la mano ad affondare in quei ricci, esattamente come aveva fatto qualche minuto prima nella camera d'albergo.

\- Lo so Ermal che stai morendo dalla voglia di vedere il mare. -  
aggiunse in un sussurro, lasciando che il sorriso si caricasse di un sentimento troppo forte a cui Fabrizio non aveva ancora avuto nemmeno il coraggio di trovare un nome.

Abbandonò le sue dita in quei capelli morbidi per qualche istante, poi ritrasse la mano, dolcemente, lasciandola scivolare da un lato così da potergli rubare una rapida carezza.

\- Se non ne hai vogl… -

Ermal tacque. Come un ebete rimase a labbra socchiuse, la lingua ancora spinta contro il palato.

Era successo di nuovo. Ancora una volta Fabrizio lo aveva capito, lo aveva anticipato, con quella voce sincera e disarmante e quello sguardo buono che non era sicuro di meritare.

La sua mano si era attardata qualche istante di troppo fra i suoi ricci e poi, scivolando via, si era soffermata sul suo viso. Un gesto intimo, un gesto che gli fece trattenere il respiro e accelerare i battiti.

Chinò il capo, sorrise appena, ad occhi bassi. Non poteva permettersi che vi scorgesse ciò che stava provando.

Erano successe molte cose in quell’ultimo anno e mai come allora il cervello di Ermal era stato bollente di ragionamenti e pensieri martellanti, di elucubrazioni e domande sconvenienti.

Con Silvia aveva ormai chiuso una relazione che era durata per anni. Gli aveva fatto male lasciarla, ne aveva sofferto, ma ancora più della separazione aveva sofferto del motivo per cui era avvenuta.

Ci aveva creduto davvero, all’inizio, davvero era convinto che quella ragazza meravigliosa sarebbe stata il suo punto di arrivo, che lo avrebbe capito fino in fondo e gli avrebbe reso la vita un’avventura degna di essere vissuta. Ci aveva creduto, ma non era stato così.

Entrambi avevano cercato di tenere in piedi un’illusione, una proiezione fossilizzata dei loro desideri. Non aveva funzionato, ed Ermal aveva iniziato a pensare che nessun cuore fosse fatto per combaciare con il suo, che quell’amore sincero di cui tutti parlano non fosse in realtà mai stato scritto nelle sue stelle.

Nel frattempo aveva conosciuto Fabrizio, e quell’incontro, quella conversazione in quella camera d’hotel lo aveva lasciato folgorato.

Erano diversi, quasi opposti, avrebbe detto, eppure le loro anime vibravano all’unisono e si capivano. Si capivano senza chiedere nulla all’altro.

E aveva imparato a conoscere quegli abbracci spontanei, quei sorrisi timidi e la voce roca che aveva preso a popolare i suoi sogni con sempre maggiore frequenza.

Aveva iniziato a mal tollerare il silenzio, la solitudine, a vedere ciò che un tempo gli sembrava un buon rifugio come un peso difficile da sopportare. Aveva iniziato ad aver bisogno di lui.

E la consapevolezza di tutto quello lo aveva atterrito.

Il suo sorriso si spense, esaurito in un filo di fumo come uno stoppino bagnato.

Aveva pensato molto in quell’anno, si era fatto bollire il cervello di riflessioni, e tutte gli dicevano la stessa cosa: per quanto lo desiderasse, per quanto volesse quell’uomo con ogni fibra del suo corpo, quella era una strada che non poteva percorrere. Nonostante le luci all’interno fossero accese, se avesse bussato a quella porta, alla fine, per lui sarebbe rimasta chiusa.

\- Grazie, mi farebbe piacere. Ma solo se ti va, che già hai un piede nella fossa e non vorrei farti sprecare il tempo che ti resta! - scherzò, questa volta con un sorriso falso come Giuda, uno di quelli di repertorio che teneva per le interviste o i firmacopie che duravano più del dovuto.

Prima che la risata potesse rovesciarsi in una smorfia inversa si tenne la bocca occupata con un altro morso al bombolone, del quale ormai restavano solo briciole.

Il cuore di Fabrizio aveva perso un battito nel vedere quel sorriso dolce andare a dipingersi su quelle labbra. Adorava quell'espressione sul volto di Ermal, così genuina ed innocente. A saperlo prima, che quello era il risultato, l'avrebbe portato a vedere il mare un milione di volte.

Ma quell’espressione che tanto amava era stata immediatamente soppiantata da quel sorriso falso, quello che Ermal mostrava di routine quando di sorridere non ne aveva per niente voglia ma il mondo gli imponeva di farlo.

Ritrasse la mano velocemente, quasi come se si fosse bruciato.

Aveva osato troppo e gli aveva dato fastidio, non vi erano altre spiegazioni.

Si abbandonò ad una risata falsa, compagna di quel sorriso che ancora tirava le labbra dell'amico, poi afferrò il bicchiere e ci annegò dentro quel principio d'ansia a cui le sue stesse azioni avevano dato il via. Lo svuotò completamente, fino all'ultima goccia, decidendo di mollare a metà la brioche, lo stomaco tristemente chiuso.

Lanciò una veloce occhiata verso la vetrata, abbassando poi lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, mollemente abbandonate sulle gambe.

Fabrizio odiava il silenzio, così come odiava la solitudine e, in quel momento, Fabrizio era solo seduto a quel tavolino.

Non seppe per quanto tempo rimase in silenzio, la mente scombussolata da un uragano di pensieri. La paura pungente di aver di nuovo sbagliato, di aver fatto l'ennesimo passo falso.

Di nuovo, si passò le mani sugli occhi, massaggiandoli appena.

Voleva davvero smettere di pensare, solo per un minuto.

Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su Ermal, questa volta però evitando i suoi occhi.

Quel gesto repentino, tuttavia, aveva lasciato addosso ad Ermal una fastidiosa sensazione di freddo, di vuoto: la mano di Fabrizio si era ritratta alla velocità della luce senza quasi nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di incamerare che quel tocco era stato reale, che quella carezza era successa davvero.

Bevve un sorso d’acqua, lo sguardo incatenato al marciapiede lì fuori perché di incrociare quello del collega non se ne parlava nemmeno.

Intanto nemmeno Fabrizio lo stava guardando, preferiva evitare quell’imbarazzo.

Per un rapido istante il cuore di Ermal si irrigidì. E se avesse capito? Se fosse riuscito a scorgere ciò che con tanta fatica si impegnava a celare?

Ebbe vergogna, ebbe paura. Paura che Fabrizio potesse smettere di comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto, che quei tocchi gentili, quelle calde carezze, quei baci sfuggenti potessero esaurirsi e mutarsi in garbata freddezza, in educato distacco.

Certo, si era più volte ripromesso di ignorare i suoi impulsi e metterli a tacere a suon di ragione, ma Ermal era un gran bugiardo, e sapeva benissimo che ad ogni occasione il suo cuore sarebbe tornato ad infiammarsi per lui. Non poteva farci nulla, in realtà. Nemmeno se avesse avuto davvero forza di volontà sarebbe riuscito a concludere un granché.

L’altro, ignaro di quei pensieri stanchi e frenetici, si assicurò che l'amico avesse finito anche il caffè prima di schiarirsi la voce e parlare, dentro di sé un imperativo al quale si stava aggrappando con tutte le sue forze.

Sii normale, Fabrizio.

\- Sarà meglio che ci muoviamo, se poi viene troppo tardi si alza l'umidità e me vengono i reumatismi. - azzardò un sorriso sperando di essere abbastanza convincente.

\- Ce manca pure che me devo fa' portà in braccio all'hotel, che se me porti tu ci mettiamo du' giorni. –

Decise di allontanare a forza quegli ultimi minuti dalla sua mente imponendosi di rilassarsi e rivolse un occhiolino ad Ermal, prima di riposizionarsi gli occhiali da sole sul naso ed alzarsi dalla sedia.

\- Annamo, daje! –

Non poteva rovinarsi la giornata in quel modo, non ora, non a pochi minuti dal mare.

\- Ma piantala di dire stronzate! Ma che due giorni! Sei tu quello che c’ha la sciatica! – esclamò Ermal in risposta a quella battuta, sempre un poco piccato nel sentirsi rinfacciare la sua costituzione non proprio robusta.

Tuttavia era grato a Fabrizio per quella frecciatina che aveva rotto il silenzio, gli era grato per la sua decisione di alzarsi e portare via i tacchi da quel luogo in cui le insicurezze avevano già preso a gonfiare e occupare ogni spazio fra soffitto e pareti.

\- Questa non la finisci? - domandò con un cenno alla brioche imponendosi contemporaneamente di non cedere a quell’occhiolino maledetto e di tornare a comportarsi con la sua solita scioltezza, senza sguardi a mezz’aria che destassero sospetti.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere alla domanda che Ermal gli aveva posto, che il pezzetto di croissant che aveva abbandonato nel piattino era sparito dentro la sua bocca.

Gli ci volle qualche secondo per incamerare quello che era appena successo, ma non appena il criceto riprese la sua corsa, Fabrizio si lasciò scappare una leggera e sentita risata.

Fu quello il principale motivo per cui rimase leggermente indietro, e non perché si era tragicamente messo a fissare Ermal uscire dal locale, affatto.

Non appena tornò in se, lo seguì a passo svelto, biascicando un saluto che era un palese ed incomprensibile miscuglio tra “ _salve_ ” e “ _goodbye_ ”.

Raggiunto il fianco di Ermal si prese qualche istante per stiracchiarsi la schiena, mentre l'altro smanettava con il cellulare alla ricerca della strada giusta per raggiungere il mare.

\- Allora spiaggia, eh! – esclamò il ragazzo, finendo di controllare la rotta su Google Maps, giusto per essere sicuro di non sbagliare e non doversi sentir perculare per il resto dei suoi giorni, poi fece cenno all’amico di seguirlo.

Basta lagne, quella era una bella giornata, aveva deciso che sarebbe stata una bella giornata!

Almeno per Fabbrì doveva fare in modo che lo fosse per davvero...

\- E spiaggia sia! – gli fece eco Fabrizio.

Nell'esatto momento in cui l'aria fresca di Lisbona gli aveva di nuovo riempito i polmoni, aveva preso la solenne decisione che, almeno per quel giorno, avrebbe messo da parte ogni pensiero e si sarebbe goduto una così bella giornata.

O almeno l'avrebbe fatto per Ermal.

 

 

 


	2. Parte Seconda - Indirizzo

 

 

 

Ermal sospirò a pieni polmoni l’aria salmastra in arrivo dal mare, chiuse gli occhi per un istante e lasciò che il calore del sole gli restituisse quell’euforica energia che lo aveva caricato quel mattino.

Si voltò verso Fabrizio per sincerarsi che fosse ancora lì con lui e gli rivolse un sorriso elettrizzato, il sorriso di un bambino alle prese con una sorpresa.

\- Spero che ci si possa scendere, in spiaggia! Tu non hai idea di quanto mi manchi il mare quando siamo in Italia! Ma mi sa che è una cosa che se non ci cresci non puoi capire… Ma ti rendi conto che c’è della gente che muore senza aver mai visto il mare?! - riprese in un fiume di parole, l’amarezza di poco prima relegata a calci nel luogo più remoto della sua coscienza, spazzata via dalla prospettiva della sabbia sotto i piedi.

Fabrizio si ritrovò a sorridere, contagiato da quella gioia e da quell'entusiasmo.

\- Sembri davvero un bambino, Ermal. A sapere che ti ci vuole così poco per essere felice ti ci porto più spesso al mare! - disse, lanciandogli una veloce occhiata da dietro le lenti scure.

Ermal spalancò appena le palpebre: il commento di Fabrizio lo aveva raggiunto come una carezza, una premura a cui non era più abituato.

Voleva renderlo felice.

Non sapeva che la sua sola presenza era in grado di farlo, nemmeno immaginava che sarebbe bastata una sua sola parola ed Ermal sarebbe stato l’uomo più felice dell’universo.

\- Lo troveremo il modo di scendere in spiaggia, sta tranquillo. - continuò Fabrizio senza nemmeno lontanamente sospettare ciò che stava passando in quel momento per la testa del collega.

Non riuscì a trattenersi, una mano sfuggì al suo controllo e andò a posarsi sulla spalla del ragazzo al suo fianco, stringendo appena la presa.

Fu un contatto che durò solo un paio di secondi, ma Fabrizio si rese drammaticamente conto che anche se si fosse brutalmente impegnato non sarebbe mai riuscito a trattenere il suo corpo dalla continua ricerca di quello dell'altro.

Ne aveva un bisogno vitale, quasi come si ha bisogno dell'ossigeno.

\- E comunque lo capisco il tuo discorso. Cioè, per me non è così con il mare, ma con la periferia di Roma, però penso che sia uguale. - aggiunse, portando la stessa mano che fino a pochi attimi prima era sulla spalla di Ermal fino alla sua testa.

Certo che poteva anche metterselo un cappello per uscire, i suoi capelli dovevano essere davvero un disastro.

E mentre Fabrizio finiva di parlare e il contatto terminava troppo in fretta, Ermal si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se per una volta avesse ignorato il disagio che provava a prendere lui l’iniziativa e l’avesse abbracciato così, di slancio, senza un motivo.

Ma non lo fece, la sua mano rimase a mezz’aria in un gesto abortito a metà e andò ad infilarsi nella tasca dei pantaloni con impostata nonchalance.

\- Beh, ognuno ha i suoi modi di curarsi le ferite, no? - gli rispose in una di quelle sue frasi ermetiche che volevano dire un po’ tutto e un po’ niente.

Gli sorrise, questa volta un sorriso sincero e convinto, senza ritrosia né timidezza. Per quanto il suo cuore desiderasse di più era consapevole che l’amicizia di quel ragazzo era il bene più prezioso che avesse mai avuto e gli era grato per quello.

Sperò che quella gratitudine riuscisse ad arrivargli, sperò che quel sorriso fosse sufficiente affinché Fabrizio sentisse quanto Ermal era onorato di ricevere quel genere di attenzioni.

Riprese a camminare veloce, il passo lungo di tanto in tanto molleggiato nel sincerarsi che Fabrizio fosse ancora con lui.

Non era più ipercinetico come prima della colazione, non era un’irrazionale allegria a muovere i suoi passi in avanti a ritmo sostenuto.

Si impose di pensare al mare per non pensare ad altro, e per fortuna che l’acqua aveva tutto quel potere su di lui, altrimenti il suo repentino cambio di umore sarebbe stato troppo evidente perché passasse inosservato.

Ma il mare era sempre stato in un certo senso il suo rifugio e sapeva sempre come portare un sorriso sincero sulle sue labbra.

\- Il mare e la periferia… - commentò pensieroso, rallentando finalmente il passo fino a sincronizzarlo con quello dell’amico, gli occhi dietro le lenti scure ridotti a due fessure nel ragionamento.

\- Si cresce immaginando che ciò che vi è al di là sia meraviglioso, ma alla fine la meraviglia è il fatto di essere sopravvissuti a ciò che c’è al di qua… Ci sono orizzonti di cui ci vogliamo disfare e finiscono per essere l’unico luogo che riusciamo a chiamare casa… -

Fabrizio aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, l'espressione pensierosa nascosta quasi totalmente dagli occhiali da sole.

Se c'era una cosa che odiava di Ermal era la sua maestria nell'uscirsene sempre con le sue solite risposte enigmatiche. Certo, il più delle volte era diretto e non si faceva problemi a dire le cose come stavano, ma quando si finiva a parlare di lui ecco quel muro alto e impenetrabile fatto di parole non dette e significati celati. Ma prima o poi, lo sapeva, ci sarebbe riuscito a fare breccia in quel dannato muro.

Di Ermal invece Fabrizio amava i sorrisi, quelli veri, quelli che gli vedeva spuntare sulle labbra così raramente.

Si domandò quante volte quei sorrisi nascessero per merito suo.

Si domandò se mai uno di quei sorrisi fosse nato per merito suo.

Eppure, ora che Ermal gli camminava accanto, mantenendo il suo passo lento e strascicato, poteva tornare a sbirciare il suo profilo, rimanendo ad ascoltare le parole dell'altro, seguendo il suo ragionamento senza troppe difficoltà e domandandosi dove volesse andare a parare con un discorso del genere, riusciva a capire cosa il ragazzo volesse comunicare.

Più Ermal esponeva le sue idee, più Fabrizio pendeva dalle sue labbra, più sperava che quel discorso non raggiungesse mai una fine.

Ermal tacque qualche secondo, ispirato dalla sua analogia, come se avesse voluto sedimentare ciò che aveva detto, poi si voltò di scatto con un’aria ridicolmente soddisfatta.

\- Fabrizio! Ma è geniale! Potremmo scriverci una canzone su sta cosa! - esclamò dandogli un’energica pacca sul braccio con il dorso della mano con lo stesso entusiasmo di un bambino alle prese con chissà quale fantastica scoperta, e preso com’era da quell’idea improvvisa nemmeno si accorse che avevano svoltato l’ultimo angolo e dall’altro lato dell’attraversamento c’era finalmente il mare.

Fabrizio sobbalzò appena, spaventato da quel gesto improvviso.

Scoppiò a ridere, di gusto, di pancia. Rise talmente tanto e talmente forte che fu costretto a fermarsi, a togliersi gli occhiali ed asciugarsi gli occhi.

\- Sei proprio 'no stronzo, Ermal! - riuscì a biascicare tra un attacco di risa e l'altro e il sorriso di Ermal si mutò in una piccola “o” di confusione.

\- Che c’è? Perché uno stronzo? - domandò, mortificato dal fatto che il suo entusiasmo fosse stato accolto da un simile scherno. Che aveva detto di male?

\- Sono mesi che cerco de convincerti a lavorà ancora assieme, e tu te ne esci così all'improvviso! Cazzo, avessi saputo che bastava così poco! -

Tirò rumorosamente su con il naso, riacquistando una posizione eretta e poggiando nuovamente la mano sulla spalla dell'altro per sorreggersi.

\- Ma dai, Fabbrì! Che c’entra? Tu dici sempre che vuoi fare una band, io mica parlavo di fare una band! Lo sai che non mi piacciono, troppo casino, troppa gente... - replicò, un filino punto sul vivo dalla giusta osservazione del compagno.

Solo in quel momento Fabrizio spostò lo sguardo davanti a sé, incontrando il blu del mare, il volto vicinissimo al suo nel sussurrare parole che quasi fecero cedere le ginocchia ad Ermal.

\- Ehi, ci siamo. - disse con un filo di voce, indicando l'orizzonte con il mento.

Rimase qualche istante ad osservare il mare leggermente increspato dal vento: il sole si rifletteva su di esso donandogli un colore meraviglioso. Forse stava iniziando a capire il perché Ermal lo amasse tanto.

Aveva sempre avuto paura del mare, o meglio, era il pensiero del mare a terrorizzarlo.

L'immenso e sconfinato oceano, solo orizzonti, nessuna dimensione se non quella dell'infinito. A Fabrizio faceva una paura folle l'idea di sentirsi disperso, di non avere punti di riferimento in qualcosa di così vasto, di così inconsistente.

Niente a cui aggrapparsi nei momenti difficili, nei momenti in cui tutto ti fa cadere, ti fa annegare, ti ruba l'aria dai polmoni e ti spinge sempre più giù, sempre più in basso. E l'acqua ti opprime, ti schiaccia, riempie ogni cosa, ti soffoca.

Nessun modo per proteggere la gente che ami, il mare non perdona nessuno.

Ma guardare il mare con Ermal era diverso. Pensare al mare con Ermal era diverso.

Riusciva ad aggrapparsi a quella figura, a quel calore che il corpo accanto al suo emanava e per la prima volta non si sentiva solo di fronte all'oceano.

Ermal invece non si voltò verso il mare, non subito.

Per un lunghissimo istante rimase incantato a fissare quel volto, quegli occhi nuovamente liberi dalle lenti, quelle lentiggini che già avevano preso a spuntare.

Si inumidì le labbra, le socchiuse appena. La mano di Fabrizio era ancora sulla sua spalla.

Abbassò lo sguardo, incontrò la linea morbida delle sue labbra, si mosse impercettibilmente in avanti.

Sarebbe bastato così poco…

Scartò poco prima che fosse troppo tardi, scivolando via da quella presa ma premurandosi di afferrare nuovamente il ragazzo per un polso e trascinarlo dall’altro lato della strada, dove ormai solo una ringhiera e qualche metro li separavano dalla spiaggia.

Approfittò del vento in arrivo dal mare per sbollire il rossore che si era impadronito del suo viso a quella folle e incompiuta iniziativa e lasciò che la brezza gli facesse danzare i riccioli sulla fronte.

Poi sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso storto.

\- Dicevo qualcosa di più personale, di più intimo. Tipo un duetto. È più adatto a noi, no? -

Era più adatto a loro, un duetto.

Cosa voleva intendere con quella frase? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

Forse voleva dire che quando si trattava di loro due assieme il mondo attorno perdeva consistenza e tutto diventava un dialogo fra le loro anime, una conversazione silenziosa a livello del cuore.

Forse voleva dire che, per esperienza, in una band c’era sempre un leader e qualcun altro di subordinato, e loro due avevano un carattere troppo complicato, troppo amante della libertà e dell’indipendenza per non avvizzire e scalpitare in uno schema simile.

Fra loro erano alla pari, nessuno era più importante perché entrambi lo erano agli occhi dell’altro.

Non importanti, essenziali.

Come le due voci di un duetto che ne rendono unica la melodia.

Eppure non era una simbiosi opprimente, no. Vi era spazio per sé, vi erano silenzi che non erano ingombranti ma rigeneranti, e questo Ermal non lo aveva provato mai con nessun altro.

Fabrizio si rimise gli occhiali e lo seguì in silenzio, lasciando che lo sguardo scivolasse dalla figura di Ermal a quella dell'oceano davanti a loro.

Sorrise per quelle parole, sorrise per quel ghigno sghembo, un po' storto da un lato, _così Ermal_ , si ritrovò a pensare.

\- Direi proprio di sì. - si limitò a rispondere, abbassando lo sguardo sulla mano che ancora stringeva il suo polso.

Era quello il suo appiglio.

Si divincolò debolmente da quella presa senza perdere mai realmente il contatto con quelle dita affusolate e, un po' esitante, un po' incerto, sostituì il proprio polso con la propria mano.

Ne sfiorò prima il palmo, poi andò ad incastrare le proprie dita tra le sue, lentamente, spaventato, ma tremendamente coraggioso.

\- Ermal. - lo chiamò piano, lo sguardo diretto verso il mare.

Sicuramente era arrossito, fortunatamente non si sarebbe notato.

\- Faremo quanti duetti vorrai. -

Ermal percepì contro il suo palmo un calore diverso, una leggerissima pressione, e si rese conto che Fabrizio lo aveva preso per mano.

Le dita dell’uomo erano intrecciate alle sue in un gesto lento e appena tremolante, un gesto incerto e al contempo carico di una decisione gentile, pacata, rassicurante.

Fabrizio trasmetteva sicurezza, sempre.

Si voltò verso di lui. Non lo stava guardando, ma per Ermal fu come se lo stesse facendo e in quella frase si sentì colmato di una gioia indescrivibile, un sentimento talmente potente che spazzò via l’insicurezza di poco prima senza lasciarne traccia.

Fu una reazione spontanea e non ponderata, strinse la mano di Fabrizio, la strinse forte mentre le sue labbra sbocciavano in un sorriso incontenibile, innocente e disarmante come quello di un bambino. Poi, senza che si rendesse conto che era un uomo di trentasette anni e non un ragazzino spaventato dalla vita, che erano in mezzo alla strada e chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli, senza pensare a nulla se non al fatto che così, con la sinistra aggrappata alla ringhiera e la destra nella presa di Fabrizio, era felice di una felicità genuina mai raggiunta prima, inclinò la testa di lato e la poggiò sulla sua spalla.

Per tutto quel tempo Fabrizio aveva trattenuto il respiro: forse aveva osato troppo, forse non avrebbe dovuto prenderlo per mano.

Ma l'ansia era sparita alla stessa velocità con cui era arrivata, quando Ermal aveva rafforzato quella presa.

Solo allora Fabrizio si era preso il tempo di voltarsi a guardarlo.

Il sorriso che aveva visto nascere sulle labbra di Ermal gli aveva fatto perdere un battito.

Ma poteva, a quarantatré anni, sentirsi come un adolescente alla sua prima cotta? Poteva quel dannato ragazzo dal sorriso dolce farlo sentire come durante il primo amore?

Forse perché Ermal era davvero il suo primo amore.

Seguì un silenzio che a Fabrizio non faceva paura. Un silenzio che stava gridando all'orizzonte un sentimento a cui aveva iniziato a dare un nome. Un sentimento che faceva un male cane, ma di cui ormai non poteva più fare a meno.

Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito, in silenzio, perché qualsiasi parola sarebbe stata superflua e l’unica cosa che a Ermal importava in quel momento era il calore di quel corpo contro il suo, era il profumo buono di Fabrizio che si mescolava alla salsedine.

Quello tornò a guardare il mare, un sorriso esageratamente felice dipinto sulle labbra, il cuore impazzito e la mente sgombra da qualsiasi pensiero che non fosse il calore di quel corpo accanto al suo.

\- Volevo dirti… - esordì Ermal alla ricerca di parole che corrispondessero al vero dopo un minuto che gli era sembrato un millennio, la voce più bassa del solito, quasi un sussurro che solo lui e il mare avrebbero potuto capire.

L’altro si voltò appena verso di lui quando riprese a parlare e attese con trepidazione, con un po' di paura, con curiosità.

Non esisteva più niente intorno, c'erano unicamente loro e il mare.

Non si accorse di aver nuovamente trattenuto il respiro mentre la voce del ragazzo al suo fianco tornava a riempire il silenzio.

\- Sono felice, adesso. Non contento, proprio felice. - si premurò di specificare il più giovane, perché la differenza era importante.

Sospirò in modo lieve, gli occhi persi in quell’orizzonte che aveva sempre cercato in solitudine e che adesso si sorprendeva a scoprire ancora più bello, ancora più suo al fianco di quel ragazzo straordinario.

\- Mi fai proprio bene, tu… -

A quella confessione, Fabrizio strinse la presa su quella mano e sorrise. Sorrise mordendosi il labbro inferiore, avendo paura che quella felicità potesse sfuggire al suo controllo e uscire dal proprio corpo da un momento all'altro.

Non gli importava se Ermal non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti in quel senso, gli bastava quello. Gli bastava sapere che per quel ragazzo dall'animo puro lui era importante, una spalla su cui appoggiarsi, un amico con cui allontanarsi dai problemi della vita almeno per un po', almeno per un secondo.

Voleva baciarlo. Voleva passare la mano tra quei capelli e spingere quel volto verso il suo così da poter saggiare con delicatezze quelle labbra sottili. Non voleva di più, solo quello, solo per un istante. Non sapeva bene cosa l'avesse trattenuto dal voltarsi e da poggiare le labbra su quelle dell'altro, probabilmente quel minimo di buon senso che gli rimaneva in corpo. Sapeva solo che, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, anche lui era felice.

Ma anche quel momento giunse alla sua fine.

\- Beh, dai, vediamo se si può scendere senza dover scavalcare! - esclamò Ermal più acuto di un’ottava per cambiare discorso il più in fretta possibile, perché aveva sempre il coraggio di parlare dei suoi sentimenti ma non ce l’aveva mai per affrontare le conseguenze del suo mettersi a nudo.

Si era accorto del peso della sua dichiarazione, si era accorto che aveva mantenuto quel contatto per molto più tempo di quanto generalmente non trovasse imbarazzante e, consapevole di quanto in là si fosse spinto, a disagio con quell’incosciente intraprendenza, sciolse il contatto e superò il ragazzo, dandogli le spalle nella speranza che non si accorgesse del rossore selvaggio sul suo volto.

\- Ehi, non correre che non riesco a starti dietro! - si ritrovò a dire quasi d'inerzia Fabrizio, la bocca leggermente impastata per quel momento appena terminato.

Si sentiva svuotato da ogni cosa.

L'improvvisa consapevolezza dei suoi desideri lo aveva investito come una cascata d'acqua fredda e Fabrizio ebbe di nuovo paura, una paura folle di quello che stava diventando, di quello che Ermal gli faceva provare con la sua sola vicinanza.

Deglutì a vuoto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e seguendo il ragazzo.

Non doveva pensarci, doveva riuscire a rimandare tutto nell'angolo più remoto della sua mente e tornare ad essere il buon vecchio Fabbrì, il compagno di avventure.

Si impose di rimanere lucido, di cercare di smorzare quella tensione che gli tirava i tendini del corpo.

Non rovinare tutto, Fabrizio.

Ermal si lasciò andare ad uno sbuffo ironico ai limiti dell’auto rimprovero: aveva ragione, stava correndo.

O più precisamente stava scappando, come faceva sempre, come faceva ogni volta che la verità era troppo grande per poter essere affrontata con la consapevolezza di uscirne indenne.

Stava fuggendo da Fabrizio e ancora di più da se stesso.

\- Ci sono delle scale laggiù. - lo informò lui, indicando con una mano una scalinata che finiva dritta in spiaggia, riprendendo poi a camminare verso di esse senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo.

Ermal non rallentò, la marcia sempre puntata verso il mare.

Si era reso conto, nel momento preciso in cui si era sottratto a quel contatto, che se Fabrizio si fosse voltato verso di lui, se i loro occhi si fossero incontrati ed Ermal lo avesse guardato in viso, non sarebbe mai riuscito a trattenersi.

Si era reso conto, con il cuore in gola mentre annuiva distrattamente all’indicazione dell’amico e scendeva le scale a passo spedito, che se non si fosse levato di torno in quel momento la sua coscienza sarebbe andata in black out e lo avrebbe baciato.

Il fatto era che quella non era una semplice inclinazione, non era solo un affetto particolarmente profondo, un desiderio puramente carnale da soddisfare come si soddisfa la fame. Quello era amore, e negarlo era stupido quanto assecondarne la consapevolezza.

Quale era stato il momento in cui si era innamorato di Fabrizio?

Quale era stato il punto di non ritorno in cui aveva ammesso a se stesso il fatto di volere quell’uomo nella sua vita ancora, per sempre?

Quale era stata la prima volta in cui aveva guardato quelle labbra piene e aveva desiderato farle sue, interromperne il flusso di parole e assaggiarne il sapore, sentirle su di sé, su ogni centimetro quadrato del suo corpo?

Era stato a Sanremo, fra gli abbracci rubati di fronte alle telecamere? Era stato dopo, negli incontri sfuggenti fra i tour negli instore? O era stato prima, quando quell’avventura insieme era appena incominciata e nessuno dei due poteva immaginare dove i loro passi li avrebbero condotti?

Non lo sapeva. La sua unica certezza in quel momento era che più si impegnava a vedere Fabrizio solo come un amico, più il desiderio di poterlo amare ed essere amato a sua volta si gonfiava in lui, gli lasciava nel corpo bruciature che lo appagavano e lo facevano gridare di dolore.

E se si fosse lasciato andare? No, no, che follia.

Non adesso, non così. Non poteva permettersi un simile rischio, non poteva.

Ma non sapeva fino a che punto sarebbe riuscito a resistere, a trattenersi, a scrivere canzoni terminando aggettivi e participi con una _a_ che depistava dal vero destinatario.

Cosa doveva fare? Come doveva comportarsi?

Di nuovo arroccato nel suo mutismo si accucciò sulla riva e sfiorò l’estremità delle onde con tre dita, ne assorbì la freschezza sperando che potesse portare ordine nei suoi pensieri confusi. Poi retrocedette di qualche passo e si sedette sulla sabbia, le gambe larghe e i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Era felice. Era felice come mai era stato, lontano dalle ombre del suo passato, lontano da quelle sfide a se stesso fatte sugli scogli a Bari quando aveva tredici anni e non sapeva cosa farne del suo viso reso duro da una vita così breve e così intensa.

Eppure quella felicità, quella pace, quel senso di pienezza, facevano un male cane, perché in realtà non bastavano affatto, lo riempivano e lo svuotavano alla prima assenza.

Era un incoerente.

Fabrizio seguì Ermal giù per le scalette, mantenendo sempre qualche passo di distanza.

Si domandò se stesse scappando da lui, dai suoi gesti forse spinti eccessivamente oltre il sottile confine dell'amicizia, o se stesse semplicemente correndo verso il mare.

Decise di credere all'ultima opzione. Decise di credere alla versione secondo la quale non era colpa sua.

Mosse qualche passo nella sua direzione, ponderando se andarsi a sedere al suo fianco o meno.

Decise di prendersi qualche istante per accarezzarlo da lontano.

Ermal era bellissimo. I capelli mossi appena dal vento, le lunghe gambe mollemente abbandonate sulla sabbia, lo sguardo perso all'orizzonte, l'oceano sullo sfondo.

Sembrava un quadro.

Fabrizio si trovò a pensare che sarebbe volentieri rimasto a fissarlo per ore, ma era egoista e aveva bisogno di sentire accanto la sua presenza, anche se questo avrebbe comportato la distruzione di quell'opera d'arte.

Gli si fece vicino senza però sedersi al suo fianco.

Scrutò la sabbia che aveva intorno, partendo alla ricerca di qualche pietra tonda e sottile. Si riempì facilmente una mano e tornò accanto ad Ermal giusto in tempo per sentirlo parlare.

\- Ci pensi mai che la vita è imprevedibile, Fabbrì? - fece a voce alta, non sapendo bene quanto distante da lui fosse il ragazzo, ma sperando che si sedesse accanto a lui, vicino come lo era stato un attimo prima.

\- Ci pensi mai che da un momento all’altro tutto si rovescia, e mentre succede manco te ne accorgi? Un giorno sei a Fier col naso che sanguina e un giorno scendi da un traghetto a Bari e poi finisci a Lisbona con Fabrizio Moro. -

Rise piano, doveva sembrare ammattito per quelle considerazioni senza apparente capo né coda.

Forse lo era.

Fabrizio era curioso di sapere quale contorta associazione di pensieri l'avesse portato ad una riflessione del genere, ma decise di non domandare, perdendosi a sua volta in quelle parole.

Se c'era una persona che sapeva bene quanto la vita fosse imprevedibile, era proprio lui.

\- A me lo stai a dì? Che un giorno stavo riverso da qualche parte nei bassifondi di Roma, un giorno sul palco di Sanremo e oggi sto a Lisbona con Ermal Meta? -

Gli rivolse un sorriso divertito e con la mano libera afferrò uno dei sassolini e lo lanciò, facendolo rimbalzare ripetutamente sulla superficie del mare.

Poi ne prese un altro e fece la stessa cosa.

Poi un altro ed un altro ancora, fino a quando la sua mano non fu vuota.

Ermal lo guardò scegliere con cura i sassolini e scagliarli verso le onde, l’inclinazione perfetta a farli saltare più volte sulla superficie dell’acqua.

Fischiò, ammirato da tanta maestria -lui era sempre stato negato in quel gioco- e si ritrovò a pensare che se amava Fabrizio era soprattutto per questo, per il suo essere semplice e spontaneo, trasparente, immediato e non costruito nonostante la sensibilità profonda e l’incredibile intelligenza.

In uno star system di individui minuscoli idolatrati fino all’indecenza, in un giro di mentecatti che si autocompiacevano delle loro banalità, Fabrizio si metteva sempre in discussione, fuggiva l’effimera nuvola d’oro degli elogi e restava fedele a se stesso, sempre.

E poteva donargli la semplice e straordinaria bellezza di una mattina al mare a far rimbalzare i sassolini nell’acqua.

Solo quando i ciottoli nella sua mano furono terminati, Fabrizio si andò a sedere accanto ad Ermal, il ginocchio sinistro a sfiorare appena quello destro dell'altro.

Si tolse gli occhiali da sole accompagnando il gesto con un sospiro, poi portò due dita a massaggiarsi gli occhi, in quel gesto che ormai era diventato una sorta di tic nervoso.

\- Credo che la vita sia bella proprio per questo. - disse poi, lanciando un'ultima occhiata al mare prima di voltarsi a guardare Ermal, un sorriso dolce ad illuminargli lo sguardo.

\- Perché saprà sempre e comunque come sorprenderti. -

Il più giovane scoppiò a ridere sommessamente, le spalle appena scosse come in preda a piccoli e ravvicinati colpi di singhiozzo.

Bisognava ammettere che le loro vite erano tutto fuorché ordinarie!

Si voltò verso Fabrizio, verso quel sopravvissuto che proprio come lui aveva toccato il fondo e ne era risalito con le sue sole forze, faticando e non mollando mai. Era orgoglioso di lui, era fiero della strada che aveva percorso, e a volte, proprio come in quel momento, desiderava poter essere un viaggiatore nel tempo e tornare indietro ai momenti più bui di quel ragazzo, quando la paura gli annebbiava la vista e gli faceva perdere la strada di casa. Avrebbe voluto tornare a quei tempi e farlo alzare in piedi, abbracciarlo forte e dirgli che ce l’avrebbe fatta, che si sarebbe tolto di dosso quella ruggine pesante e corrosiva e che avrebbe avuto un futuro radioso e soprattutto che se non si amava ancora non doveva preoccuparsi, perché un giorno qualcuno lo avrebbe amato talmente tanto da valere anche per lui.

Ispirato dal collega, anche lui si tolse gli occhiali, appendendoli alla camicia e tornando subito a guardarlo in volto, cercando di non pensare che quando si nascondeva gli occhi a quel modo un po’ stanco e un po’ imbarazzato era veramente bellissimo.

Poi l’uomo gli sorrise, e come un cretino alle prese con la sua prima grande cotta sentì le farfalle nello stomaco e il calore irradiarglisi dal cuore.

Gli sorrise a sua volta e si chiese se in un certo senso lui potesse contarsi fra le cose che avevano saputo sorprenderlo.

Per quanto lo riguardava, Fabrizio lo era stato. Continuava ad esserlo.

\- Specialmente quando pensi che non abbia più nulla da offrirti. - aggiunse, di nuovo quel sorriso sghembo a colorargli le guance.

\- E poi mette sulla tua strada qualcosa che non saresti mai riuscito a immaginare. Qualcosa di meraviglioso che ribalta tutte le tue prospettive. -

Questa volta si impose di guardarlo negli occhi, di credere fino in fondo nelle sue parole. Mantenne il suo sguardo scuro legato a quello di Fabrizio, le labbra ora meno tese, la loro linea più morbida.

Con quei discorsi stava camminando su un filo sottile, e sotto di lui non c’erano protezioni, ma quel giorno proprio non riusciva a fermarsi, quel giorno le parole non volevano saperne di rimanere subordinate al giogo del buonsenso.

Continuava a girarci intorno, ad avvicinarsi al confine senza tuttavia valicarlo mai. Era bravo in quel tipo di danza, ma non avrebbe certo potuto ballare in eterno.

Fabrizio non riusciva a capire Ermal.

O per meglio dire, riusciva sempre a vedere oltre quel primo strato di protezione che il ragazzo aveva messo su, andando oltre la facciata che si era creato quando aveva a che fare con il resto del mondo, ma quando credeva di aver raggiunto le corde più profonde della sua anima, Ermal si ritirava. Fuggiva ai suoi occhi, ritenuti probabilmente indiscreti. Si chiudeva a riccio e teneva tutti lontano, tutti compreso lui.

Ma dopotutto chi era lui per pretendere di raggiungere quell'anima intimorita?

Si chiese se Ermal avesse qualcuno di fidato, qualcuno a cui mostrava quella parte più nascosta.

Probabilmente l'aveva mostrata a sua madre, forse ai suoi fratelli e a Silvia.

Una nota di gelosia gli attanagliò le viscere, una gelosia immotivata che non voleva e non poteva provare, ma che inevitabilmente faceva capolino nel suo essere ogni volta che pensava a quella ragazza.

Distolse lo sguardo da quel sorriso, non riuscendo a sostenerlo ulteriormente, non con quei pensieri in testa almeno.

Palese, il suo evitarlo stava diventando troppo palese.

Si schiarì la voce e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Non aveva idea di cosa rispondere a quella frase. Cosa mai avrebbe potuto dirgli? Che aveva ragione? Che condivideva pienamente quel sentimento?

Si domandò quanto sarebbe risultata veritiera una qualsiasi sua risposta, dato che l'unica cosa che voleva dirgli era che era stato proprio lui quella cosa meravigliosa che era apparsa improvvisamente nella sua vita.

Quella cosa meravigliosa che era stata in grado di ribaltare tutte le sue prospettive.

Solo i suoi figli, prima di lui, erano riusciti in questo, dare quella svolta di salvezza alla sua intera esistenza.

Ma come avrebbe mai potuto dirgli una cosa del genere?

Con quale coraggio avrebbe poi continuato a guardarlo in faccia?

Non poteva metterlo in una posizione tanto scomoda, non poteva dargli un altro peso a cui pensare.

Doveva farlo per Ermal.

Decise quindi di non rispondere, di far cadere la discussione lì, prima che i suoi occhi iniziassero a parlare al posto suo.

Rimase in silenzio, si stiracchiò e si lasciò cadere sulla sabbia calda, allargando le braccia e chiudendo gli occhi.

Il sole a scaldargli la pelle, il rumore del mare nelle orecchie e il profumo di Ermal ad annebbiargli i sensi.

Fabrizio amava il sole come amava poche cose nella vita. La pioggia gli metteva una tristezza infinita, si definiva un po' meteoropatico, in effetti.

\- Oggi è proprio una bella giornata. - se ne uscì improvvisamente, lasciando che il sorriso tornasse sulle sue labbra.

\- Mi piace un sacco il sole, sai? Mi sembra che la vita sia più bella quando c'è il sole. È un po' come essere amati, no?   
La pioggia invece rende tutto più... grigio. -

Ma Ermal era bello anche con la pioggia.

Ermal però era distratto, la concentrazione tutta indirizzata ad un gioco segreto di cui Fabrizio non era al corrente.

Ancora un passo, mento in alto, sguardo fermo.

Era un equilibrista in bilico fra i suoi desideri, e doveva camminare con attenzione. Il vuoto non perdona, gli errori non hanno rimedio.

Un passo avanti, un passo indietro, era un ritmo complicato da tenere, un valzer serrato che non gli lasciava tregua.

Perché continuava a comportarsi così? Perché continuava a parlare in quel modo? Avrebbe dovuto smettere, smettere di sporgersi dal bordo, di tentare la sorte, di insinuare e ritrarsi subito, ardito e sfuggente come un’onda.

Era un gioco pericoloso, e se si fosse bruciato sarebbe stata solo colpa sua.

Ma con Fabrizio proprio non riusciva a trattenersi, voleva indagare, saggiare un terreno che sapeva già di trovare arido ma che sotto sotto, nel più distorto egoismo, sperava di poter scoprire fertile.

La ragione gli faceva convenire che avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere, allontanarsi, abbandonare quella folle tentazione, ma la ragione, per quanto fosse ferma e irremovibile, parlava troppo a bassa voce.

Quindi resse lo sguardo, lo fece quasi con sfrontatezza e fu con una tremenda sensazione di amaro in bocca che vide Fabrizio cedere per primo.

Si schiarì la voce, ma non parlò e quando si portò ancora una mano fra i capelli Ermal comprese di averlo messo in imbarazzo, un imbarazzo che lo portava ad evitarlo.

Perché era quello che stava facendo: lo stava evitando.

Senza parlare si era stiracchiato e si era sdraiato sulla sabbia fine, a braccia larghe come un angelo anticonvenzionale.

Era di una bellezza massacrante, così come era massacrante la consapevolezza di averlo steso accanto a sé senza poterlo nemmeno sfiorare.

Aveva sbagliato, e ciò che aveva detto li aveva allontanati di miglia e miglia in un istante.

Ermal sentì un dolore pungente dritto in fondo all’anima, un peso sullo sterno e un nodo in gola.   
Nessun commento era giunto alla sua mezza confessione. Era forse un velato rifiuto?

Sospirò a fondo, l’aria ad uscirgli tremolante dalle labbra appena socchiuse. Non si sdraiò canto a Fabrizio, rimase seduto e strinse appena i pugni quando quello cambiò drasticamente argomento.   
Sì, era una bella giornata, ma per un verso o per l’altro lui continuava a non riuscire a godersela.

Non rispose subito, si prese il suo tempo in quello che apparve come un silenzio un po’ troppo lungo per non destare sospetti.

Non sentendo risposta da parte di Ermal, Fabrizio socchiuse gli occhi, parandosi dal sole con una mano così da non diventare ancora più cieco di quanto già non fosse.

Ermal era ancora lì, al suo fianco, eppure non c'era davvero. Lo capiva dal suo sguardo lontano, dalla bocca tirata in una linea retta.

Chissà a cosa stava pensando. Forse gli mancava casa, forse si era accorto che Fabrizio stava evitando discorsi da cui poteva uscire solo distrutto.

Deglutì, o almeno ci provò. La gola era diventata irrimediabilmente secca e un senso di stanchezza gli era piombato addosso senza nemmeno chiedere scusa.

Era così stanco di fare sempre la cosa sbagliata.

\- Immagino di sì… - disse finalmente Ermal senza prodigarsi in ulteriori spiegazioni.

Il sole era come essere amati? Lo aveva pensato spesso anche lui, ma puntualmente si trovava contraddetto dalla vita.

\- Non saprei a dire il vero. Può darsi, bisognerebbe convincermene. -

Rise di se stesso e delle sue debolezze, delle sue speranze disattese, delle sue illusioni che non aveva il coraggio di lasciar cadere come maschere.

\- Ma la pioggia non è sempre un male. Beh, almeno non per me. Ogni tanto ci vuole, ti rimette in riga i pensieri. Mi ci vorrebbe in effetti un bel temporale. - e rise ancora, piano, quasi sottovoce, e nella sua risata filtrava la vergogna, la delusione. E quella piccola speranza che non riusciva a uccidere nemmeno volendo.

\- Ma finché dura godiamoci il bel tempo! - esclamò cercando di scacciare quel disagio e lasciandosi cadere anche lui all’indietro, le mani intrecciate dietro la testa e gli occhi chiusi.

Respirò a fondo.

Aveva tanto da dire, fiumi di parole. Ma non disse nulla.

La risposta arrivò lontana e ovattata alle orecchie di Fabrizio, riempite invece dal rumore nevrastenico del sangue che gli correva nelle vene e dallo spezzarsi della diga dei suoi pensieri, quei pensieri che lasciava uscire solo di notte, protetto dal buio freddo della solitudine.

Abbassò la mano sugli occhi, prendendo un pugno di sabbia nell'altra.

Sarebbe stato così semplice diventare sabbia e farsi portare via dal vento. Sarebbe bastato così poco. Ma Fabrizio era un codardo anche sotto questo punto di vista.

Era così stanco di avere paura.

Basta.

Sentì Ermal parlare di temporali che schiariscono i pensieri. Sentì Ermal chiedere aiuto per un momento di pace, la stessa pace che lui stava cercando da anni.

Decise di non pensare più. Decise di chiudere quel dannato rubinetto e vivere per una volta come gli diceva il cuore.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, afferrando Ermal per un braccio e tirandolo di nuovo su a sedere.

\- Spogliati. - ordinò, slegandosi la felpa dalla vita e togliendosi la maglietta, abbandonando poi entrambe sulla sabbia dove era seduto qualche istante prima.

\- Daje su Ermal, spogliati! - lo incitò nuovamente, rivolgendogli un sorriso divertito mentre si mise ad armeggiare con la cintura.

Si tolse le scarpe, i calzini e poi anche i pantaloni.

Grazie a Dio aveva messo i boxer buoni.

Il vento fresco di maggio gli accarezzava la pelle, intirizzendola appena, e fu in quel momento che si rese conto che forse non era stata un'ottima idea. Dopotutto ne usciva da una mezza influenza e di lì a pochi giorni avrebbero dovuto esibirsi su un palco in mondovisione, se a lui o ad Ermal fosse andata via la voce sarebbe stata la fine.

Eppure Fabrizio decise di non pensarci, la sua ipocondria che gli gridava di rivestirsi per evitare la polmonite venne relegata nell'angolo più buio della mente, lontana da quel momento di follia che aveva deciso di seguire. Per una volta.

Mosse qualche passo verso il mare, voltandosi di nuovo verso Ermal e agitando una mano.

\- Muoviti o te mollo lì! -

Non voleva pensare più a niente se non a quel momento. Se non a quel ragazzo. Se non a loro, anche se non ci sarebbe mai stato nessun vero e proprio loro.

Per una volta.

 

 

 


	3. Parte Terza - Francobollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' finita l'Eurovision e nonostante la soddisfazione per la meravigliosa esibizione e per l'ottimo piazzamento (anche se San Marino infame state of mind) il Lisbona mood in cui questi due e il loro magnifico entourage ci manca già tantissimo.  
> Quale modo migliore di rimanere aggrappate ancora un po' alla bellissima atmosfera che questi dieci giorni ci hanno regalato se non aggiornando Cartolina da Lisbona alle quattro del mattino?  
> Buon #TravellingLemon a tutti! <3
> 
> F_A_E_R

 

 

Ermal non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo era rimasto così, le mani sotto la testa e gli occhi chiusi, il respiro in accordo con le onde, le orecchie impegnate ad ascoltare i discorsi dei gabbiani.

Sapeva solo che mai come allora aveva ringraziato il mare di coprire i suoi pensieri, di camuffare il rumore che facevano.

Non poteva continuare così. Doveva prendere una decisione, o ne sarebbe andata della sua salute.

Ma che decisione? La scelta era fra assecondare i suoi desideri, confessare a Fabrizio i suoi sentimenti per togliersi almeno quel peso dal cuore e tentare la sorte ma almeno sapere di che morte morire, oppure tenersi tutto dentro, ignorare il sentimento dirompente che continuava a mascherare con battute stupide e discorsi senza senso per preservare Fabrizio da qualcosa che non meritava, condannando però se stesso ad un’infelicità totale e assoluta.

Ma la reazione dell’amico alla sua mezza confessione era ancora vivida nella sua memoria, ed Ermal si era reso conto che qualunque strada avesse scelto, alla fine, la cosa che contava di più era l’amicizia di Fabrizio, si era reso conto che amore o meno sputare su quelle mani sempre pronte ad aiutarlo e a sostenerlo sarebbe stato imperdonabile.

Basta quindi tirare la corda, basta cercare qualcosa che non avrebbe mai trovato, basta forzare le relazioni.

Doveva accontentarsi, perché ciò che aveva era già un miracolo, e doveva esserne grato.

All’improvviso però si era sentito afferrare per un braccio e aveva aperto gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere Fabrizio che lo rimetteva in piedi.

\- CHE COSA?! - aveva sbottato, acuto in maniera imbarazzante, all’assurdo ordine di spogliarsi.

Doveva essere avvampato, che figura di merda!

Fabrizio intanto aveva preso a liberarsi dei vestiti e aveva continuato ad incitarlo.

Allibito, lo aveva guardato spogliarsi e rimanere in boxer, il sorriso ammiccante che non voleva saperne di lasciare le sue labbra.

\- Fa.. Fabbrì che cazzo fai, fa un cane! - aveva balbettato, spiazzato da quell’iniziativa e incapace di produrre un pensiero di senso compiuto.

\- UN _FREDDO_ CANE! - si era poi corretto immediatamente, resosi conto di essersi incartato ancora una volta, gli occhi fissi sui muscoli dell’uomo di fronte a lui.

Fabrizio era scoppiato a ridere nel vedere la reazione che quella sua geniale trovata aveva scaturito in Ermal.

Poteva leggere tutto il genuino stupore nei suoi occhi e l'imbarazzo del non capire le sue intenzioni.

Adorava quando l'agitazione gli faceva mangiare le parole.

Ermal scosse la testa come se avesse avuto a che fare con un bambino: se si fossero ammalati sarebbe stato un casino immane. Era impazzito?

Ma quel ragazzo era la sua debolezza, e non sapeva dirgli di no.

Rise e con una fretta quasi spasmodica si tolse il gilet, sfilò i pantaloni, gettò sulla sabbia camicia e occhiali e abbandonò lì a fianco scarpe e calzini, correndo in direzione dell’acqua prima che il vento gli facesse cambiare idea.

Fabrizio continuò a ridere, la sua risata che si mescolava a quella di Ermal sovrastando il rumore del mare.

Lo osservò togliersi i vestiti, prendendosi qualche istante per accarezzare famelicamente la linea della sua schiena, giù fino all'elastico dei boxer, per poi risalire fino ai riccioli scompigliati che gli lambivano il collo.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, continuando a ridacchiare pieno di una gioia folle che non provava da tanto tempo. Forse dall'ultimo concerto.

Sentiva l'adrenalina corrergli sotto la pelle, proprio come quando stringeva il microfono tra le mani e la musica gli batteva nella cassa toracica.

\- Sei lento! - gli gridò Ermal correndogli affianco e mollandogli una pacca sulla spalla, prima di tuffarsi e riemergere subito dopo, i ricci zuppi a cadergli sugli occhi e una risata sincera e profonda a scuotergli le spalle.

\- E tu sei 'no stronzo! - si lasciò sfuggire, correndogli dietro.

Si tuffò qualche istante dopo di lui, pentendosi immediatamente della sua scelta.

L'acqua era davvero gelata, cazzo.

\- Cazzo, Fabbrì, è freddissima! -

Ermal rise ancora, perché in fondo poteva godersi quei momenti in cui nulla più esisteva se non loro, se non la gioia di stare insieme così, senza bisogno d’altro.

\- Eh, me ne sono accorto! - gli rispose, scuotendo la testa per togliersi i capelli bagnati da davanti agli occhi, proprio come fanno i cani quando sperimentano la meraviglia del bagno.

\- Porca puttana, devo dare due bracciate o congelo! - esclamò l’altro, forse un tantino esagerato, muovendo le braccia per stare a galla.

Beh, dopotutto era ancora Maggio, e l’Atlantico non era il Mediterraneo…

Fabrizio si fece più vicino ad Ermal, lasciando che una risata genuina gli scuotesse il corpo e l'anima.

L'acqua fredda del mare era stata in grado di cancellare i pensieri cupi che gli avevano adombrato la mente tutta la mattina. Gli aveva lavato via quella montagna di paure che gli opprimevano il petto e gli toglievano il respiro, regalandogli boccate di aria pulita.

Ora c'erano solo lui ed Ermal, i sorrisi sulle loro labbra e una probabile broncopolmonite dietro l'angolo.

Gli schizzò un po' d'acqua sul volto, continuando a ridere come un cretino.

Ermal strizzò gli occhi e continuò a ridere di pancia, così forte che un po’ d’acqua gli entrò in bocca e fu svelto a sputarla in una piccola fontanella.

\- Eddai Fabbrì che mi fai bere! - si lamentò per finta.

Non se ne stette a subire in silenzio e ricambiò il trattamento schizzandolo a sua volta, l’acqua che si sollevava ogni volta che la sua mano rigida ne colpiva la superficie.

\- Ermal, mi sa che qua ce ne torniamo a casa tutt'e due con la febbre a quaranta. -

Ma più pensava a quanto pessima fosse stata quell'idea, più rideva, più si sentiva bene.

\- Ti prego, no, che non ce lo possiamo permettere! - e sghignazzò immaginandosi cosa sarebbe successo se il loro entourage li avesse saputi a fare il bagno in mutande come due adolescenti senza criterio.

Forse un pochino lo erano, mentre si schizzavano l’un l’altro senza davvero preoccuparsi delle conseguenze delle loro azioni. Forse avrebbero dovuto esserlo sempre, perché in quel momento la sua testa era sgombra da ogni preoccupazione, da ogni tristezza. C’era spazio solo per la gioia, per il divertimento, per le risate. C’era spazio solo per quel sentimento di folle libertà che gli teneva caldo nonostante a temperatura dell’acqua e del vento.

\- E mo ti lascio indietro io! - esclamò all’improvviso Fabrizio, prendendo a nuotare verso la scogliera.

\- E allora vedi che sei tu lo stronzo? -

Ermal diede un colpo di reni e si immerse, il freddo ormai passato, poi riemerse dopo qualche metro e prese a fendere le onde con bracciate precise, i muscoli della schiena che si contraevano ad ogni movimento.

Gli era mancato nuotare, e in quella stagione folle di impegni ancora non era riuscito a concedersi un bagno in santa pace, una nuotata tranquilla senza l’ansia di dover stare attento a non incontrare fan troppo moleste. Era abbastanza assurdo che fosse riuscito a dedicarsi quel momento a Lisbona grazie a Fabrizio Moro.

Ma dopotutto era Fabrizio stesso ad essere assurdo, a sorprenderlo ogni volta.

Si fermò e si guardò attorno alla ricerca dell’amico, constatando contemporaneamente che nonostante si toccasse ancora avevano staccato la spiaggia già di un bel pezzo.

\- Guarda che non ti conviene, eh, sfidarmi a nuoto! - lo ammonì, tornando sott’acqua e riemergendo subito dopo con il solo obbiettivo di togliersi i capelli dagli occhi senza dover usare le mani.

\- Lo so che non mi conviene, sei tu il sirenetto qui, non io. - parlò a voce abbastanza alta per sovrastare il casino dei loro corpi che si infrangevano contro le onde.   
Sapeva bene che in acqua non vi era storia, che Ermal era nel suo ambiente naturale e che non l'avrebbe mai battuto ad una gara vera e propria.

Ma in fondo a Fabrizio non importava e l'unica cosa che contava era vederlo felice.

\- Sirenetto, che esagerato! - fece divertito prendendo a nuotargli attorno in cerchi concentrici, un movimento a spirale che lo portava sempre più vicino a lui.

Si ritrovò a pensare che Fabrizio era davvero troppo gentile, che elargiva complimenti con una spontaneità e una sincerità che gli invidiava.

Anche in quello si vedeva quanto fosse buono: ai suoi occhi c’era sempre qualcosa in lui da poter elogiare, che fosse la sua abilità nel nuotare, una sua canzone o un tratto del suo carattere che Ermal aveva sempre creduto un difetto.

Vedeva in lui del buono che lui stesso non riusciva a vedere e quasi arrivava a convincerlo con i suoi sussurri rochi, con i suoi sguardi gentili.

Negli occhi di Fabrizio Ermal non era il ragazzino acido e spaventato, non era la star dalle risposte criptiche, non era il figlio di suo padre.

Era di più, molto di più, e a volte gli piaceva credere a quell’immagine che l’amico gli dava di sé.

Fabrizio si voltò di schiena, iniziando a nuotare ad un simil-dorso, giusto per poter osservare Ermal farsi più vicino.

Sorrise nello scoprire nel suo sguardo quella scintilla che solo poche volte aveva avuto la possibilità di ammirare. Quella scintilla ricca di vita, di una bellezza antica che deve essere scoperta un passo alla volta. Di un fiume di parole che va ascoltato piano, sottovoce, in silenzio.

Lo sapeva: era stata quella la prima cosa che lo aveva fatto innamorare.

Rallentò drasticamente la sua corsa, lasciandosi accarezzare dal mare per qualche istante.

Aveva sì paura dell'oceano, ma il farsi cullare dall'acqua era qualcosa che riusciva a calmargli ogni singolo muscolo del corpo e della mente.

\- Voglio vivere così! Fanculo a tutto il resto! - esclamò allegro Ermal, caricato di una nuova energia da quel folle colpo di testa che avevano deciso di intraprendere assieme.

Era incredibile il potere che l’acqua aveva su di lui.

Era incredibile il potere che la risata di Fabrizio aveva su di lui.

Fabrizio si abbandonò ad una bassa e roca risata e si ritrovò a pensare che nemmeno a lui avrebbe fatto così schifo.

Solo lui ed Ermal, una casetta in riva al mare, una chitarra e nient'altro.

Chissà, magari in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a trovare quel senso di pace che tanto cercava.

Ma Fabrizio sapeva bene che non avrebbe resistito più di un mese lontano dal palco, come sapeva che nemmeno Ermal ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Il suo mestiere era la sua vita, e Fabrizio lo amava con ogni singola fibra del corpo.

Si lasciò trasportare dalla corrente, ma il freddo stando fermo era quasi insopportabile. Fu costretto quindi a ricacciarsi scompostamente in acqua e riprendere a nuotargli accanto.

\- Ti ci vedo, sai? A vivere di mare e canzoni. - disse, abbassando il tono della voce quasi avesse dovuto rivelargli un segreto.

Ermal gli si avvicinò ancora e parlò di nuovo, la voce più bassa come se si stessero scambiando chissà quale confidenza.

\- Sarebbe una bella vita, in effetti! Magari un giorno mi comprerò una casa al mare e andrò a suonare sulla spiaggia… come una creatura mitologica! - scherzò, pensando in cuor suo che quel destino non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto se al suo fianco ci fosse stato lui, se quella casa al mare l’avessero condivisa.

\- Il mare te fa proprio bene, sono giorni che non ti vedevo così felice. -  
Combattendo contro il vento freddo, lasciò uscire un braccio dall'acqua.

La mano di Fabrizio si impadronì per qualche momento dei capelli fradici di Ermal in quel gesto di cui aveva reclamato l'esclusiva, e fu quella ancora più del mare ad ampliare il suo sorriso, a tendergli le labbra sempre di più, ad illuminargli gli occhi come se la felicità di quell’istante non potesse più essere trattenuta in alcun modo.

Di solito era Fabrizio quello a cui i sentimenti si leggevano in volto, lui si vantava di avere una discreta faccia da poker, ma non in quel momento. In quel momento l’amore gli brillava sul viso come se ci fosse stata una stella.

\- Fabbrì, lo sai! Non è mica solo il mare che… - ma tacque bruscamente, interrotto da una nuova confessione, da un sussurro basso che lo lasciò con una scarica elettrica su per la schiena e un senso di vuoto leggero nella testa.

\- Sei bello quando ridi così. Dovresti ridere più spesso. - mormorò improvvisamente Fabrizio, ritraendo la mano senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel volto.

In quel momento, in mezzo al mare, con il freddo pungente che si insinuava sotto la pelle e il cuore leggero di una spensieratezza mai provata, si sentiva coraggioso come poche volte in vita sua era stato.

Forse aveva esagerato ma poco gli importava.

Se all'inizio era più semplice riuscire a censurare quella valanga di sentimenti che lo aveva travolto, ora era diventato difficile.

Difficilissimo.

Si domandò inevitabilmente cosa Ermal stesse pensando in quel momento, se il suo commento l'aveva messo in una posizione difficile o se l'avesse preso come un commento come tanti.

Non era di certo il primo né l'ultimo che gli diceva quelle parole, e lo sapeva bene.

Ermal chinò il capo in uno dei suoi rari sorrisi timidi, poi lo guardò negli occhi, l’acqua fredda che non bastava più a congelargli i pensieri.

In cuor suo, egoisticamente, Fabrizio desiderava fortemente che quel sorriso dolce, quello che gli illuminava lo sguardo, lo rivolgesse soltanto a lui.

Non si accorse che Ermal si stava facendo più vicino, troppo occupato a perdersi in quegli occhi scuri.

Perché Fabrizio era di un’onestà disarmante, perché erano uno di fronte all’altro e la corrente li sospingeva, sempre più vicini, perché Ermal era un gran incoerente e all’incoerenza purtroppo non c’è cura.

Il più giovane lo guardò negli occhi e si dimenticò di tutto, di ogni singola decisione, di come si erano ritrovati lì, di cosa era saggio fare e non fare.

\- Tu sei bello sempre, Fabbrì. - si lasciò sfuggire in un soffio.

Fabrizio sentì il sangue risalirgli di prepotenza lungo il collo, su fino alle guance.

Non era la prima volta che l'altro elogiava la sua presunta bellezza, e ogni volta finiva per nascondere il volto tra le mani, imbarazzato e senza una risposta.

Ma questa volta era diverso. Vi era un'intimità spaventosa in quella frase appena sussurrata, in quello sguardo che non gli stava lasciando scampo.

Aveva la bocca secca e il respiro sembrava essersi bloccato a metà del suo tragitto, rimanendo incastrato nei polmoni senza alcuna possibilità di salvezza

Il cervello di Fabrizio lavorava veloce, cercava una via di fuga prima che non fosse più in grado di dettare regole al corpo e di abbandonarlo in balia dei propri desideri, i quali stavano spingendo per liberarsi dalle catene con cui li aveva imprigionati.

Ma poi accadde.

Ad occhi socchiusi Ermal si sporse appena in avanti, quel tanto che bastava ad annullare la distanza che li separava e a sfiorare le labbra del ragazzo con le sue.

Le labbra di Ermal erano calde. Calde e bagnate.

Sapevano di mare.

Fu un contatto breve, appena accennato. Una leggera carezza capace di incendiare il corpo, la mente, l'anima.

Il tempo si fermò e Fabrizio fu convintissimo di star immaginando tutto, di essere ancora a letto in albergo e che tutto ciò fosse successo solo nella sua testa, ma l'acqua fredda era ancora lì, e anche il profumo di Ermal a riempirgli le narici, e anche quelle labbra premute sulle sue in un gesto casto e disordinato.

Cazzo. Cazzo lo stava baciando.

Ermal assaporò le labbra di Fabrizio come in un sogno: erano bagnate, salate, morbide, erano tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, e in quel momento si accorse di quello che aveva fatto.

Spalancò gli occhi e interruppe il contatto, distruggendo quel momento con un colpo di reni che lo allontanò bruscamente.

L’aveva baciato.

Testa di cazzo, l’hai baciato!

\- Io… scusa… scusa, non so… Fai… Fai finta di… Mi dispiace… non...- prese a balbettare, gli occhi ancora sgranati, le labbra livide di terrore.

Panico.

Panico e basta.

Aveva fatto un casino, un casino immane, perché lo aveva fatto?

Come si tornava indietro?

Rimase immobile, muto, terrorizzato, il cuore come un macigno che lo tirava a fondo.

L’acqua si era fatta improvvisamente di ghiaccio.

Non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a fare niente.

Era completamente paralizzato, gli occhi sgranati e le labbra serrate ermeticamente, una linea retta nel bianco cinereo del suo volto.

Non sapeva nemmeno se stesse respirando, ma a dirla tutta non gli importava. Se avesse smesso di respirare sarebbe morto e tutto sommato meglio così, pensava, meglio svanire e dissolversi nell’oblio, meglio non significare più nulla, essere cancellato per sempre dalla memoria.

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata meglio di dover affrontare quell’errore da cui non vi era possibilità di ritorno.

Ermal era un ragazzo deciso, o almeno aveva sempre pensato di esserlo. Ambizioso lo era di certo: se si metteva in testa una cosa nulla avrebbe potuto frapporsi fra lui e l’obbiettivo, ciò che voleva se lo prendeva sempre, in un modo o nell’altro.

Questa volta però era diverso.

Questa volta la posta in gioco andava a minare un equilibrio così delicato, così importante e fragile, che Ermal aveva perso tutta la sua sicurezza e non riusciva a prendersi ciò che voleva. Poteva solo stare a guardare mentre le sue insicurezze lo divoravano, riflesse negli occhi spalancati di Fabrizio.

Non voleva guardarlo in faccia, non voleva scorgere il disprezzo su quel volto che amava tanto, eppure non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, come se quella fosse una punizione autoinflittasi per la sua cocciutaggine, per la sua arroganza, per la sua scelleratezza.

Forse era giusto che vedesse il disprezzo, forse in quel modo avrebbe davvero imparato che a tirarla troppo la corda si spezza.

Ma il dolore che gli provocava l’idea di aver perso per sempre qualsiasi legame con Fabrizio era più acuto di qualsiasi altro mai provato, perché Ermal sapeva per che la sua unica speranza di felicità, di pace, risiedeva in lui e in lui soltanto.

Ma perché non parlava? Perché non faceva niente?

Fabrizio reagì con troppo ritardo, quando ormai Ermal si era allontanato di scatto.

Il braccio si fermò ad un passo dalla superficie del mare in un movimento che non trovò la sua conclusione.

Si rese conto di avere gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa solo quando l'altro iniziò a balbettare scuse cercando di rimediare a quel gesto.

Ma Fabrizio non voleva che Ermal rimediasse a quel gesto.

\- No. - gli uscì dal cuore, dallo stomaco.

A quel “no” pronunciato senza esitazioni Ermal schiuse le labbra e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito strozzato, l’inizio di una frase abortita come il pensiero che doveva sorreggerla.

No, e la paura si mutava in vergogna, in solitudine, in abbandono.

Ma la diga si era spezzata e Fabrizio non aveva alcuna intenzione di contenerne i danni. Con una spinta annullò la distanza che l'altro aveva messo tra di loro, gli occhi fissi su quel viso.

Il cervello si era completamente spento e vi era solo il suo istinto al comando, i suoi desideri a spingerlo oltre il baratro.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il braccio concludesse l'azione iniziata poco prima. Si posò sulla nuca di Ermal e lo tirò verso di se, riappropriandosi di quelle labbra senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso.

Sentì il cuore battergli forsennato nel petto ma in quel momento non aveva nemmeno paura di morire.

Avvenne talmente in fretta che Ermal ebbe bisogno di qualche istante per processare il tutto.

Aveva una mano dell’uomo dietro la nuca, a spingerlo verso di lui, le labbra sulle sue con la gentile irruenza tipica di Fabrizio.

Non era un rifiuto. Non sembrava proprio un rifiuto.

E anche se era confuso e non capiva lasciò che la mente gli si annebbiasse del tutto, dischiuse le labbra, si spinse in avanti contrastando la lieve pressione dell’acqua e prese il viso di Fabrizio fra le mani, cercando la sua lingua mentre il cuore batteva così forte da sentirlo pulsare nella testa, unica garanzia di essere ancora vivo.

Quello non era un rifiuto, e lui non solo era incoerente, ma ad occhio e croce era anche piuttosto stupido.

Poco male. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento, sempre che “pensare” fosse il termine più adeguato per descrivere la foga che lo spingeva contro le labbra del collega, era che voleva Fabrizio con ogni fibra del suo corpo.

La parte che era rimasta lucida in Fabrizio si domandò se non avesse fatto una cazzata a baciarlo in quel modo, così di slancio senza nemmeno chiedere una spiegazione per quel primo bacio.

Magari quello di Ermal era stato solo uno stupido scherzo, una curiosità momentanea dettata da parole fuori luogo, da discorsi che non andrebbero affrontati mai.

Ma decise di ignorarla, portando tutta la sua completa attenzione a quelle labbra che avevano iniziato a ricambiare il bacio.

Perché sì, Ermal lo stava baciando.

Avrebbe sorriso di pura gioia se non avesse avuto la bocca impegnata in ben più gradite mansioni.

Sentì le mani di Ermal sulle guance, il suo corpo farsi più vicino e chiedere di più.

Schiuse a sua volta le labbra, andando incontro a quella richiesta decisamente condivisa, approfondendo quel contatto che aveva desiderato così dolorosamente da così tanto tempo.

Il cuore gli batteva forsennato nel petto, ne sentiva il rumore assordante nelle orecchie e il rimbombo impazzito nella cassa toracica, sembrava quasi un cavallo imbizzarrito impossibile da placare.

La mano destra andò ad accarezzare dolcemente la nuca di Ermal, mentre la sinistra si spostava verso il suo fianco, sfiorandone delicatamente il contorno prima di proseguire fin sulla sua schiena.

Lasciò che le dita ruvide ne saggiassero il profilo, seguendo la linea dritta della spina dorsale, prima verso l'alto poi verso il basso.

Dio, quanto aveva desiderato accarezzare quella schiena liscia, quella pelle bianca e morbida.

Era sicuramente un sogno, non poteva star succedendo davvero.

Non era possibile.

Eppure, quel momento non gli era mai sembrato così vero. Gli dava l'impressione di essere tornato a respirare dopo un periodo lunghissimo di apnea, di essersi svegliato da un profondo coma, di aver riacquistato la vista dopo un periodo di cecità.

Ermal non pensava più a nulla, i pensieri rapiti da quelle labbra, da quella lingua, da quel viso ruvido di barba sotto ai suoi polpastrelli.

Era incredibile come tutto si fosse rovesciato nell’arco di una manciata di secondi.

Era incredibile come l’ondata gelida di paura che lo aveva paralizzato poco prima si fosse mutata in una gioia bruciante, una pienezza senza paragoni.

Ermal non pensava più a nulla e si lasciava andare interamente a quell’amore che lo aveva angosciato tanto, che lo aveva scosso dalle fondamenta incendiandogli il cuore ma che lui stesso aveva pensato di dover sopprimere, censurare, ricacciare indietro da dove era venuto.

Non più.

Aveva fatto un errore di calcolo, un errore grossolano anche se in buona fede: non aveva mai creduto davvero che Fabrizio avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, o per lo meno non aveva mai creduto che si sarebbe spinto così oltre per lui. E invece eccoli lì, come due adolescenti alle prese con la prima cotta, in ammollo in un mare straniero con i vestiti abbandonati sulla spiaggia.

Non pensò nemmeno al fatto che lì, in acqua, senza nulla a celarli al resto del mondo, chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli. In tutta onestà non gliene fregava niente.

Gli importava solo di quell’istante, della mano di Fabrizio che continuava a disegnare dolcemente la linea della sua schiena provocandogli lievissimi brividi di piacere.

Si lasciò andare ad un piccolo sospiro, interrompendo per un istante quel bacio che lo stava letteralmente sciogliendo e rimanendo così, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’altro e un sorriso dolcissimo a tendergli le labbra verso l’alto sempre di più, fino a scoprirgli i denti in un’espressione di pura gioia, fino a farlo ridacchiare a bassa voce.

\- Fabbrì… - sussurrò solamente, come se in quel nome fosse racchiusa l’essenza di tutto ciò che aveva da dire in quel momento, forse perché in quel nome _era_ racchiusa l’essenza di tutto ciò che aveva da dire in quel momento.

Fabrizio aprì lentamente gli occhi, perdendosi in quelli dell'altro senza remora alcuna.

Sulle sue labbra si allargò un sorriso, identico a quello che illuminava il volto di Ermal.

Sarebbe rimasto a fissarlo per ore, era bello come mai lo era stato.

Spostò la propria mano dalla nuca del ragazzo fino al suo collo, accarezzandolo appena.

Sentirlo ridacchiare in quel modo gli smuoveva l'anima, lo inondava di una gioia incontenibile totalmente diversa da tutto ciò che aveva provato prima di quel momento, perché Fabrizio sapeva che era merito suo quella risata, ed era meraviglioso.

Si inebriò di quel soprannome che solo Ermal utilizzava, pronunciato dalla sua voce che amava così tanto, in un sussurro carico di un sentimento che forse aveva iniziato a capire.

Si unì a quella risata, impossibile per lui non farlo.

Gli sembrava ancora tutto un sogno, non poteva star succedendo davvero.

Insomma, ormai si era arreso al fatto che Ermal non l'avrebbe mai ricambiato e invece poi era stato proprio l'altro a prendere l'iniziativa e a donargli quel bacio che si era trasformato in qualcosa di assolutamente mozzafiato.

Il karma doveva amarlo veramente tanto, non vi era altra spiegazione.   
O forse sarebbe morto di polmonite nel giro di qualche giorno, cosa assai più probabile.

Poi Ermal lo baciò ancora, questa volta con meno foga, con meno impeto.

Accolse quel nuovo bacio, socchiudendo appena gli occhi e godendosi appieno il momento, soffermandosi su ogni sfumatura, su ogni movimento, lento e calcolato.

Era un bacio completamente diverso da quello che si erano scambiati qualche secondo prima, la foga era stata sostituita da una dolcezza che lui stesso non pensava assolutamente di avere.

Era l'unione di due cuori feriti che, dopo tanto cercare, avevano trovato la propria casa in quello dell'altro.

Si domandò come avesse fatto a resistere fino a quel momento senza quel calore a dipanarsi nel petto, quel calore che voleva dire vita, che voleva dire pace.

Solo poche volte Fabrizio poteva dire di aver sperimentato la pace, quando la sua mano stringeva quella di sua figlia, quando passava le dita tra i capelli di suo figlio, e in quel momento, lì in mezzo al mare, stretto ad Ermal.   
Fu un contatto breve, ma che voleva dire tutto.

Un contatto che si spezzò nuovamente con un’altra piccola risata.

\- Fabbrì, ma ti rendi conto che siamo in mutande in mezzo al mare?! -

Ed Ermal rise ancora, improvvisamente liberato del peso che aveva aleggiato su di lui per tutta la mattina, felice e libero e non più solo.

Rise perché quella situazione era assurda, impensabile, completamente folle.

Rise perché quel momento era loro e loro soltanto e aveva il sapore di un sogno realizzato.

Incredibile. Era assolutamente incredibile.

\- Davvero Ermal è questa la cosa che ti dà più da pensare al momento? - gli chiese Fabrizio, dandogli un leggero pizzicotto sul fianco, luogo dove la sua mano era ancorata.

L'altra mano si spostò sul suo viso, le dita a coprirsi gli occhi mentre l'imbarazzo del momento si affiancava alla felicità incondizionata che lo stava incendiando.

Il contatto fisico era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che Ermal aveva sempre guardato con sospetto.

Non gli piaceva essere toccato, non gli piaceva essere spinto, tirato, accarezzato, sfiorato e spostato da mani sconosciute, mani invadenti che si accalcavano e premevano su di lui, lo bloccavano, invadevano il suo spazio e opprimevano, opprimevano fino a fargli mancare l’aria, fino a fargli salire il panico.

Amava gli abbracci, i sorrisi, l’affetto, ma solo se avvenivano a viso aperto, con il suo consenso, in buona fede; eppure erano sempre sgradevoli imposizioni che gli capitava di dover sopportare, pacche di radiofonici e carezze di giornaliste a cui doveva reagire con un sorriso che tuttavia rischiava sempre di crepargli la pelle dal disgusto mal trattenuto.

Sarebbe dovuto succedere anche con Fabrizio, avrebbe dovuto provare lo stesso anche per le sue braccia portate all’improvviso attorno alle sue spalle, per le sue mani affondate senza avviso nei suoi capelli, per tutte le volte che l’uomo aveva invaso la sua intimità con irruenza e senza chiedere, ma non era mai avvenuto. In un certo senso lo aveva cercato, il contatto di Fabrizio, fin da subito.

Perché le mani di quel ragazzo emanavano un calore diverso da tutti gli altri, il battito del suo cuore quando lo stringeva in un abbraccio gli trasmetteva pace, gli trasmetteva serenità.

E anche adesso, in quel pizzicotto datogli a tradimento, Ermal trovava solo gioia, nessun fastidio, nessun sospetto.

Ascoltò la replica di Fabrizio con la risata ancora accesa sul volto, rispondendo senza pensare davvero a quello che stava per dire.

\- Beh, no, però era la meno… -

Si censurò alla velocità della luce, perché dirgli che quello era stato il pensiero meno sconveniente che avesse avuto sarebbe stato decisamente imbarazzante.

\- Forse dovremmo uscire. - fece Fabrizio non appena l'attacco di risa gli diede tregua, lasciando ricadere la mano in acqua mentre un semplice sorriso carico d'amore gli tirava le labbra e gli occhi tornavano a cercare quelli di Ermal in una silenziosa richiesta.

Ammutolito totalmente, quindi, il più giovane si ritrovò a fissarlo di nuovo negli occhi e ad avvampare gradualmente fino ad assumere un omogeneo colorito bordeaux e poi chinare il capo in un ridacchiare sommesso e vagamente agitato.

\- Forse è il caso, sì… - fece, cercando di non pensare a cosa l’uscita di Fabrizio di poco prima avesse scatenato nella sua immaginazione.

Forse era davvero una buona idea tornare a riva prima che facesse evaporare l’Atlantico.

Fece per muoversi, ma gli occhi dell’uomo erano ancora fissi nei suoi e ogni suo proposito svanì dalla sua coscienza mentre ancora una volta si spingeva in avanti e gli portava una mano su una guancia, incontrando nuovamente le sue labbra.

\- Dovremmo proprio andare… - mormorò a bassa voce contro la sua bocca senza tuttavia prendere alcuna iniziativa.

Incominciava a fare freddino, fermi immobili nell’acqua con il vento dell’oceano ad accarezzare la loro pelle bagnata, ma a stento se ne accorgeva.

Era ironico come la proposta di tornare a riva fosse partita da Fabrizio, ma in effetti non avesse mosso ancora un solo muscolo.

Una parte del suo cervello continuava a gridargli di uscire prima che fosse troppo tardi e i suoi polmoni iniziassero a collassare su loro stessi, un'altra parte gli intimava di rimanere lì per sempre, intimorita che un qualsiasi cambio di ambientazione disintegrasse quel momento magico, ma la parte più importante e più grande della sua mente non riusciva a non pensare a quella bocca, a quegli occhi, a quel viso, ad Ermal.

Rimase incantato a fissarlo per un tempo indeterminato, mentre arrossiva, mentre abbassava lo sguardo, mentre gli dava ragione ma, come lui, non si muoveva di un millimetro.

O per meglio dire, muoversi si stava muovendo, ma non verso la riva.

Si ritrovò a socchiudere di nuovo gli occhi quando quella mano calda tornò a posarsi sulla sua guancia e, d'istinto, si ritrovò ad inclinare leggermente il volto verso di essa. Accolse nuovamente le sue labbra sulle proprie, portando anche l'altra mano sui fianchi dell'altro e tirandoselo maggiormente contro.

Il desiderio di annullare anche la più piccola distanza tra i loro corpi era così forte da fargli girare la testa.

Sorrise quando la voce di Ermal riempì il silenzio, ad un soffio dal suo viso.

\- Sì. -

Gli rubò un altro piccolo bacio.

\- Dovremmo. -

Ma di nuovo non si spostò di un centimetro, rimase così, a sfiorare le labbra di Ermal con le proprie, senza però toccarle davvero.

Chiuse gli occhi, inebriandosi del suo profumo delicato, del calore che, nonostante il vento che sferzava la loro pelle e l'acqua che ancora li bagnava, emanava quel corpo così vicino al suo.

Come poteva anche solo pensare di potersi sottrarre a tutto ciò?

L'aveva desiderato così tanto, l'aveva immaginato più e più volte, con quale coraggio avrebbe mai potuto rompere quel legame, quella bolla di pace in cui Ermal era riuscito a rinchiuderlo?

Ancora un pochino, ancora qualche secondo, solo un momento.

Si abbandonò ad un sospiro tremolante mentre gli occhi tornavano ad aprirsi e a perdersi in quelli dell'altro.

Non disse nulla, non aveva il coraggio di aprire la bocca per parlare.

Non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di pensare a quello che era appena successo.

Perché Fabrizio lo sapeva, sapeva che non appena fossero usciti dall'acqua quei pensieri che stava tenendo lontani a forza si sarebbero riversati senza alcun ritegno all'interno della sua testa. Tutte quelle domande che dopo quello che era appena successo sarebbero irrimediabilmente giunte.

L'agghiacciante paura di dover conoscere il reale significato di quel gesto. Da parte di Ermal, perché lui dubbi non ne aveva.

La paura di dover affrontare la realtà e tutto quello che ne fa parte.

La consapevolezza che non ci sarebbe mai stato un lieto fine.

Non ci voleva pensare, non voleva muoversi, voleva rimanere lì, al sicuro in quell'abbraccio.

Ermal rimase immobile, la fronte contro quella di Fabrizio, i ricci a gocciolare silenziosamente lungo la sua pelle. Le mani dell’uomo si posarono sui suoi fianchi portandolo ancora più vicino a lui, come se quell’infinitesimale distanza che li separava fosse comunque un abisso inconcepibile, come se ogni vuoto andasse colmato senza perdere nemmeno un istante.

Gli piaceva, quel contatto. Lo faceva sentire protetto, al sicuro, a casa.

Non aveva mentito quando prima, sulla passeggiata, aveva detto a Fabrizio che la sua sola presenza gli faceva bene. Era la verità, il suo tocco sapeva tranquillizzare, riempiva di gioia, di pace, ed Ermal sarebbe rimasto per sempre in quell’abbraccio che disintegrava ogni sua difesa, ogni maschera da lui indossata.

Lì, fra le braccia di Fabrizio, poteva permettersi di essere se stesso, poteva concedersi di essere l’Ermal più dolce, più vulnerabile. L’Ermal più vero.

Ed era una strana sensazione, una sensazione che negli anni aveva dimenticato di poter provare.

Al bacio a fior di labbra rubatogli da Fabrizio si era sentito percorrere la spina dorsale da un brivido che quasi gli aveva fatto cedere le gambe. Sperò che il ragazzo non notasse quanto forte gli stava battendo il cuore, sarebbe stato imbarazzante.

Rimase immobile, accarezzando con lo sguardo ogni tratto di quel viso meraviglioso: le ciglia lunghe che sfioravano le guance mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi, completamente abbandonato a lui, le labbra piene e dolcissime piegate in un sorriso sereno, che mai gli aveva visto in volto, i capelli scuri che accarezzavano la fronte e le lentiggini che finalmente avevano iniziato a fare la loro comparsa, meravigliose come le stelle in una notte d’estate.

Un piccolo capolavoro, questo era. Ed era lì, per lui, interamente per lui.

Fu a quel punto che Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia, la pace appena raggiunta già incrinata da pensieri diversi.

Senza dire nulla scivolò fuori dall’abbraccio e sorrise per evitare che la sua perplessità potesse essere percepita.

\- Dai, andiamo… - incalzò, incominciando a nuotare piano e mettendosi a dorso dopo due bracciate, per sincerarsi che Fabrizio lo seguisse.

Alzò lo sguardo sul cielo azzurro e inspirò a fondo col naso, cercando di combattere il freddo della corrente e quello che si stava man mano facendo strada in lui.

Perché quello che era successo era meraviglioso e sentiva che avrebbe potuto camminare sulle nuvole per il resto della sua esistenza, ma sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero tornati a riva, che prima o poi si sarebbero rivestiti e si sarebbero guardati negli occhi in un altro contesto, lontani dalla magia delle onde e vincolati ad un mondo concreto sul quale non c’è spazio per i sogni.

Quello che era successo era meraviglioso, ma avrebbe potuto avere un seguito, o sarebbe rimasto semplicemente un ricordo lontano di qualcosa di impossibile? Avrebbe potuto sperare in una reale felicità, o quel bacio, quei baci sarebbero rimasti il loro segreto e a Lisbona sarebbero morti con un amore mai nato?

Avrebbe voluto rimanere lì per sempre, non dover rispondere mai a quei quesiti, ma non poteva. Sapeva di non potere.

Un freddo pungente aveva travolto Fabrizio quando Ermal si era divincolato dal suo abbraccio e si era allontanato da lui.

La realtà tornò ad avvolgerlo e, con essa, tutti i pensieri che aveva nascosto nell'angolo più profondo della sua mente.

Gli mancò il respiro per qualche secondo, mentre lo sguardo non abbandonava la figura di Ermal che si allontanava sempre di più.

Sempre più lontano.

Era stupido, sì. Era stato lui a proporre di uscire dall'acqua, ma non si aspettava che l'altro lo facesse in modo così... drastico?

Si schiarì la voce e obbligò il suo corpo a rispondere ai comandi del cervello, gettandosi in acqua e nuotando verso riva a sua volta.

Aveva paura. Aveva così tanta paura che gli tremavano le mani.

Diede la colpa al freddo, rinnegando completamente quel terrore che gli attanagliava le viscere e lo tirava sempre di più verso le profondità dell'oceano.

Ora avrebbero dovuto affrontare tutto. Fabrizio aveva bisogno di sapere cosa quel bacio avesse significato per Ermal, aveva bisogno di risposte.

Rallentò la sua andatura, non voleva raggiungere la riva.

Non voleva che quel rifiuto che, sicuramente, sarebbe arrivato gli spezzasse il cuore. Perché sarebbe andata sicuramente così, e

Fabrizio non era ancora pronto.

Tornò a guardare Ermal che gli nuotava davanti.

Era bello da star male.

Ancora una volta era lui a precedere Fabrizio, ancora una volta era lui a filare veloce verso un punto di arrivo che sarebbe stato semplicemente un nuovo punto di partenza, tappa intermedia nella sua fuga.

Era questo che sapeva fare meglio: fuggire. Era questo che continuava a fare, sempre, imperterrito, incapace di fermarsi e affrontare se stesso.

Fabrizio lo diceva sempre che erano due sopravvissuti, diceva che glielo aveva letto negli occhi, eppure in cuor suo Ermal sapeva che quella similitudine era inesatta.

Sì, erano sopravvissuti, ma in che modo?

Se quel ragazzo meraviglioso aveva avuto la forza di puntare i piedi nella polvere ed affrontare le sue paure, le sue debolezze e i suoi errori per raddrizzare il proprio cammino e rendere la sua vita una stella luminosissima e densa di calore, di lui non si poteva dire lo stesso.

Come uno scarafaggio, Ermal era sopravvissuto dietro la sua corazza, era sopravvissuto scappando, fin dal primo istante, era sopravvissuto imparando a farsi bastare la terra bruciata attorno a sé, si era fatto venire la pelle dura, così dura che ormai non sapeva più come reagire alla morbidezza di una carezza.

E allora scappava, perché distanziare era l’unico modo che conosceva per non mettersi in pericolo.

Raggiunse la riva per primo e uscì dall’acqua scrollando la testa come un cane bagnato, portandosi la destra a scostare i capelli dagli occhi e spingendoli all’indietro, inutilmente.

Trascinò i piedi sulla sabbia senza voltarsi indietro, perché adesso che aveva lasciato l’acqua tutta la realtà gli piombava addosso e gli stringeva i polmoni con la sua responsabilità.

Cosa aveva fatto? Cosa avevano fatto?

Rabbrividì e diede la colpa al vento, diede un’occhiata ai vestiti e si accorse di non poterli ancora indossare, non finché non si fosse asciugato almeno un poco.

Fabrizio si passò la lingua sulle labbra sperando di sentire ancora il sapore dell’altro su di esse, ma il mare ne aveva lavato via anche la più piccola traccia e il freddo aveva completamente sostituito il calore di quel corpo che fino a qualche attimo fa era premuto contro il suo.   
Fabrizio era convinto di aver fatto qualcosa di veramente brutto nella sua vita precedente, non si spiegava altrimenti perché Dio gli avesse concesso una così fugace ed effimera luce di felicità che, però, gli era preclusa.

L'aveva sentita, l'aveva assaporata e poi gli era stata tolta in un secondo con una violenza disarmante.

Mai come in quel momento sentì il bisogno di tornare a casa.

Fu costretto ad alzarsi in piedi quando ormai le ginocchia sfregavano contro la sabbia e fu in quel momento che si impose di non pensare più, almeno fino a quando i muri della sua camera non l'avrebbero celato agli occhi del mondo.

\- Cazzo che freddo! - esclamò, correndo fuori dall'acqua verso i vestiti che avevano malamente abbandonato sulla spiaggia.

La tremenda consapevolezza che non avevano uno straccio di niente con cui asciugarsi lo colse all'improvviso e tutto quello che fu in grado di fare su fissare con espressione affranta gli abiti che gli stavano davanti.

\- Ermal, abbiamo fatto una cazzata. - biascicò, rendendosi conto un secondo troppo tardi che le sue parole potevano essere facilmente mal interpretate.

Si voltò quindi verso l'amico, indicando il proprio corpo.

\- Come cazzo facciamo a vestirci in 'ste condizioni? -

Ermal si era imposto di voltarsi verso di lui con un sorriso, ma le parole dell’uomo gli avevano fatto cambiare repentinamente espressione, gli occhi sgranati e la mascella serrata, il volto pallido come mai era stato prima.

Il colpo al cuore gli fece fischiare le orecchie, gli congelò il cervello.

Non sentiva più le ginocchia, non sentiva più niente, solo le labbra di Fabrizio che pronunciava quella frase drastica e non lo guardava negli occhi.

Sentì un nodo stringergli la gola e impedire all’aria di raggiungere i polmoni e gli tremarono impercettibilmente le labbra.

Camuffò quella smorfia con un altro sorriso quando il ragazzo indicò il suo corpo fradicio e i vestiti abbandonati sulla sabbia.

\- E che vuoi fare? Non ci vestiamo! - commentò con un’alzata di spalle indossando la più resistente delle sue maschere, quella a cui ricorreva quando il desiderio di piangere si faceva violentissimo ma i riflettori del mondo puntati in faccia glielo impedivano.

Avrebbe voluto parlare di quello che era successo, parlare della sua stupida iniziativa, chiedere a Fabrizio che cosa avesse significato per lui, come avrebbero dovuto comportarsi da quel momento in avanti.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se le cose fra loro sarebbero cambiate o meno, se all’affetto si sarebbe sostituito un fastidio sottile, se la speranza avesse potuto essere qualcosa di più.

Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi e fidarsi di lui, affidarsi a lui, ma non ci riusciva. Ancora una volta la paura era più grande di tutto, lo fagocitava e gli stringeva il cuore nel suo pugno di ferro senza lasciargli il tempo di prendere fiato.

Perché qualsiasi fosse stata, la risposta di Fabrizio lo terrorizzava.

\- Ci… ci conviene aspettare di essere un po’ più asciutti, forse è il caso di tornare in Hotel per una doccia prima di pranzo, che poi alle tre… -

Non concluse, rendendosi conto con orrore che li aspettava l’intervista.

Si sentì improvvisamente stanco, stanchissimo, sfinito. Voleva solo tornarsene a casa, in Italia, e dimenticare di esistere, dimenticare di essere stato così coglione da assecondare il suo cuore senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Lasciò semplicemente che una smorfia andasse a tendergli le labbra e finse di credere che potesse definirla un sorriso.

Ma il sorriso di Ermal non era un sorriso.

Ormai Fabrizio aveva imparato a riconoscere le espressioni del ragazzo che aveva accanto, e quello che gli aveva appena rivolto era la cosa più lontana da un sorriso che avesse mai visto.

Abbassò lo sguardo ad una velocità impressionante, non riuscendo a reggere quell'immagine.

Come una freccia che si pianta tra le costole, il ricordo di quello che era appena successo in mare gli passò davanti agli occhi.

Quel sorriso che aveva tirato le labbra di Ermal che mai gli aveva visto addosso, quella luce nei suoi occhi che gli illuminava il viso. Dove erano finiti?

Perché non c'erano più?

Si passò le mani sulle braccia, cercando un calore che però non arrivava e che, probabilmente, non sarebbe arrivato mai più.

Forse Ermal lo odiava. Forse si era reso conto di quello che era appena successo e aveva deciso che non avrebbe più potuto lavorare con una persona del genere.

Si morse il labbro inferiore talmente forte che si stupì di non essersi fatto uscire il sangue.

Gli veniva da piangere, ma come poteva farlo proprio lì, davanti ad Ermal?

Aveva cercato di rompere il ghiaccio, di buttare lì una conversazione che avrebbe potuto indurli al loro solito chiacchiericcio, ma non era servito assolutamente a nulla.

E Fabrizio si odiava per quello che aveva fatto, ma dentro di se odiava anche Ermal perché non l'aveva respinto, e ora si intestardiva a mettere su una di quelle sue cazzo di maschere, come se non sapesse che ormai le conosceva una per una. Con tutte le ore che aveva passato a fissarlo, con tutte le ore che era rimasto ad ascoltarlo parlare, cantare, anche solo respirare.

Come poteva pensare anche solo lontanamente che avrebbe creduto a quel sorriso?

\- Senti, Ermal. -

Iniziò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, per questo rimase a fissare i vestiti abbandonati a terra. L'espressione tremendamente seria e le mani che tremavano per la paura.

Non voleva.

Ma doveva.

\- Se hai da dirmi qualcosa, dimmelo. -

Qualcosa era irrimediabilmente cambiata tra di loro, e lo poteva percepire a pelle.

E Fabrizio sapeva che anche Ermal lo percepiva.

L'aria faceva fatica ad uscire dai polmoni per il terrore di udire parole di odio, per l'immagine di Ermal che gli sputava addosso tutto lo schifo che provava nei suoi confronti.

Cosa doveva fare, cosa poteva fare.

Non voleva perderlo.

Ma forse doveva pensarci prima.

Ermal non recuperò ciò che stava dicendo, non riprese a parlare da dove si era interrotto.

Stava succedendo qualcosa di bizzarro, qualcosa di inatteso: stava rimanendo senza parole.

Lui, che dell’ottenere l’ultima parola ne aveva fatto il suo marchio di fabbrica, lui, che non mollava finché non era certo di aver ottenuto ciò a cui aveva puntato sin dal principio.

Stava succedendo qualcosa di sbagliato, ed era come vedersi dall’esterno, spettatore muto della propria vita come se non fosse stata la propria, come se quel corpo, quella faccia e quelle mani appartenessero a qualcun altro, come se il suo spirito si dissociasse da quell’istante sospeso sul più nero degli abissi.

Ermal non era un ingenuo, non lo era mai stato. Sapeva capire se un equilibrio si incrinava, sapeva coglierne i segnali ed interpretarne i silenzi, e tutto ciò che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi in quel momento era la perfetta rappresentazione di un equilibrio infranto.

Fabrizio non lo guardava, non lo stava guardando in faccia, gli occhi fissi sui vestiti abbandonati ai loro piedi come un relitto.

Non lo stava guardando di proposito ed Ermal sentì il nodo in gola stringersi e aumentare di volume, la paura farsi più pesante, più acuminata ed entrargli nei polmoni come se avesse bevuto un bicchiere di schegge di vetro, come se avesse deglutito un boccone di chiodi.

Sentì il suo nome pronunciato da Fabrizio e fu come se fosse stato un generale a richiamarlo all’ordine in trincea.

Sentì freddo, freddo dentro, nello stomaco, nell’anima. Con quell’esordio era come se gliela avesse strappata a mani nude dal corpo.

Fabrizio si era passato una mano fra i capelli ed Ermal aveva trattenuto il respiro, perché sapeva che quel gesto significava disagio, che quello sguardo basso era per ciò di cui lui solo aveva colpa.

Espirò a fatica, pianissimo, per non farsi sentire, ma quella richiesta gli aveva smorzato il sospiro a metà strappandogli un lievissimo verso strozzato.

Non era una richiesta, era un ordine.

Se hai qualcosa da dire, Ermal, dillo adesso, perché potrebbe non esserci altra occasione, perché per te questa potrebbe l’unica, potrebbe essere l’ultima.

Se fosse davvero coraggioso glielo direbbe.

Gli direbbe che gli ha incantato l’anima dalla prima volta, con quei suoi modi spontanei e sempre velati di una dolce timidezza, gli direbbe che nell’istante in cui aveva incrociato i suoi occhi aveva capito che le loro vite avrebbero dovuto essere legate, che quella meraviglia non poteva rimanere nascosta dietro ad un’immotivata insicurezza.

Gli direbbe che da quando lo ha conosciuto non riesce più a immaginare una vita senza di lui, senza ciò che lo rende speciale.

Gli direbbe che si è innamorato di lui e non riesce a toglierselo dalla testa proprio come farebbe un quindicenne, che lo ama e ama di lui ogni grinza, ogni difetto, perché lo rendono umano.

Ma non era davvero coraggioso, non abbastanza.

Aprì la bocca e gli costò una fatica immensa, le mani che tremavano come foglie lungo il suo corpo nudo e infreddolito.

Si chinò, raccolse i pantaloni, li esaminò.

Codardo.

\- Non... -

Bugiardo.

Egoista.

Chiuse gli occhi un istante, per ritrovare un equilibrio che non c’era più. Gli faceva male il petto, aveva un fottuto terrore di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto dire perché ogni cosa sarebbe stata irreversibile e le parole lo avevano abbandonato, non gli erano più amiche.

In un secondo ricordò il bacio che aveva osato, ricordò il tocco di Fabrizio sui suoi fianchi, ricordò il motivo per cui aveva avuto paura di quel gesto.

Nel frattempo Fabrizio era rimasto in attesa.

Il rumore del suo cuore era l'unica cosa che riempiva le sue orecchie, nemmeno l'infrangersi delle onde lo raggiungeva più.

Tutto il resto era ovattato dal tempo che trascorreva lento, pesante e limaccioso gli riempiva i polmoni e gli impediva di respirare.

Quel silenzio lo stava uccidendo.

Deglutì a forza, obbligandosi ad alzare un poco lo sguardo, quel tanto che gli bastava per riuscire ad intravedere il ragazzo al suo fianco.   
Ermal, se possibile, era più pallido del solito.

Fabrizio non riusciva a capire cosa nascondesse dietro quell'espressione e, per la prima volta, sentì forte e chiaro quel muro che l'albanese metteva sempre tra se stesso e gli altri.

Ma questa volta, quel muro, l'aveva costruito anche lui.

Era stato meschino, Fabrizio, a dire quelle parole.

Perché nemmeno lui aveva intenzione di dire niente.

È semplice lasciare il compito più difficile agli altri, vero?

È semplice lanciare un sasso e nascondere la mano, quando la paura è troppo grande anche solo per pensare lucidamente alle conseguenze di un gesto.

E Fabrizio si sentiva esattamente così, aveva lanciato un sasso ad Ermal e poi si era ritirato nel suo guscio di angoscia e terrore, di paranoie e di abbandono.

Perché, alla fine, se ne andavano sempre tutti, e a lui non rimaneva nient'altro che un pugno di ricordi agrodolci e l'immagine di qualcosa che sarebbe potuto essere, ma che mai è stato.

C'erano tante cose di cui Fabrizio si era pentito nella sua vita, sapeva bene come fosse quella sensazione opprimente del pensiero costante del “se non l'avessi fatto forse...”, eppure in quel momento, realizzò, non si sentiva totalmente così.

Si era pentito di quel bacio?

Probabilmente sì.

L'avrebbe rifatto?

Assolutamente sì.

Fece per parlare, per rimangiarsi quelle stupide parole, per dire ad Ermal che andava tutto bene, che potevano non parlarne se era questo che voleva.

Per dire ad Ermal come stavano le cose, tirando fuori le palle, quelle che mai in vita sua aveva avuto.

Ma la paura era così forte da bloccarlo completamente.

La paura gli aveva salvato la vita, e da quel momento non l'aveva più abbandonato.

La paura costante di ogni cosa.

Fabrizio era un debole e lo sapeva.

Era un sopravvissuto non perché aveva preso la vita di petto e l'aveva affrontata a denti stretti e a muso duro, era un sopravvissuto perché si trascinava avanti senza avere un punto d'arrivo, arrancava nel fango e ogni volta che riusciva a prendere una boccata d'aria, veniva di nuovo trascinato verso il fondo.

La paura era la sua migliore amica, ma anche la sua peggior nemica.   
Ermal lo guardò in volto, si voltò verso il mare, chinò il capo, strinse i denti.

Doveva parlare.

Doveva.

Parlare.

\- Credo che dovremmo proprio rientrare. -

Le parole lasciarono la sua bocca con un suono completamente diverso da quello che avrebbe scelto, da quello che avrebbe voluto.

Fluttuarono nell’aria con un significato che nulla aveva a che fare con ciò che era giusto, con ciò che sperava.

Codardo. Bugiardo.

Un altro sospiro gli sfuggì come se fosse stato una lacrima, perché forse era l’unico tipo di dolore che poteva concedersi.

Abbassò lo sguardo sui pantaloni che stringeva fra le mani tremando come un tossico in crisi di astinenza.

Ammettere un errore in cui si ha creduto fino in fondo è il peggiore fra tutti i crimini.

Nulla era stato aggiunto a quel discorso se non una via di fuga che quel ragazzo stava cercando a tutti i costi.

E come poteva, Fabrizio, non consentirgli di scappare quando lui sarebbe stato il primo a farlo?

Si chinò a sua volta ad afferrare i pantaloni e senza tante cerimonie li indossò.

Erano tremendamente scomodi a contatti con la pelle bagnata, ma quello era davvero l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Nessuna reazione, nulla.

Ermal rimase lì a tremare con le gocce d’acqua salata che gli colavano giù per la schiena proprio dove attimi prima erano passate dolcemente le mani di Fabrizio, e una nausea violentissima prese a risalirgli lungo l’esofago, mascherata dal suo chinarsi in avanti per imitare il compagno e indossare anche lui i pantaloni, le gambe lunghe a scivolare a fatica fra la stoffa che opponeva resistenza.

Cosa era successo in acqua?

Cosa era successo nel momento in cui aveva dimenticato di essere un uomo di trentasette anni in compagnia di un collega, nel momento in cui aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva permesso che quell’egoistica follia prendesse il sopravvento e lo portasse a compiere quel gesto sconsiderato?

Cosa erano stati quei sorrisi che avevano illuminato l’universo e avevano accompagnato le loro labbra finché non si erano sfiorate nella dolcezza più inebriante?

Come poteva essere stato un errore, continuava a domandarsi senza ricordarsi di respirare, se quei brevissimi istanti erano stati i più intensi e felici della sua intera esistenza, come se tutta la sua vita fosse stata un impervio sentiero che lo avrebbe condotto però ad una vista mozzafiato?

Come poteva adesso il destino pretendere di riprendersi tutto, di strappargli quella luce e lasciarlo di nuovo a brancolare nel buio della vita come un cieco?

\- Va bene, rientriamo. - si limitò a dire Fabrizio, infilandosi anche la maglietta.

Doveva dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Sapeva che se avessero lasciato quella spiaggia niente si sarebbe più salvato.  

Si mise gli occhiali da sole sul naso, tornando a celare la propria espressione, attendendo che anche l'altro fosse pronto.

Non voleva che Ermal lo vedesse in quel momento, non voleva che i suoi occhi parlassero per lui come succedeva sempre.

Semplicemente non voleva.

Il più giovane recuperò anche la camicia e il gilet, scrollandoli dalla sabbia prima di infilarli e litigando coi bottoni che proprio non volevano saperne di incontrare le asole mentre le sue dita si trasformavano in appendici senza senso, corpi estranei di cui disfarsi alla prima occasione.

Andiamo, e inforcando gli occhiali Fabrizio lo aveva tagliato fuori dal suo mondo. Ermal raccolse i suoi e li appese alla camicia, consapevole che se avesse cercato di imitare il collega in quelle condizioni non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a centrarsi il viso ai danni dei suoi occhi.

\- Ehi... - sussurrò Fabrizio dopo qualche attimo di silenzio eternamente lungo, lo sguardo puntato in un luogo imprecisato oltre le scale.

\- Va bene così. -

E di nuovo, come tante altre volte in vita sua, Fabrizio si ritrovò a sperare che tutto tornasse a posto.

Che tutto andasse bene.

Un sorriso triste gli tirò le labbra e prima che potesse anche solo pensare di bloccare il movimento, le dita si ritrovarono incastrate tra quei capelli che tanto amava.

Fabrizio lo aveva chiamato in un sussurro, dolcissimo, spezzato, ed Ermal si era sentito spaccare l’anima in due perché quella frase era più terrificante di qualsiasi reazione violenta.

Quella frase recava in sé accettazione e il ragazzo vi sentì una compassione che lo fece irrigidire, che lo mise in allerta come succedeva all’inizio, quando ancora non si conoscevano e non sapeva quanto potersi fidare.

In quella frase c’era una concessione che tagliò le gambe ad ogni speranza, perché avrebbe preferito il disgusto a quello sguardo fiacco, a quel “va bene così” paternalistico che suggeriva di far finta di niente.   
E quando la mano dell’uomo finì nuovamente fra i suoi capelli Ermal si sentì stupido, un ragazzino che si innamora di qualcuno fuori dalla sua portata e delle cui attenzioni si è teneramente lusingati, di cui non si percepisce la reale profondità del sentimento.

Questo era ai suoi occhi. Un pivello che ha sbagliato i suoi calcoli, che ha osato troppo, che ha volato talmente in alto da sciogliere le sue ali di cera. E faceva tenerezza.

Faceva pietà.

E questo non poteva accettarlo.

Non voleva.

Per questo si scostò con grazia, senza movimenti bruschi. Era stato sinuoso il suo indietreggiare, eppure nei suoi occhi duri e profondi vi era uno smarrimento confuso e caotico che gli portò un velo di lacrime ad annebbiargli la vista.

Una fitta scosse il cuore di Fabrizio quando il ragazzo si allontanò dalla sua mano.

L'aveva rifiutato. Aveva rifiutato quel gesto che era solo loro e di nessun altro.

Rimase qualche istante a fissarsi la mano, mentre Ermal si allontanava da lui e prendeva la via per l'hotel.

\- D’accordo. D’accordo… È… va bene così. - gli fece eco prima di annuire e nel movimento non riuscire a trattenere una lacrima che gli rotolò lungo la guancia.

Fu svelto a voltarsi prima che Fabrizio potesse notarla e se la asciugò con un gesto secco del dorso della mano.

Si incamminò verso le scale senza aspettarlo, mosse alcuni passi, si fermò di nuovo, sempre di schiena.

\- Forza, o non faremo mai in tempo per l’intervista. - incalzò, come se avesse voce in capitolo, come se potesse permettersi di parlare.

Aveva rovinato tutto, e ora aver sottovalutato quel miracolo che era stata l’amicizia pura e inconsapevole di Fabrizio gli sembrava imperdonabile.

Aveva perso tutto, e non avrebbe mai riavuto indietro ciò che avevano senza la macchia incancellabile della sua sporca e misera ammissione.

Voleva andare a casa.

La mano tornò svelta allo zigomo umido e si morse un labbro.

Deficiente.

Ma le sue parole non raggiunsero davvero Fabrizio; aveva sentito la sua voce riecheggiare nell'aria, ma non aveva compreso appieno il significato di quella frase.

Aveva le orecchie tappate e tremava, la paura sempre lì, ad aspettarlo dietro ogni angolo di sole, a trascinarlo di nuovo negli abissi dell'oceano. Di nuovo solo.

Avrebbe voluto seguirlo, gridargli di fermarsi, prenderlo per le spalle, girarlo e tornare a saggiare le sue labbra, ma non si mosse.

Rimase fermo sulla spiaggia, gli occhi fissi sulle dita e la tremenda e bruciante consapevolezza che sì, era finito tutto.

Era cambiato tutto.

Voleva rannicchiarsi a terra e gridare, prendersi la testa tra le mani e piangere fino a quando il sonno non l'avrebbe condotto in un mondo vuoto e buio.

Ma Fabrizio sapeva di non poterlo fare.

Lo sguardo tornò verso la figura di Ermal che ormai aveva quasi raggiunto la scalinata che lo avrebbe riportato sulla strada.

Era ormai abbastanza lontano da non distinguere più i particolari e, Fabrizio, nascosto dagli occhiali da sole che prontamente aveva indossato per schermare i suoi occhi, si abbandonò ad un pianto silenzioso e asciutto.

Lasciar aprire quel rubinetto fu una pessima idea.   
Fu costretto a voltarsi verso il mare, di nuovo scappava, di nuovo si nascondeva.

La mano si mosse di corsa verso i suoi occhi, sperando in qualche modo di contenere quel fiume in piena che gli si stava riversando nel petto.

Eppure, nessuna lacrima bagnava il suo viso.

Era un dolore lancinante che lo fece piegare in avanti, che gli faceva pulsare la testa e gli imprigionava l'aria nei polmoni.

Ermal aveva rifiutato il suo tocco.

Ermal se ne stava andando.

Ermal lo odiava.

Quelle frasi gli rimbombavano nella mente come un mantra e Fabrizio non riusciva nemmeno più a pensare lucidamente.

Sperò che l'altro non si accorgesse della sua assenza.

Sperò che continuasse a camminare, fregandosene se era rimasto indietro.

Era stato veramente un cretino e non poteva farsi vedere in quelle condizioni.

Lui, un uomo di quarantatré anni, non poteva permettersi di piangere su una spiaggia per un cuore spezzato.

Ma purtroppo non era solo quello.

Era un'amicizia finita, una persona persa, la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato di nuovo e di aver mandato tutto in merda per l'ennesima volta.

Per aver perso lui, la persona nella quale aveva trovato il mondo.

Era stato veramente un cretino.

 

 

 


	4. Parte Quarta - Per Posta Prioritaria

 

 

Fabrizio non lo aveva seguito.

Era rimasto in spiaggia mentre Ermal si muoveva verso la strada e su per le scale, già stufo di quel luogo, già stufo di quella vita.

Il più giovane lo aveva aspettato ancora un poco, poi gli aveva voltato le spalle e si era incamminato verso l’Hotel, i pantaloni bagnati e la camicia attaccata alla pelle.

Non aveva pensato al fatto che avrebbe potuto non seguirlo, non gli importava più di tanto. Anzi, forse in quel momento meglio così, non avrebbe sopportato uno sguardo di compassione da parte dell’uomo.

Non avrebbe sopportato un altro “va bene così”.

Era una cazzata, la più grande cazzata che avesse mai sentito, perché non andava bene per niente, perché non c’era nessun “così” ed ogni cosa era cambiata, finita, da buttare via.

Aveva perso tutto, aveva sbagliato tutto.

“Così” cosa significava? “Così” come?

Andava bene che lui fosse distrutto, straziato, amareggiato? Andava bene sentirsi sciocco e ferito, sentirsi nudo ed ingenuo?

In una circostanza differente avrebbe trovato rifugio suonando, ma era la musica stessa ad averli avvicinati e ogni nota, ogni accordo gli avrebbe parlato di loro. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare riparo nella musica.

Gli aveva portato via anche quella.

Mangiarono ognuno per conto proprio, il cielo rannuvolato a coprire di bagliori grigi la città, e l’intervista fu un disastro.

Alle domande su loro due rispose con sorrisi tirati e frasi fatte, imponendosi di non pensare, di non ricordare ed ignorare il vuoto nell’anima, il desiderio di fuggire ancora, ancora, ancora.

La sola idea di doversi esibire assieme gli torceva lo stomaco, gli mozzava il respiro. Ma doveva presentarsi allegro, doveva essere gioviale davanti alle telecamere, a maggior ragione considerando che dei due era lui quello che sapeva l’Inglese.

Fallì su tutta la linea, i pensieri occupati da altro, le parole che non volevano venirgli in mente e danzavano sulla sua lingua senza abbandonarla.

Credeva che avrebbe pianto, invece a parte quelle due lacrime morte di fame che aveva versato in spiaggia non vi era stato sfogo per quel dolore acuto e opprimente che non gli lasciava tregua, gli era rimasto tutto dentro, aggrappato ai polmoni con le unghie e ben deciso a non lasciarlo.

Dopo l’intervista aveva semplicemente detto a Fabrizio di non aspettarlo per cena ed era uscito ancora una volta per camminare, per consumare suole e paure macinando chilometri.

Anche in questo aveva fallito: le sue paure erano ancora lì e avevano il sapore di quei baci senza nome, di quelle carezze bugiarde a cui si era affidato per un istante tanto breve quanto meraviglioso.

Perché Fabrizio aveva risposto al suo bacio? Perché lo aveva assecondato invece di respingerlo da subito? Come mai lo aveva avvicinato al suo corpo invece di allontanarlo con una smorfia di disprezzo? Perché gli aveva mentito così sfacciatamente se non provava nulla per lui?

Sarebbe stato semplice attribuirgli la colpa di averlo preso in giro, di aver giocato con lui fino a quando ne avesse avuto voglia, ma sapeva che quella scusa non reggeva con uno come lui. Fabrizio era buono, troppo buono, e non voleva che lui si sentisse sbagliato, che si sentisse sprecato.

“Va bene così”, perché avrebbe fatto finta di nulla, come se non fosse mai successo, perché capita che i più giovani si prendano delle cotte per i colleghi più anziani, perché capita che chi è fragile, chi è debole possa perdere l’equilibrio, e il suo compito era quello di passare oltre a quell’infantile infatuazione e indirizzarlo verso una via più salda, condurlo come avrebbe fatto un fratello maggiore.

Questo erano, fratelli, nulla di più, e con le dita nuovamente artigliate alla ringhiera metallica del lungomare, Ermal si era piegato in avanti e aveva vomitato, sfiancato da quel dolore, da quell’inadeguatezza, da quel bisogno schiacciato che aveva distrutto le sue speranze e dilaniato il suo orgoglio.

Si era dato del cretino, era andato in un bar a sciacquarsi la bocca con una golata d’alcool che gli aveva bruciato lo stomaco e lo aveva disturbato più di quanto non lo avesse raddrizzato.

Non aveva cenato, non aveva fame.

Continuava a pensare a quel bacio, a quelle parole che non aveva avuto il coraggio di pronunciare. Ripercorreva con la mente ogni istante chiedendosi come sarebbe andata se avesse evitato certi gesti, certe parole, certe iniziative.

Da quella mattina a colazione gli sembrava passata una vita intera.

Diede un ultimo tiro alla sigaretta che si era acceso per scacciare senza risultati il vago tremore alle mani e la gettò via, considerando che la luna era già alta fra le nuvole sfilacciate e che tutto sommato poteva anche archiviare quella giornata di merda, andare a letto e pregare di svegliarsi in un universo in cui lui non esisteva.

Prese a camminare, le mani in tasca e il capo chino.

Era amareggiato, era spaventato, era confuso. Come avrebbe fatto a resistere così? A Lisbona, in Italia, per il resto della sua vita.

Aveva perso un amore, sì, ma soprattutto aveva perso l’unica persona valida che il mondo avesse mai messo sulla sua strada.

Voleva parlare con Fabrizio, rimediare ai suoi errori, se possibile.

Eppure non aveva il coraggio di cercarlo, di guardarlo negli occhi e chiamare quella cosa con il suo nome.

Non aveva il coraggio di esporsi, di mostrare la parte più fragile di sé, quella più bisognosa.

L’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era poter nascondersi in uno degli abbracci di Fabrizio e lì svanire, per sempre, nel nulla, senza lasciare ricordo di sé.

Continuava a camminare, un passo dietro l’altro, lo sguardo puntato a terra perché nemmeno la luna era di qualche interesse quella sera.

Non sapeva che farsene del cielo, non sapeva che farsene delle stelle.

C’era stato un tempo in cui si stendeva a pancia in su sui prati, sulla sabbia, sulle panchine, ed esprimeva i suoi desideri credendoci con forza, intensamente.

Ma ne aveva espressi così tanti che forse aveva consumato le stelle fino a renderle incapaci di esaudirli. Gli sembravano beffarde adesso, a brillargli in faccia in quel modo, come se loro lo avessero sempre saputo che sarebbe rimasto solo e senza amore.

Forse in realtà lo sapevano davvero. Dopotutto realizzare quel sogno era compito loro e se avevano disertato a quel modo c’era più poco da fare.

Era quasi arrivato, e la  strada percorsa gli era sembrata troppo breve, insufficiente a smaltire la sbornia di disillusione che gli ubriacava i pensieri e lo rendeva incline al pessimismo.

Alzò lo sguardo, indeciso se proseguire verso l’hotel o fare ancora qualche isolato.

Ma qualunque sarebbe stata la sua scelta gli fu impedito di farla: di fronte a lui, gli occhiali da vista a proteggergli lo sguardo, c’era Fabrizio.

\- Ehi. - lo salutò quello, un sussurro roco accompagnato da un cenno del capo.

Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo fosse rimasto sulla spiaggia, quel mattino.

Alla fine si era di nuovo seduto sulla sabbia, la testa appoggiata alle ginocchia e il volto affondato nelle mani.

Ermal non era tornato indietro, non l'aveva nemmeno aspettato, se n'era semplicemente andato, esattamente come aveva sperato.

Eppure aveva fatto un male cane rendersene conto.

Non sapeva con quale forza era riuscito a schiodarsi da quel luogo, ma alla fine si era alzato e si era allontanato da quella dannata spiaggia che avrebbe amato e odiato per sempre.

Aveva ripercorso la strada a ritroso, lo sguardo basso, le mani conficcate in tasca e la testa completamente vuota. Gli faceva un male tremendo, così come gli faceva male la gola e ogni singolo osso del corpo.

Non aveva più l'età per quelle cose.

Non si era nemmeno premurato di guardare l'ora quando era arrivato in hotel, aveva bisogno di una doccia e il tempo per farsela se lo sarebbe preso anche se l'intervista fosse stata da lì a cinque minuti.

Dio, quanto odiava quelle stupide routine mediatiche, ma soprattutto odiava il fatto che fossero necessarie.

Era rimasto quasi un'ora sotto la doccia, il dolore al petto che non si era affievolito nemmeno un poco e l'immagine delle spalle di Ermal che si allontanavano sempre di più da lui a fracassargli le tempie.

Voleva seriamente smettere di provare qualsiasi cosa.

Nemmeno l'acqua calda che gli scrosciava sulla schiena era riuscita a togliergli di dosso il ricordo di quelle labbra, di quel profumo nelle narici, di quel corpo premuto contro il suo.

Come avrebbe potuto fare per dimenticare?

Come avrebbe potuto evitare che quello che era successo quella mattina tornasse a tormentargli la vita?

Fabrizio sapeva che non era possibile.

Ermal, ormai, gli era entrato sottopelle. Lo sentiva scorrere nelle vene, entrargli nei polmoni ad ogni respiro.

Non vi era via di scampo, avrebbe dovuto convivere con quell'amore non corrisposto, con quel rifiuto che aveva fatto dannatamente male per sempre.

Anche per lui l'intervista era stata orribile.

Non aveva capito assolutamente nulla di quello che gli avevano domandato, aveva biascicato qualche parola in Inglese a caso, ma aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo a fissare il microfono che aveva in mano.

Si era seduto distante da Ermal, forse troppo per non destare sospetti. Eppure nessuno aveva chiesto niente, o almeno così aveva intuito dall'espressione giovale dell'intervistatrice.

Aveva sentito Ermal al suo fianco completamente a disagio e aveva passato il tempo a torturarsi il labbro inferiore, sperando che quel supplizio finisse presto e che le mura di quella camera asettica potessero tornare a proteggerlo dal mondo.

Non ci era andato a cena, se avesse anche solo osato ingurgitare qualcosa lo avrebbe rivisto dopo nemmeno cinque minuti.

Il silenzio che si era creato tra lui ed Ermal per tutto il pomeriggio lo aveva ucciso, e alla fine aveva scelto come suoi unici due compagni della restante giornata il letto e le sue sigarette, finite davvero troppo in fretta.

Era stato quello il principale motivo che lo aveva costretto ad uscire allo scoperto.

Si era buttato addosso i primi vestiti che aveva trovato nella valigia ed era uscito dall'hotel, forse troppo tardi per trovare un tabacchino aperto che vendesse Lucky Strike.

Si era passato una mano sugli occhi, decidendo di abbandonare gli occhiali da sole sul comodino, non poteva metterseli così tardi, anche se l'idea di uscire con gli occhi rossi e cerchiati non lo allettava per niente.

Aveva afferrato quelli da vista e, senza nemmeno prendere il cellulare, era uscito dalla camera.

Il passo pesante e strascicato ricordava vagamente quello di un vecchio ubriacone, il che era ironico visto che non toccava alcool da giorni ormai.

Forse si sarebbe comprato anche qualcosa da bere, prima di tornare in hotel.

Ma tutti i suoi piani erano stati velocemente distrutti nell'esatto momento in cui aveva percorso il vialetto davanti all'ingresso.

Tra tutte le persone che voleva incontrare, Ermal era di certo l'ultima.

Eppure il suo cuore non poté fare a meno di perdere un battito nel trovarselo davanti, così, senza nemmeno un poco di preavviso.

Era impressionante come, nonostante tutto, gli facesse ancora quell'effetto.

Come, a quarantatré anni, gli venissero ancora le farfalle nello stomaco quando quegli occhi scuri incontravano i suoi.

\- Sto andando a comprà le sigarette. - aggiunse, l'esigenza vitale di parlare con lui, di tornare a scherzare come nei giorni passati.

Aveva bisogno di sfiorarlo, di sentire quella risata che gli faceva tremare l'anima.

Come avrebbe fatto senza. Come.

Per un attimo Ermal aveva avuto l’impulso di fare dietrofront e scappare, nascondersi nel buio dei vicoli lì attorno e sperare che l’uomo lo credesse solo un’allucinazione, un passante casualmente molto somigliante, ma non riuscì a far nulla, immobile sotto a quello sguardo, bloccato da quella voce.

Una voce morbida, delicata, bassa, quasi triste.

Una voce che sapeva di Fabrizio e che contemporaneamente non gli riconosceva.

\- Ciao… - lo salutò di rimando, le mani ancora in tasca e il cuore in gola, la pressione a fargli fischiare di nuovo le orecchie e fargli girare la testa.

Nemmeno avesse quattordici anni, che stupido.

Fabrizio aveva detto qualcosa sulle sigarette, Ma Ermal faticava a seguire. Non era imbarazzo quello che provava in sua presenza. Era paura, una paura folle che gli stava facendo venire da piangere come un bambino.

Non voleva sentirlo parlare, non voleva altro scherno, altra compassione. Non voleva sentirsi umiliato di nuovo.

Si erano egregiamente evitati tutto il giorno, persino durante l’intervista, e aveva creduto che sarebbe riuscito a reggere quell’atmosfera finché ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Balle.

Incrociare lo sguardo di Fabrizio era stato come se tutte le stelle del suo firmamento si fossero improvvisamente riaccese.

\- Mi sa che è tutto chiuso… - commentò tanto per dire qualcosa, per non restare a bocca aperta come uno scemo e non sembrare più disperato di quanto già non fosse.

Esitò. Una mano lo sospingeva fra le sue braccia, a lasciarsi andare e a chiedere conforto da colui che lo aveva distrutto, un’altra mano tirava le redini della sua coscienza, ricordandogli che aveva un amor proprio da preservare e che se Fabrizio non lo aveva voluto una prima volta non sarebbe valso a nulla riprovare.

Gli fece un cenno col capo e fece per andarsene, ma rimase lì, impalato a pochi passi da lui. Non riusciva ad andar via. Non riusciva a lasciarselo alle spalle.

\- Fa freschino stasera, mi ci vorrebbe una giacca. - aggiunse stringendosi nelle spalle e sfregandosi le maniche di camicia. Ma non andò a cercare un indumento più caldo. Rimase lì, immobile, incapace di prendere decisioni.

Non voleva andare. Voleva restare. Voleva che lo facesse restare per lui.

Non sapeva più nulla, la testa completamente nel pallone. L’unica cosa che capiva era che stava andando nel panico e le immagini di quella mattina continuavano a prendergli a pugni lo stomaco.

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto abbassare lo sguardo e proseguire per la sua strada, dimenticarsi di quell'incontro e fingere che tutto andasse bene, ma non ne fu in grado.

Ermal lo attirava come la luce del sole attira un cieco e Fabrizio, da quando lo conosceva, aveva ripreso a vedere.

Credeva di poter resistere senza di lui, di poter affrontare quei giorni che ancora lo separavano da casa sua, ma si sbagliava. Dio, quanto si sbagliava.

Gli era bastato rimanere lontano da lui per meno di una giornata per rendersi conto che no, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

Eppure, non aveva idea di come fare per risanare quel rapporto che ormai sembrava perduto per sempre.

Pensa.

Annuì alle parole del ragazzo, guardandosi intorno.

Effettivamente le luci delle vie adiacenti erano quasi tutte spente, tranne quelle di qualche locale dove, nonostante fosse mercoledì sera, la gente si riversava per passare la nottata con amici e amanti.

Si passò una mano dietro la testa, accarezzandosi il collo.

Voleva gridare, di nuovo, come aveva fatto quella mattina quando Ermal se n'era andato e l'aveva lasciato sulla spiaggia.

Voleva anche afferrare l'altro per un braccio e costringerlo a seguirlo per potarlo chissà dove, per potergli dire chissà cosa.

Come poteva gestire quello che era successo tra di loro? Come poteva far tornare tutto a come era prima?

Pensa.

Non era mai stato bravo con le parole, lui. Si impappinava, balbettava, ripeteva le stesse cose fino alla nausea, l'ansia sempre pronta a giocargli brutti scherzi quando le parole non volevano uscire.

Ma intanto nessuno sembrava volerlo ascoltare davvero e quindi Fabrizio aveva imparato che le parole erano importanti, sì, ma anche chi c'era dall'altra parte lo era.

Ermal avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo, qualsiasi cosa avesse mai potuto dirgli?

Sospirò, pregando il Dio in cui aveva imparato a credere di nuovo che l'altro non se ne andasse, che rimanesse ancora un po' lì con lui, a parlare di nulla, a donargli un po' della sua presenza mentre il dolore che per tutto il giorno l'aveva tormentato, rimaneva lì, gli ricordava che c'era e che non l'avrebbe lasciato solo tanto facilmente.

Ma Ermal ancora non se n'era andato e Fabrizio non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Era sempre dannatamente bello, con quel gilet che gli fasciava i fianchi e quella camicia bianca abbottonata fin sotto al mento.

Così tremendamente familiare.

Si domandò come dovesse apparire agli occhi di Ermal quella sera, lui che aveva sempre da ridire sul suo abbigliamento.

Inevitabilmente ripensò a Sanremo e a tutte le volte che l'aveva fatto cambiare prima di uscire dall'hotel, a quel bisogno malcelato che aveva di toccarlo, a quei sorrisi sinceri che si scambiavano fregandosene delle milioni di persone che li stavano guardando.

Sembravano passati anni.

Gli sembrava di essere finito in un abisso che aveva risucchiato tutto, tempo, luce, vita.

Si sentiva incatenato ad un'illusione che lui stesso si era creato, la paura a fargli da sentinella nel rumoroso silenzio della sua solitudine.

Ma quello che era successo quella mattina era reale, i baci, il calore, la felicità di un momento.

Era tutto reale.

Ermal aveva preso a parlare del tempo e Fabrizio si era ritrovato a sorridere, un sorriso amaro, un sorriso che sapeva di consapevolezza che dall'altra parte non vi era alcuna voglia di rimanere lì a sostenere una conversazione inesistente.

Ma Ermal era ancora lì, nonostante il freddo, nonostante l’indifferenza nei suoi gesti.

Perché era ancora lì?

Pensa.

\- Già... La temperatura, uhm, s'è abbassata. Da oggi. - biascicò, cercando di trovare una soluzione per non far finire quell'ombra di conversazione a cui si stava arpionando con i denti e le unghie.

Non vi era nessuna via d'uscita.

Nessuna.

\- Non è che avresti una sigaretta? - domandò, una mano a tormentarsi il mento mentre l'altra nascosta nella tasca dei jeans.

Pensa, Fabrizio. Pensa.

Ermal sospirò a fondo, un sospiro lungo, incerto, tremolante.

Non doveva fare una gran bella impressione.

Frasi fatte, solo frasi fatte, era tutto ciò che riusciva a produrre, era tutto ciò che riusciva ad offrire.

Le parole lo avevano abbandonato, lui che ad esse si era votato anima e corpo. Ma forse era giusto così, forse era una giusta punizione per il suo voler continuamente osare, per la sua velata superbia.

Gli stava bene.

Avrebbe voluto fare chiarezza nei suoi pensieri, discernere le sue emozioni. Erano tante le cose che provava tutte insieme, ammucchiate l’una sopra l’altra a formare un blocco talmente compatto da diventare inconsistente, da fargli credere di non star provando nulla.

Un dolore talmente acuto da cauterizzare immediatamente la ferita, un’emorragia interna che nessuno da fuori avrebbe potuto sospettare.

Era arrabbiato. Con Fabrizio, perché per un momento gli aveva offerto la terribile illusione di una vita che avrebbe potuto essere, gli aveva offerto l’immagine di una casa al mare in cui invecchiare assieme e poi si era ritratto, aveva reso evidente che tutto ciò che Ermal aveva inteso era stata una gigantesca incomprensione.

Era deluso. Da se stesso, perché non era riuscito a preservarsi, si era immolato al ridicolo e non aveva avuto la fermezza di andare fino in fondo, aveva lanciato il sasso e nascosto la mano tacendo quando era il momento di parlare.

Era triste perché ci aveva creduto, stanco perché ci aveva provato, terrificato perché non aveva altre prospettive.

Si era sopravvalutato, aveva creduto che se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare Fabrizio, ad accantonare la sua immagine e andare oltre il suo ricordo. Capiva ora che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, che in una vita di resistenza quell’uomo era la sua unica debolezza.

Lo guardava, lì davanti a lui con le sue gambe toniche fasciate nei jeans strappati, con le sue mani oneste che gesticolando tradivano le sue emozioni, con la sua montatura classica, senza pretese come la sua anima. Lo guardava e non riusciva a vedere i difetti anche se sapeva che c’erano. Lo guardava e vedeva un uomo buono e trasparente, che non sapeva fingere, che non sapeva mentire.

Perché allora quel comportamento, perché assecondarlo se non ci sarebbe stato sbocco per il suo sentimento? Per quale ragione concedergli quella pietà?

Ermal doveva sapere. Quella domanda gli stava dilaniando lo spirito più del semplice rifiuto.

Non rispose, prese il pacchetto ormai mezzo vuoto e lo offrì al compagno di disavventure, lo offrì insieme all’accendino a quella persona che aveva saputo capirlo senza necessità di parole, senza necessità di interpretazioni.

Fabrizio afferrò il pacchetto che Ermal gli stava porgendo, biascicando un ringraziamento appena accennato e stando dannatamente attento che nessuna parte della propria mano entrasse in contatto con quella dell'altro.

Si portò una sigaretta alla bocca e l'accese, inspirando profondamente. I polmoni gli si riempirono di fumo e per un solo secondo sembrò che i muscoli e i nervi avessero iniziato a distendersi di nuovo, che quella tregua fasulla che solo la nicotina era in grado di dare si stesse impossessando delle sue membra stanche.

Stronzate.

Ricacciò tutto in uno sbuffo, una nuvola bianca ad uscirgli dalle narici e dalle labbra, la stanchezza sempre a gravargli sulle spalle.

Arricciò appena il naso, non era abituato al sapore secco delle Pueblo.

Si schiarì appena la voce tra un tiro e l'altro, lasciando che lo sguardo vagasse su tutto ciò che aveva intorno, posando qualche occhiata fugace sul ragazzo che aveva di fronte.

Intanto Ermal pensava a quando si guardavano negli occhi e già sapevano cosa avrebbero detto, pensava a quando si sfioravano appena e l’elettricità statica schioccava fra di loro come la loro intesa, pensava a quella canzone che li aveva uniti in ogni modo umanamente pensabile.

Era passata una vita intera da tutto quello ed Ermal si sentiva invecchiato, consumato. Vent’anni trascorsi in un unico pomeriggio.

Si avvicinò appena a Fabrizio e sospirò ancora, ancora senza premurarsi di nascondere il disagio e la paura che gli teneva le spalle rigide.

Quello si costrinse a non sobbalzare, né ad indietreggiare.

Gli sembrava quasi di essere un animale in trappola, aveva paura di una qualsiasi reazione da parte dell'altro, ma nonostante ciò, continuava a non riuscire a scappare.

Avrebbero potuto parlare del tempo per sempre, Ermal non avrebbe obiettato. Ma di tempo ne avevano poco e non voleva sprecarlo.

Cosa sarebbe successo al termine della loro permanenza a Lisbona? Cosa sarebbe successo al ritorno in Italia?

Non lo sapeva, ma lo intuiva. E non gli piaceva.

Se proprio doveva finire, almeno che così fosse, perché concludere le cose a metà, rimanere nell’incertezza, con Fabrizio era ancora più insostenibile di un rifiuto netto.

Che glielo dicesse chiaro e tondo, almeno sentendo la verità pronunciata a caratteri cubitali dalle sue labbra Ermal avrebbe capito e avrebbe saputo come dover comportarsi.

Fabrizio si era acceso la sigaretta, baluginio nel buio della notte, ed era stato un gesto meccanico, quasi spersonalizzato, ed Ermal aveva sentito una fitta al petto nel rendersi conto di essere deluso per un mancato contatto fra le loro mani. Si vergognò della sua debolezza, perché aveva sperato di poterle sfiorare ancora, di poter ancora sentire il loro calore e la loro dolcezza su di sé.

Doveva smetterla, doveva assolutamente smetterla.

\- Fabrizio… - mormorò per richiamare la sua attenzione.

Appena un fiato, e si chiese se l’avesse sentito. A volte sembrava un bambino spaventato piuttosto che un uomo deciso e volitivo. La sua voce adesso aveva sette anni e una paura folle di ciò che non conosceva.

\- Devo… devo parlarti. - riuscì a sputare a fatica, come sangue raggrumato pompato male fuori da una ferita. Si sorprese da sé di quell’iniziativa, mentre la nausea gli faceva stringere i denti e alzare le sopracciglia in una nuova ondata.

Eppure, mentre l’altro rimaneva in silenzio e lasciava che il fumo abbandonasse la sua bocca e le sue narici, si rendeva conto di non potersi raccontare quell’ennesima bugia, si rendeva conto che ci sono cose con cui prima o poi bisogna scendere a patti.

Non era solo un’inclinazione.

Non era solo una cotta.

Aveva provato a convincersene. Ci aveva provato a Settembre, quando tutto era agli albori e nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato dove la musica li avrebbe condotti, quando si era scoperto a pensare a Fabrizio con più frequenza del normale, quando si era accorto di sorridere al solo sentir pronunciare il suo nome. Ci aveva provato a Febbraio, quando il suo tocco era diventato la costante che gli permetteva di affrontare il mondo senza più alcuna paura, quando i suoi abbracci e le sue labbra sulle guance lo mandavano a dormire sereno e la notte gli suggeriva desideri che non aveva il coraggio di ammettere. Ci aveva provato quel pomeriggio, quando i suoi occhi non avevano voluto saperne di piangere e allora aveva incominciato a ripetersi che non era importante, che sarebbe passato in fretta e una volta tornato a casa, una volta lasciata perdere “Non mi Avete Fatto Niente” e Fabrizio, il suo cuore ferito sarebbe pian piano tornato a battere come aveva sempre fatto e quella delusione sarebbe stata solo un ricordo fra tanti.

Ogni volta, come sempre, aveva mentito.

Quella non era solo un’inclinazione, non era solo una cotta. Era amore. Amore di quello che spacca l’anima e guarisce ogni ferita, amore di quello che tiene ancorati alla tempesta e fa apprezzare le onde alte preservando dal naufragio, amore di quello che alla fine, nonostante tutto, trova sempre la strada di casa e sulla soglia c’è qualcuno ad aspettarti, anche se è tardi, anche se hai sbagliato, anche se forse non te lo meriti.

Ma non poteva continuare così, con i reni sconquassati e la bocca dello stomaco dilatata dall’ansia di un qualcosa di morto alla nascita.

Per quel motivo non sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciar andare Fabrizio senza un rifiuto netto, senza sentirlo dire dalla sua bocca.

Per questo aveva bisogno di mettere le cose in chiaro nonostante la consapevolezza di dover rinunciare per sempre alla sua unica speranza di felicità gli straziasse le viscere e gli facesse mordere a sangue l’interno delle guance per non tremare.

Doveva sapere, doveva capire, doveva spiegare, almeno a se stesso.

Era quello il suo difetto peggiore.

Fabrizio aveva deglutito quando il suo nome, in un sussurro, aveva riempito lo spazio che li divideva. Il cuore batteva forsennato nel petto, e gli occhi non potevano fare a meno di andare ad accarezzare quelle labbra sottili, il desiderio bruciante di sentirle di nuovo su di sé. La sigaretta stretta tra due dita e, ora, gli occhi puntati in quelli dell'altro.

Uno sguardo ricambiato, uno sguardo che, però, non riusciva più a decifrare.

Ma Ermal aveva parlato ancora e Fabrizio aveva sentito chiaramente il cuore nel petto fermarsi.

Dovevano parlare.

E lo sapeva, lo sapeva che avrebbero dovuto farlo, ma la paura era così tanta, così forte. Cosa doveva dirgli Ermal? Quale delle cose orribili che gli stavano passando per la mente avrebbe scelto di riversargli addosso?

E lui ancora non aveva uno straccio di discorso da presentargli, non aveva le parole giuste per dirgli di non andarsene, per dirgli di perdonarlo per quell'atto idiota, atto che, Dio, aveva desiderato così tanto da renderlo quasi pazzo.

Eppure Fabrizio sapeva che, nonostante avesse voluto con tutta la sua anima risanare quella spaccatura, non poteva in alcun modo zittire quei sentimenti.

Quei sentimenti che, giorno dopo giorno, diventavano sempre più forti, più rumorosi. Partiti come un ronzio lontano nelle sue orecchie, giunti ad essere un infernale casino.

Si ritrovò ad annuire a quelle parole, la sigaretta stretta in una mano che bruciava anche se nessuno era lì per coglierne i frutti.

\- Dimmi. - disse, mentre il dolore allo stomaco gli gridava di andarsene, gli gridava di piegarsi e di nascondere la testa fino a quando la realtà non si fosse dimenticata della sua esistenza.

Eppure rimase lì, il terrore a divorargli le viscere, in attesa di una sentenza di morte che sarebbe arrivata senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia.

Sarebbe davvero finito tutto così?

Ma quando Fabrizio lo esortò a parlare Ermal si accorse di non aver preparato un discorso, si accorse di non sapere che cosa dirgli senza sembrare un ragazzino deluso, spaventato e bisognoso d’amore.

Non voleva apparire debole, non voleva apparire in difficoltà.

Ma lo era. Lo era.

Fabrizio rimase in attesa.

Un'attesa che durò secoli nel più asfissiante dei silenzi.

La sigaretta dimenticata tra le dita continuava a bruciare indisturbata, leggermente scossa da quella mano che aveva preso a tremare.

Si domandò quanto sarebbe durato quell'inferno.

Si domandò quanto ci avrebbe messo Ermal a scaricarlo definitivamente, lì, davanti ad uno stupido hotel di Lisbona.

Voleva davvero distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi, voleva voltarsi indietro e rientrare in camera e sparire.

Ma la sola presenza di Ermal lo incatenava al pavimento, quel silenzio che precedeva la fine lo aveva imprigionato.

Poi parlò e Fabrizio si sentì morire.

\- Mi dispiace. - esordì Ermal, la voce ridotta ad un soffio.

Non era così che voleva incominciare. Non sapeva cosa dire.

\- Sai, ci sono cose che non si possono spiegare. Non… non ne sono capace, io. -

Incespicò, prese un respiro, strinse i pugni nelle tasche.

\- Credo che… non… non me lo aspettavo. Non credevo proprio che… quando sei venuto a parlarmi quella volta, in hotel. Non pensavo che saremmo finiti a Lisbona. Non pensavo che avrei trovato in te una persona così. -

Così splendida, così perfetta, così meravigliosa.

Non riusciva a dirlo.

A Fabrizio mancò il respiro mentre l'altro proseguiva in quel discorso, mentre metteva in piedi il modo migliore per dirgli che gli faceva schifo, che non pensava che fosse una persona così di merda, che con lui aveva chiuso.

Non pensava che avrebbe fatto così male.

Non si accorse di essersi portato una mano al petto fino a quando non sentì la stoffa leggera della maglietta sotto le dita.

Probabilmente se gli fosse venuto un infarto avrebbe fatto meno male.

Voleva interromperlo, voleva davvero dirgli che sì, aveva capito l'antifona, che sarebbe sparito dalla sua vita non appena fossero rientrati in Italia, ma la voce non voleva uscire. Persino respirare era doloroso, acido che bruciava la gola e bloccava qualsiasi suono. Aghi che raschiavano le corde vocali, bloccandolo in un penoso mutismo.

 

Ermal si passò la lingua sulle labbra, gli gettò uno sguardo fugace e chinò il capo, ancora.

\- È che io parlo, parlo, parlo e dico solo cazzate, ma ogni tanto mi ci scappa anche qualcosa di vero, e non è una cazzata quando dico che tu fai bene. Non è una cazzata quando dico che ci siamo guardati fra tanti. -

Pausa. Sospiro lungo. Sta arrivando il panico, e a giudicare dal bruciore agli occhi stanno arrivando anche le lacrime. Non adesso, Ermal. Non adesso.

Intanto Fabrizio aveva abbassato lo sguardo, le punte delle sue scarpe sembravano l'unica cosa in grado di non fargli cedere le ginocchia.

Voleva solo non sentire più nulla.

Nulla.

Poi, improvvisamente, qualcosa era successo.

“Che tu fai bene”.

Ci mise qualche secondo a recepire quelle parole, a capirne il significato, a leggerci dentro quel mare in tempesta che dovevano essere i pensieri di Ermal in quel momento.

E più Ermal andava avanti a parlare, più Fabrizio non capiva e più si rendeva conto di quello che l'altro gli stava realmente dicendo.

Perché Ermal era così, era un casino, un meraviglioso, inebriante casino.

E Fabrizio lo amava con ogni singola fibra di se stesso.

Si ricordò di respirare per grazia divina, la sigaretta ormai abbandonata al suolo, il resto del mondo completamente sparito.

C'erano solo loro due, la voce dell'altro che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie rivelando verità che mai si sarebbe aspettato di udire. 

Rivelando cosa c'era davvero davanti al vetro, e non dietro.

Fulmineo, alzò la testa, sperando di incontrare quegli occhi scuri come la notte, sperando di leggerci dentro quell'enigma che tutto il giorno aveva intravisto ma che ora, forse, sarebbe riuscito a decifrare.

Ma quella vista gli era preclusa, quindi, di nuovo, attese.

\- Ho creduto che tu fossi la metà dell’anima che non avevo, e ho finito per darti una responsabilità che non devi portare. Tu non mi devi niente. -

Che strano rendersene conto così, mentre due lacrime sfuggivano al controllo e rotolavano giù dalle sue guance fino a incontrare l’asfalto.

Alzò il capo, si voltò verso di lui, sorrise. Un sorriso dolce, pieno d’amore, ricolmo di disperazione. Il sorriso di un addio.

Non si asciugò il viso: nonostante la scia di quelle due lacrime brillasse nei bagliori della sigaretta e nella luce offuscata della luna, aveva già smesso di piangere.

\- Mi dispiace, Fabbrì. Ti chiedo scusa. -

E tacque, perché la voce non voleva uscire, perché le parole che dovevano seguire erano troppo grandi, troppo difficili, e non ce la faceva da solo.

Ermal lasciò cadere la sua confessione e il silenzio lo imprigionò, lo ricoprì, lo conquistò.

Non c’era più alcun rumore.

Come le nuvole che continuavano a rincorrersi in quota oscurando la luna, il silenzio avvolgeva ogni cosa e amplificava tutto, permetteva che il suo errore rimbombasse violento come una detonazione.

E così era fatta, la maschera caduta, il cuore messo a nudo. Si era spogliato di ogni segreto e aveva spiegato l’anima davanti a lui, come un vecchio vestito sgualcito da cui si fatica a separarsi.

Era andata, e ora Fabrizio sapeva che quello di Ermal per lui era amore, che in tutti quei mesi i sorrisi e l’affetto avevano avuto per lui un solo colore.

Per la prima volta da quando avesse memoria, Ermal aveva dovuto arrendersi.

Faceva male, un male terribile e totalizzante che gli rendeva impossibile persino respirare, eppure le sue labbra erano curvate verso l’alto, perché persino nell’istante in cui vi rinunciava per sempre quell’amore bruciava in lui come una stella, gli trasmetteva calore fra le lacrime, fiducia nella disperazione.

Non riusciva a non guardarlo in quel modo, con quella luce nelle iridi. Non riusciva ad odiarlo, a ignorarlo. Lo amava e gli si leggeva negli occhi.

Fabrizio sobbalzò appena quando vide quel viso bagnato di lacrime.

Trattenne il respiro quando l'altro gli rivolse quel sorriso e fu proprio in quel preciso istante che capì tutto.

Il mondo gli si riversò addosso tutto intero, accompagnato dal peso della consapevolezza di essere stato un cretino.

Un cieco, codardo, insensibile cretino.

Ma era felice. Cazzo se era felice.

Perché quelle parole, criptiche proprio come l'anima del loro proprietario, potevano dire solo una cosa, e questa volta non avrebbe sbagliato.

Non avrebbe più sbagliato, mai.

Sentì una nuova forza nascergli dentro, il dolore venir soppiantato da qualcosa di più forte, di più grande.

E accadde qualcosa che Ermal non si aspettava, qualcosa che lo confuse e tirò le sue labbra in una linea retta, le sopracciglia ora aggrottate nell’interrogativo di quell’incomprensibile istante: Fabrizio sorrideva.

Non c’era disgusto, non c’era noia nei suoi occhi.

C’era una luce strana, questo sorriso fuori luogo che lo spiazzava.

Non capiva.  Non capiva niente.

Inclinò spontaneamente la testa di lato, le pupille minuscole a cercare un senso in quel comportamento che proprio non riusciva a capire.

L’uomo si avvicinò di qualche passo, la mano protesa verso quel viso, le dita intente a raccogliere quelle due lacrime dimenticate sulle guance e se Ermal non fosse stato inchiodato a terra dal dolore e dalla confusione sarebbe di certo indietreggiato. Ma non lo fece, e si  accorse che Fabrizio aveva portato una mano sulla sua guancia solo quando si sorprese a spingervisi contro, a cercare quel calore come se ne fosse andato della sua vita.

\- Ehi, non chiedere scusa. -

La voce roca, sembrava quasi non parlasse da giorni.

Ma forse era così, forse era la prima volta che parlava davvero.

Ermal ascoltò quelle parole in silenzio, troppo stupito per coglierne il significato, troppo confuso per rendersi conto che erano rivolte a lui e lo assolvevano da ogni suo peccato.

Ancora non capiva, ma il cuore aveva già preso a fremere dentro di lui come chi è ad un passo dall’ottenere la libertà.

Sospirò, le labbra increspate dall’ansia e i muscoli tesi allo spasmo che lo facevano tremare appena.

Sorrideva, Fabrizio, come mai aveva fatto prima.

\- Non hai niente da farti perdonare. -

Una risata gli scosse le spalle, ma non era né di scherno né divertita, era una risata dettata dal cuore, una risata accompagnata anch'essa da quelle lacrime che sulla spiaggia non era riuscito a versare.

Rideva, ma non rideva per sfregio, non rideva di lui.

Era una risata bella, genuina, sincera, una risata che Ermal non conosceva, che non gli aveva mai visto.

Perché rideva a quel modo? Cosa gli stava dicendo?

Ma poi, guardando meglio, si accorse che anche Fabrizio aveva un segreto celato nel suo ridere senza sosta, che anche lui aveva un azzardo da osare, un dolore di cui disfarsi e il cuore gli schizzò in gola, perché per un assurdo istante cedette alla debolezza di credere che forse c’era stata un’incomprensione, che forse la sua speranza accartocciata senza cura non era del tutto da buttare.

\- Che semo du' coglioni, Ermal. - sussurrò, il tono di voce carico di una gioia antica, una gioia che gli scaldava il cuore e gli riempiva i polmoni.

Fabrizio gli rivolse quella frase onesta, limpida, folle, fuori contesto, fece scivolare la mano dalla guancia del ragazzo fin dietro la sua testa e se lo tirò contro, stringendolo in un abbraccio che voleva dire tutto.

Quello era il gesto che meno di qualsiasi altro Ermal avrebbe mai potuto prevedere in quel momento, in quella situazione.

Un abbraccio. Fabrizio lo stava abbracciando.

Ermal rimase rigido in quel gesto, rimase fermo immobile, senza capire, senza rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo e per un momento Fabrizio si trovò a domandarsi, irrazionalmente, se non avesse interpretato male tutto quel discorso. Forse si era perso qualche passaggio cruciale o, forse, si era semplicemente immaginato tutto.

Fu quasi sul punto di ritrarsi, così da poter guardare le emozioni che correvano sul viso dell'altro, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

Ermal era un blocco di marmo dentro al suo abbraccio, poi però la consapevolezza si fece strada in lui, il significato di quelle parole pronunciate in quell’assurdo frangente si concretizzò alla sua coscienza e lo riempì come un calore spontaneo, un fuoco tranquillo, una luce radiosa.

E sorrise anche lui, nascosto nell’abbraccio, il naso  a sfiorare il collo del collega, i ricci neri ad offuscargli il viso.

Sorrise anche lui e mandò al diavolo tutto, ogni vergona, ogni imbarazzo, e portò le braccia a circondare il ragazzo aggrappandosi alla stoffa della sua maglia, stringendo forte come se quell’abbraccio avesse potuto sottrarlo a qualsiasi paura.

Strinse forte e premette il petto contro il suo, alla ricerca del battito del suo cuore, strinse forte e affondò ancora di più il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo inebriante che sapeva di buono.

Si aggrappò a lui affidandosi a quell’abbraccio come mai prima di allora aveva fatto con nessun altro e chiuse gli occhi.

Se anche fosse morto così, in quel momento, gli sarebbe andato bene.

Era al sicuro, protetto, amato. Era felice, incredulo, travolto da quel sentimento che non trovava cura, che non trovava pace.

Ma forse non serviva una cura, forse ce l’aveva fra le braccia la sua pace.

Due coglioni, erano stati.

Strinse ancora di più, quanto più forte gli permettevano le sue braccia, perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a dire ciò che doveva dire e così, cuore contro cuore, Fabrizio avrebbe capito e nulla si sarebbe perso nella traduzione fra i sentimenti e le parole.

Non ci sarebbero state più incomprensioni, non in quell’abbraccio.

Fabrizio era felice, così felice che quasi faceva male.

Continuò a ridere, una mano affondata in quei ricci morbidi e l'altra stretta intorno a quella vita sottile.

Le mani di Ermal si erano finalmente mosse, le sue braccia lo avevano circondato e lo avevano stretto con forza, quasi avessero paura che potesse scappare.

Non sarebbe andato da nessunissima parte. 

La consapevolezza di quel momento lo inondò, lo travolse, lo sospinse verso quell'isola di pace che aveva sempre e solo visto da lontano ma che non era riuscito mai a raggiungere veramente.

Cazzo, stava succedendo davvero.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, dentro quell'abbraccio, si sentiva completo.

Il profumo di Ermal gli riempiva le narici, poteva sentire il suo cuore battere veloce come il proprio, il sorriso che gli tirava le labbra accarezzargli il collo, quel calore che aveva desiderato per tutta la giornata riscaldargli anche il pensiero più profondo.

Era felice.

Lo strinse, accarezzandogli dolcemente la nuca, dimentico completamente del fatto che erano in mezzo ad una strada, che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli in un gesto troppo intimo, in quel momento solo loro, così atteso e desiderato da ambo le parti.

Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, non riusciva a credere che quel sentimento che aveva covato in  silenzio, di nascosto, era condiviso e ricambiato.

Eppure Ermal era lì, stretto tra le sue braccia.

Era lì, con il volto nascosto contro il suo collo e le mani arpionate alla sua maglietta.

Per la prima volta non si sentiva in trappola, ma al sicuro dentro quell'abbraccio.

Fu in quel momento che si rese conto che non aveva più paura.

La solitudine, il buio, il terrore del rifiuto erano completamente spariti, risucchiati da una luce che era stata in grado di illuminare la sua intera esistenza in un battito di ciglia.

Una luce che assomigliava tremendamente a quella di Libero e Anita.

Fu in quel momento che Fabrizio capì l'entità di quell'amore che era stato in grado di bruciarlo dalle fondamenta e farlo rinascere dalle sue ceneri.

Ringraziò il cielo che quell'abbraccio non consentisse ad Ermal di vederlo in faccia, e fu veloce a portarsi due dita agli occhi, raccogliendo quelle lacrime solitarie che avevano iniziato a bagnargli le ciglia.

Erano stati davvero due enormi, immensi, giganteschi cretini.

\- Ermal... - si trovò a sussurrare il suo nome, il viso leggermente voltato e le labbra posate sulla tempia dell'altro.

Aveva così tante cose da dire, ma non sapeva davvero da che parte cominciare.

Al momento voleva solo sentire il suono di quel nome scivolargli sulla lingua, accarezzargli le corde vocali.

Non seppe per quanto tempo rimasero fermi in quella posizione, le labbra a contatto con quella pelle calda, il respiro del ragazzo a solleticargli il collo e quel corpo stretto contro il suo.

Sarebbe rimasto in quella posizione per secoli se il mondo glielo avesse concesso, immobile a studiare anche il più piccolo particolare di quel corpo perfetto, di quell'anima meravigliosa.

Ma Fabrizio sapeva che non era possibile.

Non lì, non ora.

\- Ermal, dovremmo rientrare. - gli sussurrò all'orecchio, lasciando le che le dita si muovessero docilmente lungo quel collo, dalla base fin su, proprio lì, dove iniziava a districarsi quel labirinto di riccioli.

Diversamente da quella mattina in spiaggia, non l'avrebbe fatto andare via da solo.

Glielo chiese piano, la voce speranzosa, felice, innamorata, mentre lo allontanava leggermente da sé per poter di nuovo incontrare i suoi occhi.

\- Vieni con me? -

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' stato un parto, ma ce l'abbiamo fatta, finalmente questi due broccoli che non sono altro sono riusciti a chiarirsi e a lasciarsi alle spalle tutte le paranoie di questa lunghissima ed estenuante giornata di Lisbona.  
> Come avrete notato, il conteggio dei capitoli è passato da un totale di 4 a uno di 5 perché -surprise!- questo non è l'ultimo capitolo di Cartolina da Lisbona. Avrebbe dovuto esserlo, ma 60 pagine tutte di botta ci sembravano crudeli persino per i parametri di questa storia, quindi ci teniamo il gran finale da parte! ;)  
> Quindi sì, insomma, la storia non è ancora finita, e dopo tutti questi patemi direi proprio che ci meritiamo una piccola ricompensa! Stay tuned! ;)
> 
> Un bacione,  
> F_A_E_R
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: scusate per l'angst xD


	5. Parte Quinta - Post Scriptum

 

 

Era vero. Stava succedendo davvero.

Non stava sognando, non stava avendo allucinazioni, e anche se per un brevissimo e terrificante momento ne ebbe il timore, non era nemmeno ancora piegato in avanti sulla passeggiata a immaginare un futuro che avrebbe potuto essere.

Fabrizio lo stava abbracciando, davvero, sul serio.

Era tutto reale.

Era reale il suo calore, era reale il suo profumo, era reale la sua consistenza.

La mano dell’uomo continuava ad accarezzargli la nuca in movimenti lenti e regolari ed Ermal si ritrovò a pensare che quel gesto gli trasmetteva una pace, una tranquillità e una pienezza che non aveva mai provato prima di allora.

Era diverso da tutti gli altri abbracci che si erano già scambiati.

A Sanremo ce n’erano stati molti, sgraziati, irruenti, impacciati.

Erano abbracci rubati, abbracci azzardati davanti al fragore delle telecamere, movimenti abbozzati e protratti alla cieca nella speranza di sembrare naturali, spontanei.

Ricordava come sperasse ogni volta che la mano distratta di Fabrizio capitasse fra i suoi capelli e vi si attardasse qualche istante di più, ricordava come sul palco fosse lui a cercare il contatto, ma le sue carezze risultassero spezzate e rigide, perché se il cuore era tutto rivolto a Fabrizio gli occhi invece puntavano avanti, per depistare le opinioni e persino se stesso.

Questo no, questo era un abbraccio diverso. Non avevano pubblico se non le loro stesse anime, e quell’unione era loro, loro soltanto.

Sorrise quando sentì Fabrizio pronunciare il suo nome sfiorandogli le tempie con le labbra, ma il sorriso gli portò un rossore diffuso sulle guance, perché per quanto amasse quella dolcezza, per quanto avesse desiderato quell’intimità, c’erano altri modi in cui aveva immaginato il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce.

Si sentì arrossire fino alle punte delle orecchie e fu un altro richiamo a restituirgli un minimo di lucidità, per quanto la voce roca di Fabrizio glielo potesse concedere.

\- Forse… forse dovremmo… - balbettò come uno sciocco quando gli propose di rientrare, i ruoli invertiti rispetto a quella mattina e gli occhi persi in quelli dell’altro, le sopracciglia appena arcuate in un’espressione di pura adorazione inedita sul suo volto sempre attento a non lasciar trapelare mai più emozioni del dovuto.

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Fabrizio si fece più grande quando Ermal iniziò a balbettare.

Era raro sentirglielo fare, lui che di solito con le parole era imbattibile, eppure ogni tanto succedeva e lo trovava bellissimo.

Ma c'era qualcosa che non trovasse bellissimo in quel ragazzo?

No, assolutamente no.

Dovevano rientrare, ma nessuno dei due si mosse.

Non si mosse Ermal, che rimase così, fra le braccia di Fabrizio, con le mani intrecciate alla base della sua schiena e i corpi ancora stretti l’uno contro l’altro, a separarli solo la distanza necessaria a guardarsi in viso.

Non si mosse Fabrizio, che inconsciamente aveva l'assoluto terrore di rompere quell'abbraccio, aveva paura che tutto si disintegrasse come quella mattina, che si svegliasse tutto sudato e tremante nel suo letto con la realtà a riversarglisi di nuovo sulle spalle e la consapevolezza che quella serata non era stata altro che frutto di un sogno.

Ermal rise, piano, sottovoce, quasi senza fare rumore, i denti scoperti in un’espressione di pura gioia, di amore profondo ed intenso. Quel “vieni con me”, quella richiesta, quell’invito, aveva mosso ad Ermal qualcosa nel cuore, una gioia se possibile ancora più grande di quella che gli era cresciuta nel petto fino a quel momento, un desiderio profondo di gridare al mondo che era felice.

Poggiò la fronte contro la sua alla ricerca di ulteriore contatto e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando a fondo per sincerarsi di essere vivo, che quello non era uno scherzo crudele del suo sonno, che era vero per davvero.

Riaprì le palpebre, piano, prendendosi il tempo necessario ad apprezzare gli occhi di Fabrizio davanti ai suoi.

E Fabrizio sorrise, perché il tocco della fronte di Ermal contro la sua era reale, così come era reale quell'abbraccio, così come lo era quella risata appena accennata che scosse il corpo dell'altro.

E lui che pensava che non l'avrebbe mai più visto ridere in quel modo.

\- Con te verrei dovunque… - sussurrò Ermal, senza pensare che aveva appena detto la cosa più cliché dell’intero universo e se si fosse visto da fuori avrebbe probabilmente criticato la sua risposta ovvia e imbarazzante, senza pensare che nonostante fosse buio e lì nessuno li conoscesse erano comunque in mezzo a una strada e nulla di ciò che facevano, in realtà, era privato.

Fabrizio si ritrovò di nuovo a perdersi in quegli occhi, mentre quella frase appena sussurrata gli attorcigliò lo stomaco in maniera meravigliosa.

Non credeva si potesse essere così felici, lui che la felicità non sapeva nemmeno dove stesse di casa.

Non era la prima volta che quelle parole raggiungevano le sue orecchie.

Tanti suoi fan gli avevano chiesto di essere portati via, e da parte sua la risposta era sempre la stessa: “'Ndo te devo portà?”.

“Ovunque”.

Ma questa volta era diversa, questa, lo sapeva, era una risposta pura, vera, dettata dal cuore.

Ermal si era affidato a lui in tutto e per tutto con quella frase, la fiducia reciproca di due anime spaventate.

Se avesse avuto le mani libere se le sarebbe portate sugli occhi, così  da nascondere il rossore che gli era salito fino alle orecchie, poteva chiaramente sentirlo.

Ma non vi era tempo, non vi era nemmeno la voglia di scomodare le dita da quel nido che si erano andate a creare sul corpo dell'altro.

Aveva atteso per davvero troppo tempo per poter pensare di rinunciare a quel contatto così desiderato.

Ermal sembrò leggergli nel pensiero e inclinò la testa di lato, gli occhi nuovamente socchiusi e un brivido ad attraversargli la spina dorsale quando incontrò le labbra del ragazzo, ancora una volta in quell’imprevedibile giornata ma con un significato totalmente differente.

La mano di Fabrizio decise di abbandonare solo allora la pelle del collo, ma unicamente per spostarsi in avanti, a sfiorare quella guancia morbida ancora umida.

Accarezzò lo zigomo sporgente con il pollice mentre le proprie labbra tornavano finalmente a toccare quelle dell'altro.

E improvvisamente tornò a respirare.

Gli sembravano passati anni e forse lo erano davvero.

Si ritrovò a sorridere in quel bacio, mentre il cuore gli batteva forsennato nel petto e la testa iniziava a girargli pericolosamente.

Ermal era una droga, e lui ne sapeva decisamente qualcosa.

Dava assuefazione.

Impossibilità di disintossicazione.

Come se davvero avesse voluto liberarsi da lui.

Ermal era una prigione fatta di cielo, di infinito, di gioia, di libertà.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Fabrizio fu contento di essere incatenato a qualcosa, a delle labbra, ad un cuore, ad un'altra persona.

Ed Ermal si lasciò andare interamente a quel bacio da lui intrapreso, il cuore ad aumentare il ritmo dei suoi battiti quando la mano di Fabrizio scivolò via dalla sua nuca per spostarsi sulla sua guancia su cui le lacrime non si erano ancora del tutto asciugate.

Lasciò che ogni istante fosse loro e loro soltanto, lasciò che quelle labbra lo inebriassero, che gli rendessero la testa leggera e i sensi catturati.

Erano morbide, dolcissime e avevano il sapore particolare delle cose a lungo attese, dei desideri realizzati.

Ermal le saggiò senza fretta, con delicatezza, quasi con timore, come un dono finalmente ottenuto che si maneggia con cura per la paura di rovinarlo.

E in quel bacio si rese conto di quanta paura avesse avuto fino a quel momento, di quanto fosse fragile, piccolo, spaventato dalle opportunità che aveva colto senza mai osare guardarle negli occhi fino in fondo. Si accorse che da quando quell’uomo complicato e trasparente, ombroso e senza pretese era entrato nella sua esistenza, vivere era diventato meno difficile, percorrere la propria strada faceva meno paura.

La consapevolezza di avere Fabrizio al suo fianco lo rendeva sereno, sapeva rilassare i suoi nervi sempre tesi, dare ampiezza ai suoi respiri sempre troppo brevi che non sapevano dilatargli abbastanza i polmoni.

Fabrizio era davvero la parte mancante della sua anima, era davvero ciò che gli permetteva di cogliere le sfumature del mondo che la solitudine, reale o autoimposta che fosse, gli aveva sempre precluso.

Allora sorrise dentro quel bacio, portò istintivamente le mani ad aprirsi sulla schiena del ragazzo attirandolo ancora un poco verso di sé per non perdere nemmeno un istante di quel calore che sapeva di casa, per accoglierlo in sé e assaporarlo fino in fondo.

Ma Fabrizio interruppe il bacio e si allontanò di poco, Ermal ad avanzare appena con la testa in cerca di quelle labbra sfuggenti, la bocca ancora socchiusa e inappagata.

\- Ermal... -

Di nuovo quel nome, la lingua a leccare il labbro inferiore così da raccogliere anche il più piccolo sentore di quel contatto appena terminato.

Ermal aprì gli occhi sentendo solo vuoto e sorrise a sua volta nel vedere Fabrizio cercare ancora il suo sapore, nel sentirlo sussurrare il suo nome in quel modo che gli mandava in cortocircuito l’autocontrollo.

\- Davvero ce conviene rientrà. -

Un bacio veloce all'angolo della bocca, mentre la mano posata sulla schiena si allontanava e portava le dita ad intrecciarsi con quelle dell'altro.

Ermal ricambiò la stretta con dolcezza e con fermezza, dedicandogli un sorriso luminoso e purissimo di quelli rari sul suo volto, uno di quei sorrisi che gli nascevano dagli occhi e non dalla bocca.

Poi però l’uomo corredò il suo suggerimento di rientrare una volta per tutte di una specifica talmente onesta e talmente ricambiata che a Ermal si spezzò la voce in gola, lasciandolo talmente spiazzato da irrigidirsi come uno stoccafisso.

\- Che qua non so quanto riesco a trattenermi ancora. - sussurrò appena Fabrizio, allontanandosi poi definitivamente e prendendo a camminare verso l'ingresso dell'hotel senza lasciar andare quella mano.

Ermal si riebbe in fretta, sostituendo a quella momentanea rigidità delle membra una presa ancora più salda -forse un po’ troppo- sulla mano di Fabrizio e un rossore selvaggio che cercò di nascondere alla notte chinando il capo e coprendosi il volto con i ricci.

Fabrizio lanciò una rapida occhiata alle sue spalle quando sentì un peso ancorato alla sua mano, giusto per accertarsi che Ermal lo stesse seguendo davvero e che non avesse afferrato una pianta per sbaglio.

Ma il ragazzo era effettivamente poco dietro di lui, il volto di una tonalità rosso acceso nascosto quasi interamente dai riccioli scuri.

Sorrise di quella visuale, e anche per il modo in cui quelle dita avevano stritolato la sua mano con decisamente troppa foga.

\- Fabbrì! - fece, tentando di incominciare un discorso serio che nascondesse il suo subbuglio interiore ma mandandolo inesorabilmente a naufragare in una serie di balbettii che si spensero in un sussurro proprio mentre varcavano la soglia dell’hotel e si dirigevano verso gli ascensori.

\- Ma guarda te se devo finire così che manco riesco più a parlare, oh… - borbottò a mezza voce ammettendo la sua debolezza con aria divertita, le guance ancora colorate di quella timidezza felice e serena in cui non aveva vergogna ad essere se stesso.

Ma non c’era tempo per pensare a simili sciocchezze quando tutti i suoi sensi erano proiettati sul ragazzo accanto a lui, e nemmeno aveva fatto caso al fatto che avessero attraversato la hall dell’hotel tenendosi per mano quando solo poche ore prima erano apparsi distanti anni luce e scuri in volto dopo l’intervista.

Il sorriso di Fabrizio si trasformò ben presto in una risata divertita, presa in giro bonaria di quei balbettii che Ermal non riusciva a tramutare in parole.

\- Ao, a saperlo prima che bastava così poco per farti sta' un po' zitto! - si ritrovò a dire, mentre la mano sinistra correva a coprirsi gli occhi e le spalle si curvavano appena in avanti, leggermente scosse.

Si soffermò poi a fissare il volto del ragazzo al suo fianco, ora, alla luce luminosa della hall.

Le gote erano ancora colorate e gli occhi emanavano un sentimento che Fabrizio era sicuro non aver mai visto dentro quelle iridi.

I suoi pensieri iniziavano ad essere un po' monotoni dato che non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non che fosse dannatamente bello e lui così dannatamente felice.

\- In ogni caso… -

Il trillo dell’ascensore interruppe Ermal e li avvisò del vano vuoto che si aprì di fronte a loro, ed il più giovane si avvicinò a Fabrizio quel tanto che bastava affinché potesse sentire il sussurro contro il suo orecchio.

\- Non solo tu non riesci a trattenerti, Fabbrì… -

Non attese oltre, lo trascinò dentro all’ascensore e con una manata distratta premette il pulsante che li avrebbe condotti al piano giusto, spingendo Fabrizio contro una parete.

Un sospiro spezzato abbandonò le labbra di Fabrizio mentre la voce di Ermal gli lambiva la mente e il suo corpo veniva tempestivamente trascinato all'interno dell'abitacolo.

Era avvenuto tutto talmente di fretta che non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di assicurarsi che l'altro avesse schiacciato il pulsante giusto, non aveva avuto il tempo di pensare a niente se non a quella bocca di nuovo sulla propria e quel corpo che lo premeva contro lo specchio e aggredendo le sue labbra proprio mentre le porte si chiudevano con un suono delicato.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che le proprie mani corressero in mezzo a quei ricci, muovendosi quasi con la stessa foga adoperata dalle labbra.

Le dita si intrecciavano tra quei capelli senza remora, tirando ed accarezzando quei fili scuri e morbidi, mentre la lingua lottava contro la gemella per la supremazia e la conquista di quella nuova terra.

Ermal si allontanò da lui e schiuse di nuovo gli occhi, un ghigno a dipingersi sulle sue labbra, cosciente del fatto che, in quel momento, i pensieri erano gli stessi, così come le sensazioni, così come quel desiderio che per troppo tempo avevano taciuto e che ora domandava a gran voce di essere liberato.

\- Non solo tu… - ansimò Ermal un’altra volta, il fiato spezzato dall’impeto e quel ghigno completamente nuovo sul viso prima di riappropriarsi delle sue labbra e portare istintivamente una mano sotto la sua maglietta ad incontrare la sua pelle calda, mentre il profumo dell’uomo lo mandava incredibilmente su di giri e ogni inibizione crollava come una diga sotto all’onda della piena.

Troppo a lungo aveva atteso quel momento, troppo a lungo aveva desiderato quella bocca, quelle mani, quella pelle.

Fabrizio non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla che di nuovo la sua bocca fu impegnata nell'ennesimo bacio mozzafiato, il cuore correva nel suo petto e il bisogno di avere di più lo inondava da capo a piedi facendolo spingere maggiormente verso quel corpo.

Un debole gemito si riversò nella bocca di Ermal quando la sua mano fredda andò ad intrufolarsi sotto la sua maglietta, regalandogli un lungo brivido che gli attraversò la spina dorsale.

Il cervello ormai era completamente spento, anche perché se fosse stato acceso e vigile si sarebbe preoccupato di osservare che l'ascensore non si aprisse di scatto, rivelandoli al mondo esterno, ma come diamine poteva pensare ad altro in una situazione del genere?

Quando si lasciò sfuggire quel gemito inaspettato le labbra di Ermal si curvarono in una smorfia di pura soddisfazione, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto con una tale violenza che non si sarebbe stupito se gli avesse sfondato la cassa toracica.

Ma improvvisamente la situazione si ribaltò e questa volta fu Fabrizio ad interrompere il bacio e attese di potersi di nuovo perdere negli occhi di Ermal prima di afferrargli il labbro inferiore tra i denti e morderlo appena, spostando poi le labbra lungo il profilo della sua mandibola.

Ermal cercò le sue iridi e vi riversò uno sguardo languido e profondo e quando il compagno gli prese il labbro inferiore fra i denti non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro spezzato e tremolante, sorpreso da quell’iniziativa ma per nulla contrariato.

\- 'Che semo messi proprio bene entrambi. - soffiò Fabrizio, ad un passo dal suo orecchio, decidendo di finire così la sua corsa.

Si poteva essere forse più felici?

Forse Ermal avrebbe dovuto pensare, forse avrebbe dovuto cercare di trattenere quell’impeto almeno finché non fossero arrivati in camera, forse avrebbe dovuto darsi una regolata.

Forse, probabilmente.

Ma non ci riusciva, non adesso mentre avevano quegli istanti solo per loro, riparati dagli occhi del mondo e vicini come non lo erano stati mai.

Quante volte aveva immaginato il sapore di quelle labbra, sognando di farle sue senza lasciare loro scampo?

Quante volte aveva desiderato, in un tocco sfuggente che terminava sempre troppo presto, di sentire quelle mani avventurarsi fra i suoi capelli così, tirandoli nella foga del momento, le dita incastrate fra i ricci?

Quante volte si era accorto di essersi incantato a guardare Fabrizio, imbambolato in quei pensieri indecenti, sconvenienti, impossibili?

Infinite volte, più di quante fosse decorso contarne, e adesso tutto quello stava accadendo per davvero, e quelle labbra erano sue, quelle mani erano sue, l’uomo che amava contro ogni buonsenso era infine suo.

Non riusciva più a pensare, inebriato da quella lingua che non gli dava tregua, la mente annebbiata che gli inviava un unico input: di più, di più, di più. 

Voleva di più. 

Ma anche Fabrizio condivideva quello stesso bisogno: glielo leggeva negli occhi, lo percepiva nel suo spingersi contro di lui, i corpi ad aderire come se fossero stati una cosa sola, lo sentiva nel sorriso che, identico al suo, era andato ad illuminargli il viso.

Ma le labbra dell’uomo avevano cambiato traiettoria, si erano attardate lungo il profilo della sua mandibola spegnendosi in un sussurro roco all’orecchio.

Quel soffio segreto, quella voce bassa, quelle labbra a sfiorargli la pelle gli erano andati dritti alla testa, come un colpo di mortaio, come un fuoco d’artificio.

Sentì un fremito scuoterlo da capo a piedi, il cuore impazzito, le ginocchia che minacciavano di dargli il benservito da un momento all’altro.

Come poteva quell’uomo renderlo così debole con così poco?

Questa volta fu lui ad affondargli una mano fra i capelli, a stringerli per allontanargli il capo quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi.

Dio, quanto era bello.

Dio, quanto lo voleva.

Fabrizio percepì la mano di Ermal fra i suoi capelli tirarlo indietro con quella grazia impertinente che tanto lo caratterizzava, a cui, tra l'altro, non si oppose minimamente.

Tornò a perdersi nei suoi occhi, deglutendo a vuoto.

Aveva la testa che sembrava un palloncino ma, al contempo, era invasa di pensieri e sensazioni che poche volte aveva provato in vita sua.

\- Siamo proprio due coglioni… - sussurrò Ermal in un sorriso, la voce leggermente arrochita dai baci.

Fabrizio si abbandonò a quel sorriso, a quella voce di solito limpida resa ora rauca dall'eccitazione che poteva chiaramente leggergli nello sguardo.

Era colpa sua, assolutamente colpa sua.

E ancora Ermal lo spinse in avanti, intrappolato fra il suo corpo e lo specchio dell’ascensore che gli rimandava prospettive nascoste.

Lo spinse in avanti e lasciò che le labbra si occupassero del suo collo, che vi lasciassero piccoli baci, lievissimi morsi, e che salissero, e scendessero e salissero di nuovo, fino al suo orecchio già rosso senza che nemmeno l’avesse sfiorato.

Fabrizio si abbandonò a quelle labbra -di nuovo, l'avrebbe fatto sempre-, inclinando indietro la testa ed appoggiandola contro il vetro freddo dello specchio, contro le dita lunghe del ragazzo che ancora non lo aveva liberato dalla sua presa.

Lasciò che una delle mani che aveva abbandonato lungo il corpo, corresse al fianco di Ermal, posizionandosi sotto la camicia nello stesso punto in cui aveva trovato casa quella mattina.

Faceva fatica a respirare, l'aria iniziava a mancare all'interno di quel cubicolo, o forse erano quelle labbra che lo stavano divorando a rubargliela tutta.

Sospiri spezzati si accostavano al rumore umido dei baci e dei morsi che Ermal stava depositando sul suo collo, accompagnati dalla silenziosa cascata di brividi che gli stava provocando quella mano sulla sua schiena.

Sentiva le gambe tremare, quasi non fossero più in grado di reggere l'intero peso del corpo, e si domandò se sarebbero riuscite a portarlo fino in camera o se l'avrebbero malamente abbandonato su quell'ascensore.

Fece l'enorme errore di aprire gli occhi, la sua figura scomposta e incasinata lo stava fissando dallo specchio, ricordandogli che era un uomo di quarantatré anni con gli occhiali storti e che stava arrossendo come una verginella alle prime armi.

Non gliene importava veramente un cazzo.

Si soffermò qualche istante su quel profilo, o per lo meno accarezzò quello che riusciva ad intravedere di quel volto da quella prospettiva.

Era così dannatamente bello, così dannatamente _suo_.

Ancora non gli sembrava possibile che stesse succedendo tutto davvero.

Ermal prese il lobo libero dagli orecchini fra i denti con delicatezza, mentre un ginocchio scivolava fra le sue gambe e la mano non impegnata dai suoi capelli saliva gelida lungo la sua schiena.

\- Fabbrì… - sussurrò appena, le doppie ad indugiare sulle sue labbra già gonfiate dai baci. Non voleva dire nulla, voleva dire tutto.

Dio, quello era il paradiso.

La mente di Fabrizio si annebbiò per qualche istante quando sentì la bocca di Ermal risalire fino al suo orecchio e prendere il lobo fra i denti.

Cazzo, era debole.

Si abbandonò ad un gemito spezzato, abbassando il capo e stringendo le gambe contro quel ginocchio che era davvero rimasto l'unico appiglio che ancora lo tenesse in piedi.

La voce di Ermal rimbombò nelle sue orecchie per secondi infiniti, mentre la mente cercava di tornare lucida prima che l'ascensore annunciasse la fine della corsa.

Mai come allora benedì l'ultimo piano.

Ermal aveva il fiato corto, le spalle si alzavano e si abbassavano velocemente come dopo una lunga corsa e il cuore gli martellava nel petto senza riguardo.

Fabrizio ansimava contro il suo corpo, lo cercava, stringendo le gambe attorno al suo ginocchio, il capo reclinato indietro nel contatto con lo specchio freddo.

Ansimava ed ogni fiato spezzato, ogni velato gemito sfuggito alla sua debole censura, era per Ermal come una violenta scarica di adrenalina, gli faceva girare la testa e pulsare i sensi di maggior desiderio.

Di più, di più.

Ma la verità era che, nonostante la necessità di osare gli premesse nelle vene, anche lui era debole di fronte a quell’amore impetuoso e spontaneo, anche lui aveva bisogno di tregua dall’incendio che aveva infiammato i loro animi e i loro corpi.

Per questo si era fermato a pronunciare il suo nome, per questo cercava di riassumere almeno il contegno necessario a reggersi in piedi.

Quell’uomo sarebbe stato la sua rovina.

E gli andava benissimo così.

Si concesse tuttavia un istante di tregua, allontanando un poco le labbra dal lobo dell’altro, lasciando che lo sguardo scivolasse sul gioco di specchi dal quale erano circondati.

E lo intravide, i capelli sfatti, gli occhiali storti sul viso arrossato, le guance in fiamme e un’espressione che lo fece ghignare di pura soddisfazione. A vederlo così, ridotto in quello stato per così poco, era quasi impossibile pensare che fosse un uomo adulto, che avesse già due figli e anni di esperienza alle spalle.

Sembrava impossibile, eppure era reale e quella reazione adorabile e indecentemente appagante gli era stata causata da _lui_.

Ma durò solo un istante: Fabrizio si trovò a fuggire dalle attenzioni dell'altro, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla e reggendosi con la mano libera all'altra.

Aveva il respiro corto e il volto completamente rosso.

\- Ermal, pausa. - biascicò, cercando inutilmente di riempire i polmoni.

Gli chiese tregua, e il ghigno di Ermal si aprì ancora di più, scoprendogli i denti di un orgoglio quasi ridicolo, perché pensare che tutto quello era opera sua era soddisfacente come null’altro al mondo.

Assaporò il suo nome pronunciato fra i respiri affannati che cercavano invano di riempirgli i polmoni e gli portò entrambe le mani sui fianchi, ad esplodergli nel cuore un affetto dolcissimo che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto accostare ad un momento come quello.

\- Sei proprio un vecchietto, eh... - scherzò, ridendo piano, quasi in un sussurro.

Ma gli concesse tregua, perché la verità era che anche a lui tremavano le gambe e l’ascensore era quasi arrivato, e se sul pianerottolo ci fosse stato qualcuno sarebbe stato abbastanza complicato cercare di giustificare due uomini adulti con le labbra gonfie, il fiato tagliato, e i capelli tutti scompigliati.

Fabrizio non seppe con certezza per quanto rimase appoggiato a quella spalla, il respiro ancora leggermente spezzato e il cuore ancora una furia nel petto.

Respirò a pieni polmoni, lasciando che il profumo di Ermal si mischiasse all'aria pesante ma necessaria di quel luogo.

La mano ancora arpionata alla sua spalla era l'unico motivo per cui le ginocchia ancora non l'avevano abbandonato malamente sul pavimento lucido dell'ascensore.

Dio, come cazzo si era ridotto. Anzi, come l'aveva ridotto Ermal.

Era davvero bastato così poco per fargli perdere la testa, per costringerlo a chiedere una tregua perché incapace di trattenersi oltre. 

Ormai pensava che a quarantatré anni avesse imparato a tenere a bada gli ormoni, non era mica un ragazzino alle prime armi, ma mai si era sbagliato così tanto.

Ermal lo mandava in tilt, la sua bocca aveva scoperto essere la droga più dolce a cui si fosse mai abbandonato, e le sue mani l'unica cosa che voleva sentirsi addosso costantemente.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, ancora nascosto contro il corpo dell'altro, mentre la sua voce bassa si accostava al rombare feroce del sangue nelle sue orecchie.

Si abbandonò ad una risata divertita, mollando un pizzicotto sul fianco magro del ragazzo.

\- Eh, non c'ho più l'età de fa' ste cose. - scherzò a sua volta.

Ermal trasse un sospiro profondo, a bocca aperta, e poi si scostò appena, quel tanto che bastava a guardare in faccia Fabrizio e a scrutare se stesso riflesso nello specchio alle sue spalle.

Dio, erano imbarazzanti.

\- Sì, ma noi mica possiamo farci vedere così, però! - esclamò ridacchiando, sul volto il sorriso colpevole e contemporaneamente convintissimo di un bambino che aspetta che il suo scherzo venga scoperto.

Ermal era da togliere il fiato, le labbra gonfie e rosse tirate appena da un sorriso sghembo, i capelli scompigliati e le gote colorate.

Era tremendamente eccitante.

Fabrizio si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, constatando che l’altro aveva ragione e che erano un casino unico a ormai pochi secondi dall'arrivo al piano.

Ma non si mosse oltre, non si prese nemmeno la briga di allontanare le mani da quel corpo, di rendere i capelli un attimo più accettabili, niente di niente.

Era letteralmente su un altro pianeta, avulso da qualsiasi cosa che non fosse quel corpo premuto contro il suo e quella mente che amava alla follia.

Fece per ricatturare le labbra di Ermal nell'ennesimo bacio, ma proprio in quel momento l’ascensore terminò la sua corsa e le porte si aprirono con un fischio, facendo sobbalzare il più giovane con un’aria di puro panico dipinta negli occhi sgranati, a sgretolare completamente ogni suo tentativo di mostrarsi spavaldo e spigliato.

Nessuno.

Il corridoio era deserto.

Dio grazie.

Fabrizio rimase appoggiato allo specchio, sorrise e, sperando che le ginocchia lo reggessero, si mosse verso l'uscita, afferrando la mano di Ermal con la sua.

\- Annamo, prima che se chiuda. - fece, trascinandolo letteralmente fuori dall'ascensore e dirigendosi verso le loro camere.

Ermal era rimasto imbambolato come un ebete, il busto voltato di tre quarti e gli occhi sgranati rivolti al corridoio deserto.

Non aveva seriamente valutato il rischio che correvano fino a quando le porte dell’ascensore non si erano aperte davvero, e in quell’istante di incerta anticipazione era stato colto dal sacro ed irrazionale terrore di ritrovare lo spazio fra le stanze invaso da curiosi, giornalisti e paparazzi.

Ma non c’era nessuno, avevano via libera, e la paura sfuggì dalle sue labbra mutata in una piccola risata, un suono argentino e spensierato, divertito e timido di chi ancora stenta a credere a ciò che è appena successo.

Si piegò appena in avanti per assecondare quella risata leggera che tuttavia non gli lasciava tregua e cercò di riprendere fiato, nonostante l’imbarazzo che gli colorava le guance di rosso acceso rendesse il compito decisamente difficile.

\- Cos’è, Fabbrì, sei vecchio solo quando ti comoda? - fece con un’occhiata di complice rimprovero.

Ma l’espressione di Ermal mutò repentinamente, e dal suo solito ghignetto sfottente diventò uno sguardo sorpreso e dolce, perché nonostante non fosse certo la prima volta che Fabrizio lo prendeva per mano, adesso sapeva che c’era in quel gesto molto più di quanto non avesse mai sperato.

Accolse quel calore sul suo palmo e portò le sue dita ad intrecciarsi con quelle dell’uomo, lasciando che quella meravigliosa sensazione di pace che il tocco di Fabrizio sapeva sempre conferire si irradiasse verso tutto il resto del corpo, fino al cuore.

Probabilmente il suo volto brillava di luce propria da tanto il sorriso si espandeva su di esso, incapace di essere contenuto.

Lasciò che Fabrizio lo trascinasse fuori dall’ascensore e lo seguì lungo il corridoio, stranamente senza aprire bocca, troppo impegnato a pensare a quanto diamine amasse ogni cosa di quel ragazzo, ogni aspetto, ogni più insignificante grinza della sua personalità.

Fabrizio era stato una benedizione nella sua vita, e ripensando a quanto l’incomprensione di quel giorno lo avesse terrorizzato, a quanto l’eventualità di aver perso per sempre il rapporto che aveva con lui lo avesse atterrito e fatto stare male, Ermal si diede nuovamente del cretino.

Ma era felice.

Cazzo, se era felice.

Fabrizio arrestò la sua marcia davanti alle camere, afferrò la chiave della stanza dalla tasca dei pantaloni e la infilò nella toppa.

\- Entri? - si limitò a domandare, voltandosi appena verso di lui, un sorriso timido dipinto sulle labbra e le orecchie sicuramente bordeaux.

Gli pose una domanda semplice, spontanea, innocente.

Gli pose una domanda con una timidezza disarmante che lo eccitò se possibile ancora di più, che fece gonfiare ulteriormente in lui quel sentimento che non poteva più essere contenuto in alcun modo.

Ermal non rispose, lasciò semplicemente che un angolo della bocca si alzasse verso l’alto in una smorfia eloquente e portò la mano sulla maniglia, spingendo la porta quel tanto che bastava per farvi scivolare Fabrizio e passare subito dietro di lui.

E mentre la porta si schiudeva, Fabrizio si ritrovò a pensare alle condizioni in cui aveva abbandonato la camera quella sera, cercando di fare mente locale e di ricordarsi se i vestiti che aveva sparso in giro fossero tanti e, soprattutto, se il letto era in condizioni decenti. 

Si ritrovò ad imbarazzarsi da solo a quel pensiero, come se fosse implicito il fatto che quella sera lo avrebbero usato. 

Come se lui non vedesse l'ora di rotolarsi con Ermal tra le lenzuola candide. 

Ermal si tirò la porta alle spalle e poi, mentre il rumore sordo lo informava che avevano finalmente lasciato il mondo fuori, afferrò Fabrizio per la maglia e se lo tirò nuovamente contro, cercando le sue labbra e la sua lingua, incapace di resistere ancora lontano da lui.

Gli tremavano ancora le gambe, aveva ancora il fiato corto, ma non gli importava.

L’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento era di sentire Fabrizio vicino, di sentirlo su di sé, con il suo profumo, con la sua pelle, con i suoi fremiti.

Non gli importava d’altro.

Fabrizio non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla che la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e le mani dell'altro tornarono a cercarlo, quelle labbra di nuovo spinte contro le sue alla ricerca di un contatto che gli era mancato come l'aria. Si chiese se si sarebbe mai stancato di quei baci, si chiese se lo avrebbero accompagnato anche a Roma o se si sarebbero fermati lì, a Lisbona. 

Si trovò a pensare, mentre le proprie mani tornavano ad affondare tra quei capelli morbidi, che aveva bisogno di parlare, il che era esilarante visto che lui preferiva di gran lunga un gesto ad un discorso ben articolato, e beh, in quel momento i gesti di entrambi erano abbastanza esaustivi.

Ad Ermal non sembrava reale, quello che stava accadendo.

Non gli sembrava possibile che si trattasse di lui, proprio di lui, proprio di _loro_.

Quante cose erano successe in quella giornata? Quanti avvenimenti avevano scandito le ore da quando quella mattina era andato a prendere Fabrizio in quella stessa stanza dove ora avevano trovato rifugio?

Tante, tantissime, così tante che a doverci pensare faticava a metterle in fila finché lo riconducessero fino a quel momento preciso.

Meno di un’ora prima stava camminando lungo la passeggiata per tornarsene in hotel con la convinzione di aver perso per sempre l’unica cosa che avrebbe mai potuto renderlo felice davvero, la nausea a tenergli il capo chino e a spezzargli il respiro dal desiderio di piangere, e adesso era lì, in piedi nella stanza di Fabrizio, il respiro ugualmente spezzato ma da un desiderio completamente diverso.

Era assurdo, semplicemente assurdo, eppure stava accadendo per davvero.

Il bacio che lui stesso aveva intrapreso vide immediatamente ribaltate le posizioni, Fabrizio a mostrare un’intraprendenza e una foga che Ermal non aveva ancora sperimentato e che lo lasciarono piacevolmente spiazzato.

Fabrizio cercò l'interruttore sul muro con la mano destra, riuscendo per puro culo ad accendere la luce con una manata, mentre, senza allontanarsi da quelle labbra, aveva iniziato a spostarsi verso il letto, tirandosi dietro l'altro.

Lasciò che la propria lingua si spingesse contro l'altra, catturandola in una danza che prima in ascensore non aveva osato, spaventato delle conseguenze che quel gesto avrebbe causato alla sua sanità mentale in un luogo pubblico. Ma ora, nascosto da occhi indiscreti, Fabrizio poté finalmente abbandonarsi a quel desiderio che aveva represso per davvero troppo tempo. 

Ad occhi chiusi, Ermal inarcò le sopracciglia in un’espressione di pura sorpresa e sorrise nel bacio.

Si lasciò pilotare dal compagno e nemmeno si accorse che aveva acceso la luce con una manata casuale, troppo concentrato a tenere testa alla sua lingua assecondando ogni nuova sfumatura di quel contatto così a lungo desiderato.

La loro marcia venne finalmente bloccata dal bordo del letto, che avvisò Fabrizio che non vi era più spazio per indietreggiare e, ormai abbandonatosi a quella valanga di emozioni, non esitò un solo istante a interrompere quel bacio per poter spingere Ermal sul materasso morbido.

Rimase qualche secondo ad osservarlo dall'alto, leccandosi le labbra e togliendosi gli occhiali, ormai divenuti un impedimento ingombrante, mentre un sorriso andava ad illuminargli il volto.

Quel gesto ai limiti della decenza fece deglutire Ermal più sonoramente del previsto, ma fu quello che accadde dopo a mandare il più giovane completamente in cortocircuito

Fabrizio gli salì a cavalcioni, afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia e tornando ad occupargli le labbra in un bacio travolgente che gli diede le vertigini, e in cuor suo Ermal ringraziò di essere già seduto, altrimenti le ginocchia avrebbero ceduto in maniera vergognosa a quell’intraprendenza del tutto inaspettata.

Poi l’uomo gli diede tregua per una manciata di secondi, guardandolo negli occhi in quel modo che gli faceva attraversare la spina dorsale da brividi incontenibili e dedicandogli parole che non credeva avrebbe mai udito pronunciate proprio per lui, proprio dalla sua bocca.

\- Ermal… se te voi fermà, adesso o mai più. - sussurrò, ad un centimetro da quella bocca, gli occhi socchiusi e languidi persi in quelli dell’altro. 

Aveva paura, ma era una paura emozionante, una paura adrenalinica che ti travolge e ti trascina in un limbo meraviglioso dal quale non è possibile fuggire, e Fabrizio lo sapeva: oltrepassato quel punto non sarebbero più potuti tornare indietro.

Ermal ricambiò lo sguardo languido, le labbra arrossate inclinate nell’abbozzo di un sorriso un po’ provocatorio, un po’ adorante e un po’ imbarazzato.

Quello era un punto di non ritorno.

Proprio come quella mattina al mare, proprio come poco prima in strada.

In base alla sua risposta avrebbe plasmato il suo futuro nel suo aspetto forse più importante e questo lo terrificava, eppure in quel momento era solo l’adrenalina a scorrergli nelle vene, era solo l’amore, era solo una voglia pazza e completamente irrazionale di voler credere nel destino fino in fondo, fino all’ultima goccia.

\- E chi si vuole fermare, Fabbrì? - sussurrò a sua volta, roco, ad un fiato da lui, lo sguardo già naufragato sulle labbra di Fabrizio.

Non attese oltre e si riappropriò di quella bocca, infilando nuovamente le mani sotto la sua maglietta e alzandola di poco, quel tanto che bastava affinché riuscisse a raggiungere la parte più alta della schiena, le dita fredde in contrasto con il calore della pelle del ragazzo.

E chi si vuole fermare? Non certo lui, non certo ora.

In quel momento l’unica cosa che voleva era non lasciarlo andare, nemmeno per un istante.

L’unica cosa che voleva era sentirlo suo, sentirsi suo.

Quello era un punto di non ritorno, ma la paura non riusciva più a fermarlo.

Fabrizio nel frattempo era rimasto in attesa. 

Aveva aspettato quella risposta che avrebbe cambiato per sempre quel rapporto, senza però cambiarlo realmente. Loro si erano evoluti con esso, in quell'anno, arrivando ad essere ciò che li aveva portati lì, a Lisbona, su quella spiaggia quella mattina e su quel letto in quel momento. 

Fabrizio lo sapeva, qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta di Ermal lui non sarebbe più riuscito a tornare indietro. 

Ma poi Ermal parlò e Fabrizio sentì chiaramente il cuore saltare un battito, mentre il cervello si spegneva completamente nell'esatto momento in cui quelle labbra tornavano sulle sue. 

Sentì le mani dell'altro correre sotto la sua maglietta, le dita fredde accarezzargli la schiena, una marea di brividi attraversarlo da capo a piedi.

Sorrise in quel bacio, una gioia incontenibile gli inondava il petto. 

Stava bene. Stava dannatamente bene. 

Non esitò un secondo di più, lasciando che le emozioni del momento lo travolgessero completamente, e proprio da esse si lasciò guidare.

Chiuse gli occhi e portò le mani sui primi bottoni della camicia che l'altro aveva indosso, slacciandoglieli con non poca fatica. Le dita gli tremavano e gran parte dell'attenzione era impegnata a portare avanti quel bacio. 

Decise, quindi, di allontanarsi da quella bocca, depositandovi un veloce bacio a stampo prima di scendere sul mento e, successivamente, lungo il collo. 

Iniziò a posare piccoli baci a bocca socchiusa sulla pelle morbida, esattamente come l'altro aveva fatto poco prima in ascensore. 

Ermal aveva caldo, caldissimo, i respiri si erano fatti sempre più affannati da quando avevano lasciato l’ascensore e ormai il buonsenso aveva lasciato la sua coscienza, accompagnato dal fischio sottile e lontanissimo che risuonava nelle sue orecchie.

Ma a che serviva il buonsenso? O meglio, non era forse finalmente buonsenso a muoverli in quella camera d’albergo, non era forse finalmente la cosa giusta dopo tanti stupidi errori, quella che stavano facendo?

Ad occhi chiusi, lasciò che nessun pensiero, che nessuna preoccupazione potesse interrompere quel momento a cui ancora faticava a credere, lasciò che le mani di Fabrizio si muovessero tremanti regalandogli brividi d’anticipazione e un tipo di felicità che non ricordava di aver mai provato.

Reclinò indietro la testa affinché quei baci e quei morsi leggeri potessero avere campo libero, le labbra socchiuse alle quali di tanto in tanto sfuggiva qualche languido gemito di piacere mal trattenuto.

Era come essere ubriaco e contemporaneamente perfettamente cosciente di tutto quello che stava accadendo, era meraviglioso, era perfetto.

Le dita di Fabrizio, ora con maggior sicurezza, tornarono ad occuparsi di quella dannata camicia -ma perché diamine doveva chiuderla tutta?-, riuscendo ad aprirla almeno fino a metà.

\- Odio questi bottoni. - sussurrò tra un bacio e un morso.

Quando Ermal si rese conto che l’altro stava avendo qualche problema a slacciargli i bottoni fece per dargli una mano, ma l’esclamazione contrariata di Fabrizio lo fece ridere a bassa voce come un ragazzino, una risata incredibilmente pura se contestualizzata in quel momento in cui la purezza era l’ultimo dei loro pensieri.

\- Stai fermo, faccio... -

Non concluse l’ordine che voleva impartire: Fabrizio lasciò che le proprie dita esplorassero il petto di Ermal, saggiandone ogni più piccolo centimetro, accarezzandone ogni più piccola imperfezione. 

Si sentiva andare a fuoco, il rumore del sangue riempirgli le orecchie accompagnato da quello umido dei baci che stavano iniziando a lasciare qualche segno su quella pelle diafana. 

Sorrise nel poggiare le labbra appena sotto l'orecchio, in quel lembo di pelle già raggiunto mesi prima quando non erano altro che semplici amici. 

Era esilarante pensare dove erano finiti a pochi mesi da quei giorni di Sanremo, quando quella consapevolezza che gli scuoteva il cuore poteva essere ancora relegata in un angolo della mente ed ignorata. 

Fortunatamente, alla fine, aveva ceduto.

Ermal trasse un brevissimo e profondo sospiro: le mani dell’uomo sotto la camicia lo zittirono di colpo così come lo zittirono di colpo le sue labbra a sfiorargli l’orecchio in quel punto dove già una volta erano state capaci di lasciarlo irrigidito dalla sorpresa e da un desiderio acuminato come una spina; istintivamente piantò le unghie nelle spalle di Fabrizio, lasciando scivolare piano le mani verso il basso e lasciando sulla sua pelle abbronzata sottili tracce del suo passaggio.

Non attese oltre, tornò ad occuparsi della sua bocca senza quasi nemmeno prendere fiato, mosso da un fuoco incontenibile; con mani tremanti d’impazienza si slacciò gli ultimi bottoni e sfilò la maglietta di Fabrizio, per poi guardarlo negli occhi intensamente, profondamente, con una luce nuova e complice che inviava un unico messaggio.

Quello era un punto di non ritorno, e onestamente di tornare indietro non aveva alcuna intenzione.

Fabrizio  si ritrovò a sorridere quando si rese conto che erano state le proprie mani a bloccare le parole in gola ad Ermal, lui che zitto non ci stava mai.

Sorriso la cui vita fu però molto breve perché quelle unghie sulla sua schiena furono inaspettate, e così lo furono anche i brividi e quell'ondata di piacere che lo travolse completamente.

Le sue labbra furono impegnate nuovamente in baci travolgenti, subito dopo che le maglie di entrambi furono lanciate lontano e dimenticate da qualche parte sul pavimento, raggiunte ben presto dagli altri indumenti.

E fu così che la notte passò, tra baci, carezze, gemiti trattenuti e sensazioni che Fabrizio mai aveva provato prima ma che, si rese conto, aveva sempre desiderato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La prima cosa che notò fu il calore.

C’era caldo nel letto, un caldo differente da quello delle coltri dopo una notte di sonno.

Non aprì subito gli occhi, perché quel calore apparteneva ad un’altra persona ed Ermal aveva il terrore che se si fosse svegliato davvero, se avesse deciso di guardare in faccia il nuovo giorno, ciò che era accaduto quella notte si sarebbe sgretolato di fronte a lui come un sogno alle prime luci dell’alba.

Rimase quindi fermo, in silenzio, i respiri placidi nonostante il cuore che batteva forte.

Non più d’ansia, non più di rabbia, non più d’incertezza.

Quella era felicità. Una felicità pura e completa che aveva il sapore dei baci e il profumo dell’uomo sdraiato accanto a lui.

Trasse un profondo sospiro e si strinse meglio contro Fabrizio, affondando il viso contro il suo petto.

Solo dopo una manciata di minuti silenziosi si decise a sollevare una palpebra, una soltanto.

Fabrizio era lì, bello come il sole, addormentato accanto a lui e sereno come non l’aveva visto mai.

Era  successo davvero.

E allora il sorriso che andò a dipingersi sul volto di Ermal fu incontenibile.

Fabrizio non era abituato a svegliarsi così, avvolto da una sensazione che esulasse dal mal di testa e dalla stanchezza che, nonostante la notte di sonno, si presentava costantemente tutte le mattine; non era abituato a svegliarsi così, con un tiepido torpore che ti circonda l'anima, ti riscalda le viscere e ti rilassa la mente.

Non era ancora pienamente cosciente di sé, né di quello che aveva intorno, ma il mondo dei sogni lo stava lasciando andare e la realtà, piano piano, lo attirava verso l'inizio di un nuovo giorno.

Percepiva un piacevole peso sul petto, e un refolo di aria accarezzargli la pelle nuda.

Si mosse appena, stringendo la presa su quella massa che gli pesava addosso ma che il suo cervello ancora non aveva identificato. Era lì, non sapeva cosa fosse, ma la sua coscienza incosciente sapeva che era il posto in cui essa doveva stare.

Fabrizio si sentiva bene, felice, completo.

Poi, nell'esatto momento in cui Morfeo lo liberò finalmente dalla sua presa, le immagini della sera precedente  gli inondarono la mente.

Ermal sulle labbra, Ermal sulla pelle, Ermal tra i capelli, sulla schiena, sotto le dita, dentro il suo corpo, dentro il suo cuore, dentro la sua anima.

Ermal ovunque.

Inspirò a fondo l'odore di quel nuovo giorno, un nuovo giorno che profumava di loro, e con una lentezza disarmante aprì gli occhi, assaporandosi con gusto inedito l'immagine del mattino.

Ermal era lì, la consapevolezza che non era stato tutto un sogno insieme a lui, appoggiato sul suo petto.

Era bello da morire, ancora più bello di quell'angelo vendicatore della notte precedente. Così, un casino di capelli e occhiaie, con un sorriso da togliere il fiato.

Sorrise a sua volta, portando una mano ad affondare in quell'ammasso di riccioli neri, assaporando quel momento, fotografando ogni singolo particolare.

Sentì l'idea di un nuovo testo nascergli nella mente assonnata.

\- 'Giorno. - biascicò, la voce ancora impastata e rauca.

Era tutto perfetto.

Ermal rimase in silenzio, le labbra piegate in una curva dolce, le guance appena arrossate dal placido calore delle lenzuola e da una felicità nuova che conosceva in quel momento per la prima volta.

Rimase in silenzio respirando piano, sperando che quell’istante non dovesse infrangersi mai, cercando di imprimersi quell’immagine nella memoria per poterla conservare per sempre.

Cercò di trattenere il rumore tranquillo del respiro lento di Fabrizio, cercò di catturare la luce del giorno che si faceva strada nella stanza, sfiorando la loro pelle nuda, cercò di incamerare l’atmosfera di statica sospensione del tempo che quel mattino gli stava offrendo e il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più nel notare che il ragazzo a cui era stretto aveva aperto gli occhi.

Ermal lo guardò di nuovo.

Era bellissimo con i suoi capelli scompigliati, le sue occhiaie profonde, le ciglia lunghe e le guance ruvide di barba.

Era bellissimo con il suo sguardo dolce e assonnato, paziente e gentile, felice.

Era bellissimo ed Ermal apparteneva a lui e non sentiva costrizioni in quel legame, non percepiva muraglie ma solo orizzonti più ampi, più ossigeno con cui riempirsi i polmoni.

Era una sensazione nuova, completamente nuova, una sensazione che non credeva di poter provare.

Era forse quello l’amore profondo, quello che lega le anime nell’infinito, quello che ricuce le ferite e illumina gli anfratti più bui del futuro?

Lasciò che la mano di Fabrizio scivolasse fra i suoi capelli e chiuse gli occhi per meglio assaporare quel gesto che aveva assunto nuovo significato, nuova origine.

Riaprì gli occhi per guardarlo nuovamente in viso e rispondere al buongiorno con una voce infantile e ancora un poco impastata dal sonno, come se la notte fosse stata ancora lì fra le loro ciglia e la spensieratezza li avesse riportati all’infanzia.

Forse un pochino era così per davvero.

Si sollevò un poco, si sporse in avanti e gli rubò un bacio. Leggero, a fior di labbra, quel tanto che bastava a ritrovarsi ancora il suo sapore sulla bocca.

Era stato un gesto innocente, un gesto spontaneo, eppure in quel gesto Ermal si rese conto davvero della portata degli eventi di quella notte, si rese conto che aveva trentasette anni ed aveva passato la notte in una stanza d’hotel di un uomo che di anni invece ne aveva quarantatré, e che aveva riversato in lui tutto il suo amore, tutta la sua devozione, e che un conto era guardarsi negli occhi quando la passione arde le membra, e un conto era farlo al mattino dopo, nudi fra le lenzuola, fragili e senza più alcuna difesa, ormai scoperti e arresi di fronte alla verità.

Arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, il sorriso ancora arroccato alle sue labbra, incapace di arrendersi all’imbarazzo che gli mandava a fuoco  le guance e le orecchie.

\- Dormito bene? - domandò sentendosi scemo, perché seppur avesse avuto altri risvegli di quel genere nella sua vita, quello era diverso da tutti e lui era diverso da tutti i se stessi che lo avevano preceduto fin lì.

Eppure non era vergogna. Non ne provava con Fabrizio, era impossibile farlo.

E in quel momento capì perché i poeti dedicavano l’intera esistenza a parlare d’amore e mai erano riusciti a definirlo.

La lingua non poteva nulla contro la potenza disarmante di quel sentimento, le parole non erano sufficienti a tracciare i confini di quell’emozione senza frontiere.

Non si poteva parlarne, non si poteva.

Accadeva e basta, accadeva e riempiva l’anima fino a farla traboccare come una fonte.

E lui si sentiva così, traboccante d’amore, ricolmo di una gioia a cui aveva pensato di poter rinunciare e che ora capiva essere troppo grande anche per essere immaginata.

Fabrizio sorrise per quel buongiorno addormentato che Ermal gli rivolse, sorriso che venne ben presto seppellito da quelle labbra morbide e sottili che stava imparando a conoscere.

Si ritrovò a socchiudere gli occhi in quel gesto dolce e delicato, così tremendamente diverso dai baci che si erano scambiati la notte precedente.

Aveva un sapore di quotidianità, l'immagine di un sentimento che per Fabrizio era assolutamente nuovo.

Non l'aveva mai provato quel calore così forte nel petto, quell'insana ed immotivata felicità che gli percorreva ogni singolo centimetro di pelle ed ogni nervo.

Era stato innamorato, prima di allora, eppure niente era paragonabile a ciò che ora gli stava facendo tremare il cuore.

Nemmeno con Giada era mai stato così intenso e lui Giada l'aveva amata, ah, se l'aveva amata.

Il ceppo di base di quel sentimento era molto simile a quello che alimentava l'amore per i propri figli, ma il suo evolversi prendeva una strada completamente diversa, una linea parallela che non incrociava mai con nulla, che procedeva dritta per la sua strada incondizionatamente da tutto ciò che le stava intorno.

Fabrizio, animo romantico non per scelta, si trovò stupidamente a chiedersi se era quello che la gente provava quando diceva di aver incontrato la propria anima gemella.

Perché forse Ermal era questo per lui, l'altra metà della mela.

Arrossì di rimando quando si accorse che le gote del ragazzo al suo fianco si erano colorate. Si domandò dove fosse finito l'Ermal della sera prima, quello che non gli lasciava nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato. Ma Fabrizio lo amava anche per questo motivo, per quel carattere cangiante composto da un miliardo di sfumature.

Lasciò che la propria mano scivolasse giù dalla testa di Ermal fino alla sua schiena, accarezzandola delicatamente con la punta delle dita, solcando con i polpastrelli gli stessi spazi di pelle che quella notte aveva segnato con le unghie.

Era incantato, Fabrizio, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel volto. Lo terrorizzava il solo pensiero di dover cambiare visuale, il pensiero di perdersi istanti irrecuperabili.

Era la loro prima volta di tante cose, quella.

I primi baci, i primi gemiti condivisi, i primi respiri spezzati soffiati sulla pelle dell'altro, le prime carezze più audaci, la prima notte insieme, abbracciati, il primo risveglio fianco a fianco, in un letto caldo e sfatto che sapeva di loro.

Non si sarebbe perso un solo attimo di quel viso sorridente segnato ancora dalla notte passata.

Ermal si puntellò al materasso con un gomito e con la mano libera scostò un ciuffo dalla fronte di Fabrizio, nuovamente incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue iridi meravigliose.

\- Ho dormito benissimo. Tu? - si limitò a dire Fabrizio, inclinando leggermente il volto verso quella mano.

Era un tocco delicato, intimo, un gesto che, sapeva, Ermal aveva riservato soltanto per lui.

Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto cosa sentiva con precisione in quel momento, non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere.

Non esistevano parole.

Ermal si sentì pervadere da una dolcezza così profonda che gli scosse l’anima e quasi lo fece tremare.

E tremò davvero un pochino quando la mano dell’altro andò ad accarezzargli la schiena in quel modo così delicato, distratto e consapevole, in quel modo solo loro che fece sentire Ermal il ragazzo più fortunato sulla faccia della terra.

La pelle di Fabrizio era calda sotto le sue dita, irradiata da un tepore che sapeva di casa, di pace, di un luogo sicuro dove trovare rifugio  dalle intemperie del mondo.

Era questa in effetti l’impressione che aveva avuto di lui la prima volta che si erano conosciuti, tanto tempo prima.

Ricordava di essersi reso conto di aver abbassato la guardia, ricordava di aver guardato negli occhi quel ragazzo e di averlo scoperto buono, ferito, tenace ma soprattutto generoso, pronto ad accoglierlo a braccia aperte se mai avesse dovuto fargli cenno di averne bisogno.

Si era accorto subito che quell’anima lo chiamava a sé con un magnetismo incontrastabile, eppure quella profonda affinità nonostante le immense differenze lo spaventava, la capacità di Fabrizio di curare le sue ferite senza bisogno di parlare lo faceva sentire vulnerabile, ed Ermal non sapeva se era pronto a lasciarsi leggere dentro a quel modo.

Ma una cosa l’aveva compresa immediatamente: aveva bisogno di quell’uomo come dell’ossigeno, e per quanto provasse ad ignorare quella necessità, il suo cuore tornava sempre lì, a quei sorrisi genuini e a quegli  abbracci spontanei.

Proprio come in quel momento.

E si sentiva stupido a pensare a quanto tempo avesse buttato via con le sue paure, con la sua insicurezza e la sua mania di mostrarsi sempre perfetto quando invece era evidente che stava cadendo a pezzi ogni giorno di più  e solo gli abbracci di Fabrizio avrebbero potuto tenerlo insieme, salvarlo, dargli nuova vita.

\- Splendidamente. - rispose con aria ancora trasognata, prima che gli angoli della sua bocca si curvassero verso l’alto scoprendo i denti e si mordesse appena il labbro con espressione vagamente provocatoria.

\- Per quel po’ che ho dormito... - insinuò, ma con Fabrizio era inutile provare a darsi un tono, fingersi qualcun altro come faceva con tutti coloro che credevano di conoscerlo e si comportavano di conseguenza.

Fabrizio lo conosceva davvero e per quello, dopo aver commesso l’imperdonabile errore di guardarlo negli occhi, Ermal avvampò nuovamente e chinò il capo, il sorriso questa volta più simile a quello di un bambino colto con le mani nel sacco che tuttavia non si pente delle sue malefatte.

Fabrizio sentì le gote andare a fuoco e, visto che era un uomo adulto di quarantatré anni e di certo non si faceva intimidire da una frase del genere, si portò una mano sugli occhi, lasciandosi scappare un risolino imbarazzato e sperando ardentemente che le dita spalmate sui suoi bulbi oculari potessero in qualche modo farlo sparire dalla circolazione per qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di riprendere il controllo del suo cuore impazzito.

Odiava quel lato di sé, quello che si imbarazzava per qualsiasi cosa e costringeva le sue mani a correre ai ripari, nascondendo per quanto possibile quel sentimento che inevitabilmente si palesava sul suo volto.

Insomma, quella notte non si era vergognato poi tanto mentre facevano l'amore, anche se il ricordo di Ermal che gli afferrava il polso e lo allontanava dal suo viso aveva fatto capolino nella sua mente per nulla richiesto.

\- Mi sa che oggi ti tocca di nuovo mettere gli occhiali da sole... - commentò poi Ermal sottovoce per cambiare in fretta discorso, in un sussurro solo per lui. Si lasciò sfuggire un risolino lieve e il tono si fece un po’ più alto, privo di scherno, carico di un qualcosa di inedito e troppo profondo per meritare un nome.

\- Hai delle occhiaie da paura! -

Ma non ritrasse la mano. La lasciò dov’era, fra i suoi capelli, a sfiorargli il viso con una delicatezza infinita.

Fabrizio si portò di nuovo istintivamente la mano libera agli occhi, massaggiandoli appena, mentre una leggera risata abbandonava le sue labbra. Era pieno di un qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegare, una forza sovrumana che ti stringe lo stomaco e lo strattona verso il basso. Una forza che ti riempie i polmoni di un'aria pulita, un'aria nuova, ma che al contempo quel respiro te lo blocca nel petto.

Una felicità pura, genuina, un po' malinconica forse.

Intraducibile.

Era la musica di un'orchestra, irruenta, dirompente.

Perfetta.

La risata di Ermal era, invece, la canzone che avrebbe voluto sentire per sempre.

\- Guarda che tu non sei messo tanto meglio, eh! - affermò divertito, lo sguardo carico di un amore puro, incondizionato.

\- Affronteremo la giornata co' gli occhiali da sole, insieme. - aggiunse, prima di sporgersi in avanti per schioccare un veloce bacio su quel volto sorridente, proprio lì, all'angolo della bocca, accompagnato dallo strascico della risata precedente che ancora galleggiava nell'aria.

\- Due cadaveri... - incominciò Ermal, ma le labbra di Fabrizio lo interruppero e dimenticò cosa stava per dire.

Non perse tempo, questa volta, e appena l’uomo si fu allontanato fu lui a farsi avanti e cercare ancora la sua bocca, impegnandola in un altro bacio, questa volta meno sfuggente, più lento eppure pregno di una timidezza che recava con sé un’innocenza impensabile dopo la notte appena trascorsa.

Lasciò che le sue dita accarezzassero delicatamente il viso del ragazzo sdraiato accanto a sé, che si perdessero nuovamente fra i suoi capelli mentre ad occhi chiusi assaporava per l’ennesima volta quel legame nuovo che tuttavia si portavano dentro da sempre.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare da quel sentimento decisamente troppo grande per poter essere contenuto tutto.

Assolutamente impossibile.

Si accorse troppo tardi di essersi sporto leggermente in avanti quando Ermal interruppe il bacio, inseguendo quelle labbra che per i suoi gusti si erano allontanate con innegabile anticipo.

Dio, cosa era diventato. Un ragazzino adolescente alla sua prima cotta.

Ma la voce dell'altro tornò a riempirgli le orecchie, un sussurro appena accennato ad un soffio dalla sua bocca.

Ermal aveva socchiuso le palpebre e aveva parlato sottovoce, a un soffio dalle labbra del compagno, aveva parlato con voce appena incrinata d’emozione e con un’inflessione acuita dal desiderio di rimanere lì per sempre, protetto dall’incanto di quel risveglio perfetto.

\- Dici che dovremmo alzarci? - aveva domandato, sperando in cuor suo che l’altro gli proponesse di disertare gli impegni per la giornata e di trascorrerla tutta così, a letto, impigriti e abbandonati al loro amore.

Gli sorrise ancora, un Ermal inedito senza più traccia di nervosismo, di ansia, di necessità di mostrarsi in un modo che non era.

Gli sorrise e tornò ad abbracciarlo, accoccolato a lui e ben deciso a non lasciarlo andare.

\- Chissà che ore sono... -

Non era nemmeno una domanda. Non gli interessava davvero, non  aveva intenzione ad ogni modo di abbandonare quel letto, quell’abbraccio, quel calore.

Fabrizio si perse in quegli occhi carichi di dolcezza per secondi decisamente troppo lunghi, accarezzando poi quel sorriso che sarebbe stato in grado di illuminare la notte.

Non si sarebbe mai stancato di pensare a quanto diamine fosse bello.

Ermal riabbassò le palpebre e tenne la bocca appena socchiusa, in volto l’espressione più serena che avesse mai sfoggiato.

Il battito del cuore di Fabrizio lo cullava dolcemente, lo tranquillizzava, lo faceva sentire al sicuro, protetto, a casa e il respiro regolare dell’uomo si mescolava al suo nella quiete di quel mattino di Lisbona.

Inspirò a fondo e lo strinse un po’ di più a sé, la guancia a sfregare piano contro la sua pelle in un movimento lento e affettuoso.

L’uomo non rispose subito, si limitò ad allontanare un braccio da quel corpo caldo allungandolo verso il comodino così da incontrare la piccola sveglia che vi era appoggiata sopra.

La alzò appena, quel tanto che bastava per leggere le cifre che lampeggiavano su di essa.

\- So' quasi le otto e mezza. Tra meno di un'ora c'avemo quell'intervista con la tizia di ieri. Dovemo proprio arzarci... - affermò, allontanando Ermal dal suo petto e districandosi da quell'imbroglio di braccia e gambe in cui era stato legato.

Si alzò leggermente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli completamente scompigliati e lasciando che il lenzuolo leggero che copriva entrambi gli scivolasse giù fino alla vita mentre Ermal rimaneva rigido per qualche istante, spiazzato da quel movimento repentino.

\- Ma me sa che le toccherà aspettare un po'. - aggiunse, lasciando che un enorme sorriso andasse a dipingersi sulle sue labbra mentre riaffondava nel materasso, il volto a nascondersi nel petto caldo e accogliente del ragazzo sdraiato al suo fianco.

No, ancora non aveva alcuna intenzione di abbandonare quel letto e quel porto sicuro che aveva cercato per anni e, finalmente, trovato dentro quell'abbraccio, nel calore che quel corpo spigoloso che combaciava perfettamente con il suo gli donava, nelle sue gambe attorcigliate a quelle lunghe e snelle di Ermal, nel suo profumo, nel _loro_ profumo, in quel sentimento che non sapeva come definire se non amore.

Era tutto dannatamente perfetto.

Improvvisamente la voce di Ermal si spezzò in una risata cristallina e felice, appena infantile, una risata pura come l’acqua di una sorgente che andò a riempire ogni angolo di quella camera d’albergo.

Fabrizio si abbandonò completamente a quella risata genuina e respirò profondamente, affondando il volto nella pelle calda e morbida di Ermal. 

Quale contratto con Satana avrebbe dovuto firmare per rimanere in quel letto per sempre insieme a quel ragazzo?

\- Mi piace questa prospettiva! - ridacchiò il più giovane portando una mano ad accarezzare piano i capelli di Fabrizio, le dita affondate in quel groviglio scuro di ciocche disordinate.

Chinò appena il capo e gli diede un bacio leggero fra i capelli, lasciando scivolare l’altra mano sotto le lenzuola e fin sulla sua schiena, circondandolo poi in un abbraccio lieve.

Non riusciva a lasciarlo andare, e non che lo desiderasse.

Portò le labbra a sfiorare la sua tempia, le gambe intrecciate alle sue e le mani che continuavano ad accarezzarlo dolcemente.

\- Potremmo inventarci una scusa e non presentarci direttamente...

Intanto ci chiedono sempre le stesse cose, ormai le sanno anche i muri... - commentò sottovoce, pigramente, le dita lunghe ancora naufragate fra i capelli dell’uomo.

Aveva ancora quella notte impigliata fra le ciglia e non voleva doverla congedare così presto.

Ripensò a quello che era successo il giorno prima, alla colazione, alla loro passeggiata fino alla spiaggia, alle mezze confessioni di entrambi che ora assumevano un significato totalmente differente.

Ripensò a quel bagno di maggio, alle risate, al dolore acuto e insopportabile che li aveva scagliati ognuno nella propria solitudine.

Poi pensò alla brezza della sera, all’abbraccio di Fabrizio e alla sua sigaretta caduta per terra, ripensò alle sue mani che tremavano nello sbottonargli la camicia, ripensò agli occhiali abbandonati chissà dove, ripensò agli occhi languidi e alle guance arrossate del ragazzo fra le sue braccia.

Ripensò a come avesse cercato di nascondere l’imbarazzo fra le dita e di come lui glielo avesse impedito, afferrandolo per i polsi e tenendoli ben lontani dal suo viso, bloccati sotto le sue mani.

Ripensò ad ogni ansimo di Fabrizio riversato in lui, ripensò ai fremiti e al calore e all’incertezza polverizzata dal loro amore.

E adesso erano lì, ancora insieme, sopravvissuti ancora una volta ad una vita che li aveva messi di nuovo alla prova.

Fabrizio si perse qualche istante ad ascoltare il ronzio di quelle parole sul suo petto, la cassa toracica che vibrava mentre quella voce andava ad invadere anche la più piccola venatura della propria anima.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare da quel suono, dal respiro regolare del ragazzo che stava usando come cuscino, da quelle dita lunghe e perfette intrappolate tra i suoi capelli, dalla pace di un momento che, Fabrizio, sperava sarebbe durato per sempre.

\- Potremmo anche, ma poi Pastorino c'ammazza. Me fa paura quel ragazzo. - rispose, posando poi le labbra nel punto esatto dove poco prima vi era poggiata la guancia.

Era quasi ironico ripensare al giorno precedente, ai timori che avevano accompagnato Fabrizio da quella spiaggia su cui si era abbandonato al suo muto dolore, fino all'hotel, quando nemmeno l'acqua calda della doccia era riuscita a lavargli via la consapevolezza di aver mandato tutto a puttane.

Era ironico ripensarci in quel momento, stretto tra quelle braccia, ad ascoltare i loro respiri che lentamente tornavano a mischiarsi.

\- Ti prego, non nominarlo nemmeno Pastorino! - fece Ermal con aria volutamente più schifata del dovuto, per poi lasciarsi andare ad un sorrisetto complice.

\- A te farà anche paura, ma a me fa proprio senso. C’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lui... - considerò fra sé e sé, rievocando alla mente tutte le esperienze condivise con il povero impiegato della Mescal.

Certo era che ogni volta che c’era di mezzo Pastorino succedeva qualcosa di inspiegabilmente problematico, qualche imprevedibile disgrazia da manuale, una fra tante restare chiusi in un silos senza la minima idea di come fare ad uscire.

Per un singolo istante il ricordo di quella giornata gli adombrò lo sguardo. Si trattava solo di un paio di mesi prima, eppure gli sembrava passata una vita intera dall’epopea dei firmacopie. 

Pensò alle illazioni della stampa e gli venne da ridere, perché se prima mascherare i suoi sentimenti per Fabrizio dietro una ferma smentita e la consapevolezza di non avere comunque alcuna speranza in quel senso era facile, per quanto doloroso, adesso riuscire a tenere nascosta l’immensa felicità che i nuovi sviluppi avevano portato nel suo cuore sarebbe stata davvero un’ardua impresa.

Come avrebbe fatto a contenere tutto l’amore che provava per lui, ora che sapeva che quell’amore era ricambiato? 

Come avrebbe fatto a trattenersi dal baciare quelle labbra, ora che sapeva che il desiderio era corrisposto?

Avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione, muoversi con cautela, evitare il discorso e non indugiare troppo con lo sguardo su di lui, onde evitare che ciò che provava gli si leggesse negli occhi.

Si domandò se per Fabrizio sarebbe stato lo stesso, se anche lui sentisse il cuore vibrare in quel modo, se anche lui temesse di non riuscire a contenere quel sentimento dirompente.

Fece scivolare le dita lungo la sua guancia, suggerendogli di alzare il capo fino a che non fu di nuovo all’altezza giusta, poi si sporse appena in avanti alla ricerca di un nuovo bacio, gli occhi già chiusi nella completa fiducia che riponeva in lui.

Quanto tempo avevano sprecato, quante occasioni avevano buttato via per colpa di quelle stupide ed inutili paranoie! Ma adesso basta, adesso era giunta l’ora di rimediare a tutti quegli errori, uno per uno.

Non ci sarebbe stato più spazio per la paura, da quel momento in poi.

Fabrizio si alzò appena, facendo leva con un gomito sul materasso e portando la mano libera sulla guancia dell'altro.

Si perse in quel bacio, il desiderio di avere un po' di più a muovere la sua lingua alla ricerca della gemella e il cuore che perdeva un battito mentre il ricordo di quella notte tornava vivo nella sua mente.

Il pensiero che la mattina era ormai giunta e che di lì a poco il mondo avrebbe reclamato la loro presenza venne facilmente relegato nell'angolo più remoto della mente di Fabrizio, a dettare gli ordini furono solo il suo istinto e quel sentimento che gli accendeva l'anima, e fu colpa loro se in meno di un secondo si ritrovò addosso ad Ermal, un avambraccio posato al lato del suo volto e l'altra mano a tracciare il profilo dello zigomo con una dolcezza ruvida e vorace. 

Petto contro petto, bocca contro bocca.

Un meraviglioso groviglio di carne, respiri e sentimenti troppo grandi per essere contenuti tutti. 

Ermal dischiuse la bocca e portò entrambe le mani sulle guance del ragazzo, per poi intrecciarle dietro il suo collo e attirarlo maggiormente a sé, petto contro petto, cuore contro cuore.

Dio, quanto lo amava!

Si abbandonò completamente a quel bacio, la lingua che cercava continuamente l’altra, il cuore a martellargli nel petto come la prima volta, le mani ancora una volta affondate nei suoi capelli, gli occhi chiusi, ad assaporare ogni singolo istante, ogni più insignificante fremito, ogni gemito più basso, ogni ansimo più lieve.

Fabrizio non seppe dire con precisione quanto durò quel bacio, ma fu costretto ad allontanarsi per la mancanza d'ossigeno nei polmoni e per il quasi superamento di quel confine dal quale, sapeva, non sarebbe più stato capace di tornare indietro per almeno le prossime due ore.

Ermal si sorprese un’altra volta a spingersi appena in avanti nella speranza di poter riprendere da dove era stato interrotto. Ma nel sentire l’assenza delle labbra di Fabrizio sulle sue sollevò le palpebre e quasi sussultò nel trovarsi di fronte quello sguardo carico d’amore solo per lui.

Era a un soffio da lui, ma se lo sentiva ovunque, sulla pelle, fra le labbra, dentro al cuore, nelle ossa.

Fabrizio rimase ad osservare quel volto così vicino al suo, bello da morire, segnato dalla stanchezza di quei giorni massacranti, oltremodo umano, immenso.

Ermal si rese conto di star arrossendo e fece per chinare il capo e nascondere lo sguardo dietro i ricci, ma Fabrizio parlò, e gli fu impossibile non tornare a perdersi nei suoi occhi buoni, dolcissimi, così umani.

\- So' felice, Ermal. - sussurrò, posandogli un lieve bacio sulla punta del naso prima di abbandonarsi ad un sorriso carico di significato.

\- So' davvero felice. -

Un mormorio appena udibile, il volto nascosto nell'incavo del suo collo e la pace, finalmente, presa per mano.

Ermal recepì a stento che il ragazzo gli aveva posato un bacio sul naso, perché tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare erano quelle parole, il modo in cui erano state pronunciate, il fatto che da quando si erano conosciuti Ermal aveva pregato con ogni fibra del suo corpo che Fabrizio potesse essere felice perché lo meritava, perché non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno che lo meritasse più di lui, e vederlo così, con quel sorriso, con quelle parole sulle labbra proprio in quel momento, proprio assieme a lui, gli gonfiò il cuore e gli chiuse la gola.

Cercò di rispondere ma aveva la gola secca e gli occhi lucidi e ringraziò il fatto che Fabrizio lo stesse abbracciando e non potesse vederlo in volto: lo avrebbe di certo preso in giro per il resto dei loro giorni se avesse visto le sue guance paonazze e quel velo di lacrime di commozione.

Allora si limitò a ricambiare l’abbraccio, proprio come la sera prima, stringendo forte, fortissimo, perché ancora una volta fra di loro potevano più i gesti delle parole.

Lo abbracciò e sorrise, perché un giorno sei a Fier col naso che sanguina, un giorno scendi da un traghetto a Bari e poi finisci a Lisbona con Fabrizio Moro, contro ogni pronostico, abbracciati fra le lenzuola fresche di una camera d’albergo mentre fuori il mondo gira vorticosamente ma dentro, dietro la porta chiusa, c’è ancora tempo per amarsi senza paura, senza giustificazioni né scuse.

\- Sono felice anch’io, Fabbrì... - sussurrò, le mani aperte sulla sua schiena per stringerselo al cuore e sulle labbra un sorriso capace di illuminare l’universo.

\- Sono davvero felice. -

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui, giunti alla fine di questo lungo e straziante parto che è stato Cartolina da Lisbona.  
> A essere onesta stento ancora a credere che ce l'abbiamo fatta, perché come procrastino io non procrastina nessuno ed erano cinque anni che non portavo a termine una long.  
> Ebbene sì, anche se sono solo cinque capitoli mi sento di chiamarla long perchè è lunga il doppio della mia tesi xD  
> Quindi insomma, complimenti a voi che vi siete schioppettate tutte queste pagine e ovviamente grazie per averci seguite in quest'impresa, che era nata per gioco, si era trasformata in un bizzarro esperimento ed è diventata un'immensa soddisfazione.  
> L'ultimo grazie, mi sembra scontato, va alla mia partner in crime, alla mia degna compare senza la quale non avremmo avuto questo meraviglioso Fabrizio e tutti i suoi complessi e senza la quale io non avrei passato mesi a piangere, sclerare e gridare per le previsioni avverate.  
> May the Travelling Lemon always be with you. <3
> 
> Un bacione,  
> F_A_E_R


End file.
